Au delà des yeux
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Fic TERMINER! La suite de ma fic les yeux de la mort! Harry revient a la brusque réaliser, après avoir fait quelque chose de grand. Tout change. . . Pour le mieux, ou pour le pire? Chapitre 15, Epilogue! Fic TERMINER!
1. La maison des regrets

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Au delà des yeux  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La Maison des Regrets  
  
Après la deuxième mort de Sirius, Harry avait presque renoncer a tout faire. Il n'y avait plus de Maraudeurs, plus d'amis, il était tout seul. En faite il avait des amis, mais il les laissait de coter. Sirius avait décider volontairement de remourir, il l'avait abandonner une seconde fois, mais lui Harry, n'abandonnait jamais. Il se consacra pendant toute le restant de l'année et l'été a trouver une façon de retourné dans le temps. Il n'avait rien trouver, encore. Il était a la bibliothèque, entourer de nombreux volumes.  
  
-Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? Disait alors une voix, celle d'Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille se dirigeait vers le survivant avec un énorme livre encore bien plus gros que tous les autre et le laissa tomber devant Harry.  
  
-J'ai trouver ça dans les affaires de Remus après qu'il. . . et je l'avais garder et maintenant, j'ai regarder la table des matières et j'ai vu « Comment retourner dans le temps de plusieurs années en dix solutions facile et discret »! Expliqua t'elle.  
  
Harry abandonna alors tous ce qu'il avait trouver pour parcourir le livre a la page indiquer. Il y avait la, exactement dix solutions. Harry les lut une après l'autre.  
  
1.Avec un retourneur de temps  
  
2.Avec le sortilège Spmet ed ruenruoter  
  
3.Dans sterger sed nosiam al  
  
4.Avec l'aide d'un sorcier puissant  
  
5.Avec de bonnes intentions, une bonne volonté et un sorcier puissant.  
  
6.Avec une baguette magique qui as fait plus d'une centaine de fois le sortilège de la mort  
  
7.En trouvant quelque chose d'une époque lointain capable de soutenir le vœux  
  
8. Avec une licorne âge de dix ans  
  
9.Dans une pièce spécialiser pour ça  
  
10.Avec l'aide du ministère.  
  
-Hermione, on ne connais rien de tous ça! Dit Harry. Et en plus, je ne pourrait jamais faire tout ça, je ne crois pas qu'un sorcier puissant m'aiderais, la baguette magique, il me faudrait celle de Voldemort, le truc lointain, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais trouver ça, avec les licornes, je ne peut pas en approcher une, la pièce, faudrait savoir ou la trouver et le ministère de m'aiderais jamais! Le retourneur de temps, on en a pas! Et les deux autres, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est!  
  
-Justement il faut me le demander! Le sortilège, c'est Retourneur de temps a l'envers! Et l'autre, c'est : La Maison des Regrets a l'envers! Dit Hermione.  
  
-C'est quoi La Maison des regrets?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, mais dans le livre. . .  
  
Hermione repris les livres des mains d'Harry et tourna plusieurs pages jusqu'a ce qu'elle trouve la pages voulue. Elle le lut et le relut a voix haute pour Harry :  
  
-« La Maison des Regrets est une maison ou les être aimer ont détester y vivre! Une maison pleine de regrets, de tristesse et de haine, en autres mots. Pour retourner dans le temps avec cette solution, trouvez la maison, trouve la chambre de l'être aimer et penser a ces être, en temps normal, vous seriez transporter dans le passer! Mais cette technique est légèrement dangereuse! »  
  
-La maison de Sirius! Murmura Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais tu as entendu? Dangereux! Prévient Hermione.  
  
-Et alors? Si c'est la solution pour revoir Sirius? Demanda Harry en se levant.  
  
-Harry c'est trop dangereux!  
  
Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait déjà sortit de la bibliothèque et courait dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall et il s'assura qu'elle n'y était plus, puis il entra, referma la porte et examina la pièce. Sur le manteau de la cheminée du professeur de Métamorphose, il trouva, comme il l'avait penser, un bol avec de la poudre a l'intérieur. Il en pris une poignée, la lança dans le feu, il fit un pas vers la cheminée et s'arrêta.  
  
-C'est trop facile! Mais ce n'est pas grave, voyons voir ce que ça donnera!  
  
Il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la cheminer et entra dans le feu. Il cria d'une voix forte et haute :  
  
-12 Square Grimaurd!  
  
Il se mis a tourbillonner, puis il tomba a genou dans la cuisine du Square. Par chance, il ni avait personne. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers l'escalier et monta a la recherche de la chambre de Sirius. Il la trouva au dernier étage, la dernière porte au bout du couloir. Sur la porte, quelqu'un avait graver : Sirius. Harry ouvrit lentement la porte. La pièce était entièrement composer de poussière. Il y avait une seule fenêtre, avec des barreaux. Le rideau était déchirer et pendait lamentablement. Il y avait un lit, coller au mur. Le matelas était défoncer. La tête de lit était des barreau de métal rouiller depuis fort longtemps. La porte du placard était ouverte, des robes de sorciers y était encore suspendu. Il y avait un meuble dont les tiroirs était encore ouvert et des vêtements y était encore entasser. La pièce donnait l'illusion d'avoir été abandonner a la hâte. Sur le sol, Harry remarqua des traces de souliers dans la poussière. Quelqu'un était venu. Harry remarqua la grandeur des pieds de Sirius, c'était lui, qui était revenu dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans la pièce, juste le minimum de choses pour vivre. Harry entra lentement dans la pièce et referma la porte. Derrière la porte, des photos jaunis y avait été accrocher. En s'approchant, Harry reconnut Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Peter, un peu a l'écart. Harry arracha son regard pour essayer d'imaginer Sirius vivre ici. Il l'imaginais beaucoup mieux assis sur son matelas défoncer, a attendre que sa mère se calme. Il l'imaginait même petit, jouer par terre avec sa baguette magique. Harry n'avait jamais penser que Sirius avait pu être aussi malheureux que lui dans son enfance.  
  
Il continua a imaginer son parrain, seul dans cette chambre sombre et triste. Puis comme il ne s'y attendait pas, un morceau de parchemin tomba du plafond. Le parchemin était jaunis et vieux. Sur le papier, une main avec écrit avec grâce : « Vous êtes en train de franchir les barrière du temps! Pour aller dans le temps que vous souhaiter dite les paroles suivante : « Je me rendrais dans le (dite l'années ou le temps ou vous voulez aller) part tous les moyens! Et par la maison des Regrets, j'ai décider de m'y rendre! » Vous serez alors transporter a cette époque! Tout sera fait pour vous, pour que vous puissez vivre a cette époque sans avoir de mal entendu ou que vous vous trahissez! Lorsque vous voudriez revenir a votre époque, dite les même paroles dans un endroit dessert! »   
  
Harry pris une grande respiration et répéta a haute voix :  
  
-Je me rendrais dans la sixième années des Maraudeurs par tous les moyens! Et par la maison des Regrets, j'ai décider de m'y rendre  
  
Tout autour d'Harry se mis a tourbillonner, tout était devenu noir et tout d'un coup, tout stoppa et Harry se retrouva a genou dans le gazon vert. Le soleil lui brûlait le cou et lorsqu'il se releva, il fut pris de vertiges et retomba a genou. Ce faisant, des mèches de cheveux noir lui tomba devant les yeux, Harry les repoussa d'un geste rageur, puis se releva. Il regarda tout autour de lui et fit un bond en arrière en remarqua Poudlard et des élèves qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il regarda a sa droite et vit un arbre sous lequel était assis quatre garçons qui le regardaient d'un air curieux. Harry avait réussit, il était revenu a l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il sourit et se dirigea vers l'école. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte, qu'il tenait une lettre a la main, sur laquelle était écrit « pour Dumbledore ». Harry monta les escaliers, puis l'escaliers de marbre en rencontrant pleins d'élèves qui le regardait d'un air aussi curieux que les Maraudeurs. Il trouva rapidement le bureau de Dumbledore, par chance, le professeur McGonagall passait dans le coin et Harry lui demanda le mot de passe. Il monta au bureau de Dumbledore qui par hasard et a la plus grande surprise de Harry, l'attendait avec impatience.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Jamise! Le salua le directeur Dumbledore. Vous êtes légèrement en retard, mais ça ne fait rien!  
  
Harry le salua lentement et lui remis la lettre que Dumbledore lis attentivement. Puis il fit signe a Harry de s'installer et lui fit la répartition du choixpeau magique en priver. Le choixpeau l'envoya encore a Gryffondor. Et Dumbledore demanda au professeur McGonagall de lui faire visiter l'école, ce qu'elle fit avec gentillesse. Puis, Harry alla a la salle commune de Gryffondor, se plaça a la table ou avec Ron, il travaillait sur ses devoirs. Il resta longtemps a l'écart des autres élèves qui n'osaient pas le déranger. Puis concentrer dans ces réflexions, il n'entendit pas les Maraudeurs s'asseoir devant lui.  
  
-On s'est informer sur toi! Lui dit une voix.  
  
Harry releva la tête et regarda le visage de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
  
-Ah ouais? Dit t'il.  
  
-Oui, reprit Sirius. On sait que tu t'appelle Harry Jamise, que tu a été transférer d'une autre école de sorcellerie et que tu finira l'école ici!  
  
-J'aime ton nom, si jamais j'ai un enfant, je vais l'appeler Harry! Reversa James.  
  
Sirius le regarde d'un air bizarre.  
  
-Avec qui donc? Ta belle Lily Jamie? Dit t'il.  
  
-Mais oui! Répondit James, l'air fier. Mais Chut. . . ne le dit pas trop fort!!  
  
James regarda tout autour de lui, l'air inquiet. Sirius ramena son regard sur Harry et leva les yeux aux yeux, il reprit son sérieux et regarda avec intensité.  
  
-Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai?  
  
Harry, sourire au lèvres lui répondit d'un air digne :  
  
-Oui!  
  
Les quatre Maraudeurs le regarda avec un drôle d'air qui mis Harry mal a l'aise, mais ne laissant rien paraître, il leur demanda de se présenter, ce qu'ils firent avec grâce et humour.  
  
-Je suis James Potter, pour vous servir! Se présenta James.  
  
-On l'appelle Cornedrue, mais ça c'est pour les intimes! Ajouta Peter.  
  
-Moi, je suis Sirius Black, le fidèle ami de James!  
  
-On l'appelle Patmol, mais ça aussi c'est pour les intimes! Ajouta encore une fois Peter.  
  
-Je suis Remus Lupin et je suis préfet de Gryffondor!  
  
-Lui on l'appelle Lunard, mais c'est pour les intimes aussi!  
  
-Ferme la Peter! Dit James.  
  
Sirius se pencha par dessus la table pour chuchoter a Harry d'une voix forte:  
  
-Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow!  
  
-Mais on l'appelle Queuedver! Ajouta James.  
  
-Mais ça, c'est pour les intimes! Rigola Sirius.  
  
Ils se mirent tous a rire et Harry se joignis a eux. Ca promettait d'être drôle comme retour dans le temps. Quoi que, légèrement figer, Harry réussissait tant bien que mal a prendre le dessus de ses émotions. Il monta avec les Maraudeurs, qui avait implorer une chambre pour eux quatre. Les Maraudeurs insistèrent pour emmener Harry dans leur chambre, puisse que toutes les autres était pleines. Harry ému par l'amitié qu'ils lui donnait, déjà, accepta avec un immense sourire.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre, a suivre dans le chapitre deux publier la semaine prochaine!  
  
Voilà comme premier chapitre, je sais que la fin est un tantinet bizarroïde mais c'est la meilleure façon que j'ai trouver d'écrire ce que je voulais dire!  
  
Et voilà aussi, la suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! J'espère que vous aller appréciez! 


	2. Vérité

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Vérité  
  
Au matin Harry fut réveiller par une voix qui chantonnait toujours les deux même mot : « Pleine lune, pleine lune, pleine lune, pleine lune.. . . . » Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il se souvenait a peine de se qui s'était passer la veille, mais lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Sirius, il se leva d'un bond en regardant partout. Sirius cessa de chantonner et regarda Harry l'air désoler.  
  
-Oups, je t'ai réveiller? Pardon, je ne voulais pas. . .  
  
Sirius était en train de ramasser le fouillis dans son coin du dortoir, il s'était arrêter net en voyant Harry se lever ainsi. Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence.  
  
-C'est pas grave! Qu'est ce que tu fait? Lui demanda t'il.  
  
-J'obéit a ma maman! Répondit Sirius en lui souriant.  
  
-Ta mère?  
  
-Enfin, James! Il s'est pris pour maman tout a l'heure! Il ma dit « Fait le ménage ou je te bote les fesses! » et ma maman, elle me dit toujours ça! Alors il s'est pris pour ma maman! Expliqua t'il, non sans sourire.  
  
Harry hocha lentement la tête et s'efforça de ne pas rire, ce que Sirius vit bien sur. Il lui affirma avec un grand sourire suivit d'un éclat de rire :  
  
-Mais va s'y, ne te prive pas! Ris de Sirius Black, aller ris!!!  
  
Harry laissa son sourire paraître puis commença a s'habiller lentement. Puis sur la chaise a coter de son lit, il vit une valise avec pleins de truc a l'intérieur. Il s'assura que Sirius était bien occuper avec ces affaires avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il y avait toute les choses qu'il aimait le plus : Les lettre de Sirius, le manche du couteau de Sirius, Les lettres de Sirius, le miroir briser et recoller de Sirius, toutes les photos de Sirius et Remus et son album photos. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose, outre ces vêtements, ces capes et tout les petits trucs personnelles, il ne manquait plus que la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait brûler avec Ron pour laisser en paix des hommes fabuleux. Mais maintenant il le regrettait, il n'avait pas pu tenir sans eux et maintenant il était dans leur dortoir. Refermant sa valise, il continua de s'habiller pendant que Sirius avait repris sa chanson « Pleine lune, pleine lune, pleine lune, pleine lune. . . »  
  
-Pourquoi James ta demander de faire le ménage ? Demanda Harry.  
  
Sirius arrêta de chanter, se tourna vers lui et lui souris.  
  
-Parce qu'il a un faible pour Lily Evans et il tiens a garder le dortoir propre au cas ou elle aurait une envies subite de venir se promener dans le dortoir du sorcier qui la fait vomir ! Rigola Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.  
  
-Oh parce que moi et lui on s'amuse a jouer des tour a Servilus et elle n 'aime pas ça ! L'année dernière, James s'est amuser avec lui et elle lui a crier devant tout le monde « Tu me fais vomir » Bien sur, c'était marrant, mais fallais pas rire parce que James était triste parce que sa belle Lily ne veux rien savoir de lui ! Expliqua Sirius d'un air vraiment sérieux.  
  
-Pourquoi vous lui jouer des tour a ce Servilo ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Parce que c'est un imbécile fou de magie noire et qu'on déteste la magie noire ! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Oui, mais ce n'est peut-être pas une raison de lui sauter au visage ! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Peut-être mais lorsque tu le connaîtra, tu ne dira plus ça ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et assis sur son lit, il regarda Sirius se promener d'un coter a l'autre de son lit en ramasser ces soulier, robe, cape, foulard qui traînait un peu partout en chantant sa chanson : « Pleine lune, pleine lune, pleine lune. . . » Dans des airs différent, heureusement pour Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu chante une chanson de deux mots ? Demanda Harry, sachant la réponse, enfin, la vraie.  
  
-Parce que j'aime la pleine lune ! Répondit Sirius.  
  
-James, Remus et Peter aussi, je suppose ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Non, pas Remus, il n'aime pas ça ! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'il est. . . Commença Sirius avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et de reprendre. Parce qu'il aime pas ça !  
  
-Bien sur ! Et c'est quand la pleine lune ?  
  
-Hum. . . ce soir ! Dit Sirius et le regardant.  
  
-J'imagine que je ne vous verra pas alors !  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcil et s'approcha de lui. Il le regarda attentivement. Harry lui, était assis en tailleur, le regardant presque avec défi.  
  
-Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Donc j'ai raison ?  
  
-Peut-être, mais je veux savoir ce que tu sais ! Dit Sirius en s'assoyant a coter de lui.  
  
-Je sais plein de choses !  
  
-Raconte ! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Remus, il aime pas la pleine lune parce qu'elle lui fait faire des truc qu'il n'aime pas ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Voyons, tu le sais Sirius et je ne le dirais pas !  
  
-Tu sais qu'il est. . .  
  
-Loup-Garou, oui ! Répondit Harry.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit au dernier mots, Remus entra et les regarda d'un air assassin, il marcha jusqu'à son lit, bien ranger et propre, il pris un livre et se retourna pour partir. Sirius se leva et courut lui bloquer le chemin.  
  
-Je ne lui ai pas dit ! Se défendit t'il.  
  
-Juste fait allusion ! Ajouta Harry.  
  
-Merci de m'aider ! Dit Sirius pendant que Remus passait a coter de Sirius pour poursuivre sa route vers la porte.  
  
-De toute façon, je le savais déjà ! Dit Harry.  
  
Remus ferma la porte du dortoir et se retourna vers Harry.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Je sais pleins de trucs ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trahir ton secret ! Dit Harry.  
  
Remus fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil sur Sirius qui haussa les épaules. Remus quitta le dortoir, Sirius revient s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry.  
  
-Explique moi, je suis curieux ! Dit t'il.  
  
-J'en doute pas ! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Comment tu savait ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Quelqu'un me la dit ! Un ami a moi ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Quand ça ? Qui ça ?  
  
Harry ria puis regarda Sirius.  
  
-Même si je voudrais te le dire, tu ne me croirait pas, mais je peux pourtant te le prouver. . .  
  
Sirius le regarda vraiment bizarrement. La porte du dortoir se rouvrit, Remus entra suivit de James et Peter qui referma la porte. Ils se dirigea tous vers le lit d'Harry et s'assirent tous en face de lui, près de Sirius.  
  
-Comment tu sais que Remus est un. . . Demanda James.  
  
-Quelqu'un lui a dit ! Répondit Sirius.  
  
-Qui ça ? S'énerva Remus.  
  
-Un ami, qu'il dit !  
  
-Raconte nous plus en détail ! Supplia Remus.  
  
-Même si je voudrais, vous n'aller pas me croire ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Si tu prouve, on te croira ! Dit Sirius.  
  
Harry soupira et fit les pour et les contre. Qu'avait t'il a perdre ? Il n'avait plus rien la d'ou il venait. Juste deux amis qui le regardaient bizarrement depuis, comme si ils s'attendaient a le voir éclater en sanglot ou se lancer d'un toit. Il les regarda, ils étaient tous la, lui qui avait vu mourir deux d'entre eux. Il pris une grande inspiration en même temps que son courage.  
  
-Je ne connais pas seulement les secrets de Remus, je connais tous vos secret, ou en grande partie ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Comme ? Demanda James.  
  
Harry regarde James qui lui ressemble trop. Mais maintenant, dans leur époque, Harry n'était plus comme il le devrait. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquer sauf ces cheveux qui trop long lui coupait la vue et qui avait éveiller ses soupçon qui s'averra être vrai, Harry ne se ressemblait plus.  
  
-Tu rêve de Lily Evans depuis que tu est en 5eme année, je crois ! Tu est un animagus, tu te transforme en cerf. Tu a toujours un vif d'or voler dans tes poches, tu joues au Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur, tu est un excellent attrapeur même ! Sirius est le seul qui sait comment te faire arrêter de jouer avec ton vif d'or. Chaque fois que tu voit Lily Evans tu te passe la main dans les cheveux et tu est complètement idiot a chaque fois ! Dois-je en rajouter ? Demanda Harry.  
  
James le regarda ahurit et secoua la tête négativement.  
  
-A moi ! Dit Sirius. Raconte sur moi.  
  
-Tu est un animagus, tu te transforme en gros chien noir et on t'appelle Patmol a cause de tes pattes molles. Tu est excellent en métamorphose et en quasiment tous. Tu t'es enfuit de chez toi, tu a un frère et pleins de cousin et cousine donc je me rappelle juste qu'une idiote, Bellatrix. Tu a un elfe de maison nommer Kreattur que tu déteste. Tu vivait au 12 Square Grimaurd dans une petite chambre du dernier étage, une chambre miteuse toute grise. Ton meilleur ami dans tous les Maraudeurs est James et il est tout pour toi en grande partie ! Raconta Harry. Tu veux plus ?  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. Harry regarda Remus et dit :  
  
-Toi, je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses, sauf que James, Sirius et Peter sont tes seuls amis. Et tu compte beaucoup sur eux pour t'aider dans tes pleines lunes. Tu est quelqu'un de génial, ça tout le monde le sait ! Et tu est prefet, ça aussi tout le monde le sait ! Tu étudie beaucoup pour prouver a Dumbledore qu'il a bien fait de t'accepter !  
  
Remus resta aussi ahurit que les deux autre. Harry se tourna vers Peter, dans un ultime effort.  
  
-Toi, on t'appelle Queudver a cause de ta forma animagi qui est un petit rat gris joufflu. Tu n'arrive pas a te transformer sans l\'aide de tes amis. Tu est presque un Cracmol, ça j'en suis sur ! Tu reste toujours avec les trois autres Maraudeurs en grande partie pour qu'ils te défende. Tu restera toujours sous leur protection parce que tu est trop stupide pour te débrouiller seul ! Je peux même te prédire ton avenir si tu veux ! Regardant tous les autres, il ajouta : Je peux même le faire pour tout le monde !  
  
Ils acceptèrent et Harry raconta tous sur Remus, sur James, sur Sirius qui faillit le faire pleurer, la douleur de la mort de Sirius était toujours cuisante. Il ne dit rien sur Peter.  
  
-Et Peter ? Demanda James.  
  
Harry le regarda le sale rat débile et dans une grimace de dégoût il dit :  
  
-Peter trahira ces amis, c est a cause de lui que Sirius se retrouvera en prison ! Il passera douze ans dans la peau de son rat dans une famille de sorciers qui a des contact au ministère ! Quand Sirius s'évadera, il deviendra nerveux, Remus et Sirius voudrons le tuer, mais je m'y opposerais en disant que mon père ne voudrais pas voir ces amis devenir des meurtrier a cause de lui. Peter rejoindra Voldemort, il fera l'imbécile a ces coter et il sera arrêter, mise a mort pour avoir trahit les Potter, enfermer un innocent et être mangemort. Il mourra après Remus mais avant Sirius.  
  
Harry s'arrêta, incapable d'en rajouter d'avantage. Les quatre Maraudeurs restèrent légèrement silencieux, puis Sirius demanda :  
  
-Si on comprend bien, tu viens du futur ?  
  
Fin du chapitre deux a suivre dans le chapitre trois  
  
Nenon j'adore Peter !!!!!  
  
Enfin, j'ai eut une seule review, que faire ? alors Merci beaucoup Tatiana, j'espère que tu aime ce chapitre que je met juste pour toi !!! hihihihihi 


	3. Plus de Peter

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Plus de Peter  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux puis lentement, il acquiesça. Sirius jeta un regard a James qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils agissaient comme si ils se comprenaient sans même ouvrir la bouche.  
  
-Pourquoi tu est ici ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je suis venu essayer de vous garder en vie. . .  
  
-On meurt tous ? Interrogea Remus.  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Comment ? S'empressa de demander James.  
  
-Toi, tu meurt avec Lily, Voldemort vous tut pour pouvoir me tuer après ! Sirius meurt en se faisant jeter dans le voile de la mort par Bellatrix, mais il revient a la vie après ! Remus est un peu déranger par tout ça et il se suicide en buvant du poison. Peter meurt tuer pour avoir trahit et enfermer un innocent ! Et Sirius se jète dans l'océan ! On a retrouver son corps trois jours après sa disparition.  
  
Apres ces aveux, les maraudeurs restèrent silencieux. James regardait avec haine Peter, sûrement parce qu'il songeait, qu 'a cause de lui, Lily serait tuer. Remus avait baiser la tête et Sirius regardait James et Remus avec compassion, sans toutefois, jeter un seule regard sur Peter. Harry, lui, regardait leur réaction avec un vague sourire au lèvres. Sirius, se sentant observer, regarda Harry.  
  
-Et comment compte tu nous garder en vie ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! Admit Harry.  
  
-Moi je sais ! Dit Remus.  
  
-Comment ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Pas de Peter et plus de Lily !  
  
-NON ! Hurla James. Et de plus, de plus, on peux pas, parce que Harry pourra pas naître !  
  
-Et je dit non moi aussi, vous aller quand même pas me laisser tomber ! Intervient Peter.  
  
-Toi ferme la ! S'emporta Sirius. Si ça ce trouve, tu fait déjà copain, copain avec Bellatrix, Malefoy et Servilus ! Alors tu te tais ou tu t'en va rejoindre les imbéciles de lèches botes de futur mangemort !  
  
James se tourna vers Sirius et le regarda avec étonnement, Remus fit de même et Peter rester la bouche entrouverte a regarder Sirius sans rien dire. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence en éclatant de rire, toutefois, ce fut un rire cruel et remplit de haine, ce dont Remus s'aperçut.  
  
-Pourquoi rire avec tant de méchanceté ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Parce que c'est sa faute si je suis rester orphelin a vivre dans le placard sous l'escalier de la sœur de Lily ! Répondit Harry.  
  
James le regarda ahurit. « Dans le placard sous l'escalier ? Elle est folle la sœur de Lily ou quoi ? » songea t'il. Les maraudeurs restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Sirius commença a s'agiter et ce fut le premier a rompre le silence qui gagnait une batailles déjà perdu d'avance.  
  
-Mais il faut trouver quelque chose ! Dit t'il comme si l'évidence était de changer sa vie et de recommencer demain, comme si ça ce faisait tout les jours.  
  
-Etes vous vraiment sur que vous voulez changer toute votre vies ? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Oui ! Dit James. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir et je n'ai aucune envie de savoir Lily morte ! Et je ne veux pas que mes amis sois morts aussi !  
  
-Moi aussi, je ne veux pas aller en prison, je ne veux pas que James sois mort, je ne veux pas aller a tes funérailles, Lunard, donc je veux changer ma vie futur ! Dit Sirius avec avidité.  
  
-Je vois ! Répondit Remus. Harry, tu crois que tu pourrait revenir dans notre passer ? En première années et empêcher de rencontrer Peter ? Tu crois que tu pourrait ?  
  
-Oui, bien sur !  
  
-Fais le ! Ordonna James, Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.  
  
Peter baisa tristement la tête et ses épaules commença a tressaillir. Remus passa un bras par dessus ces épaules et lui dit, d'une voix très calme :  
  
-Voyons Peter, préfère tu nous trahir, devenir le souffre douleur de Voldemort, tuer tout le monde et être ami avec Rogue ? Et en plus de tous ça, t'attirer notre haine a tous vers toi, c'est ça que tu veux, Peter ?  
  
-Non ! Sanglota t'il.  
  
-Bien ! Répondit Remus en s'écarta rapidement de lui, ce qui attira le sourire de Sirius, Harry et James.  
  
Voyant les sourire de ces amis, Remus s'indigna et ordonna le départ de Harry. Celui ci, quitta le dortoir et monta au septième étage et entra dans la pièce sur demande. Il récita l'incantation et il se retrouva sur la voix 9 ¾ le jour de la rentrer de la première année des Maraudeurs. Harry regarda tous les enfants qui disait aure voir a ces parents tout en montant dans le train. Harry vit James dirent aure voir a ses parents. Il vit aussi Remus, seul et triste. Il regardait le train avec émerveillement. Harry se dirigea vers lui, le pauvre avait de la difficulté a tirer sa valise. Harry l'aida puis souris a Remus qui gêner n'osait pas le regarder.  
  
-Merci ! Murmura t'il.  
  
Harry lui souris encore et doucement il lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
-Tous va bien ce passer Remus, tu va te faire des amis super ! Dit Harry, l'air réconfortant.  
  
-Comment le savez vous mon nom ? Demanda Remus. Et comment savez vous que je me ferais des amis ?  
  
-Je sais tout pleins de choses sur toi ! Répondit seulement Harry.  
  
Il s'éloigna de lui et chercha des yeux l'autre Maraudeurs. Il n'eut pas longtemps a le chercher, car il le vit très bien avec son frère. Sirius était plus loin de eux, il avait l'air mal a l'aise et tanner de se faire crier dessus par sa mère. Son frère étais a coter d'elle et souriait méchamment.  
  
-J'espère pour toi que tu ira a Serpentard, Sirius ! Je ne veux pas d'autre chien comme toi dans ma famille, tu as toujours déshonorer ma famille ! Criait sa mère.  
  
Sirius se boucha les oreilles pendant un moment, puis le frère de Sirius monta dans le train, sa mère l'aida a monter sa valise, puis elle parti, laissant Sirius seul, avec sa valise. Harry s'approcha de lui. Il avait même fermer les yeux en se bouchant les oreilles. Harry lui mis un main sur l'épaule et le pauvre garçon sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber ces mains sur le coter en apercevant Harry.  
  
-Aller dépêche toi, le train va bientôt partir ! Lui dit Harry en l'aidant a monter sa valise.  
  
Puis une fois dans le train, Sirius le regarda et lui souris.  
  
-Merci ! Dit t'il.  
  
-De rien ! Répondit Harry. Tache de trouver Remus Lupin et James Potter, mais laisse tomber Peter Pettigrow, c'est un traite !  
  
Sirius le regarda bizarrement, puis partis a la recherche de compartiment vide, non sans chercher James et Remus, comme l'avait dit Harry. Puis se retournant, Harry vit le dernier des sale rat, traîner sa grosse valise derrière lui. Il était seul et semblait de plus en plus désemparer. Le train siffla, Harry resta sans bouger a le regarder.  
  
-Aider moi, s'il vous plait, je vais manquer le train ! Implora Peter.  
  
Mais Harry resta de glace, il ne l'aida pas. Le train siffla encore et s'ébranla doucement. Tranquillement le train quitta la gare laissant Peter Pettigrow derrière lui. Harry, souriant, s'en alla tranquillement vers la sortis, en prenant bien soin de passer a coter de Peter. Puis trouvant les toilettes, il répéta son incantation, pour se retrouver a son époque a lui. Tous ce mis a tourbillonner et Harry se retrouva dans la chambre de Sirius, triste, grise et poussiéreuse. Il sortis en trouble de la chambre et coura jusqu'au cimetière, ou l'on avait enterrer, Sirius et Remus, un a coter de l'autre. Harry retrouva leur pierre tombale, comme il les avaient vu la dernière fois.  
  
-Ca la pas marcher ! Dit t'il en donnant un violent coup de pied a un caillou.  
  
Fin du chapitre 3 a suivre dans le chapitre 4  
  
Remerciement des review :  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : oui juste une review, et la j'en ai eut juste trois! C'est dessolant, moi qui me force a écrire avec un poignet casser! Enfin bon, oui je sais, mon chapitre et petit et c'est a cause de ça, mon poignet, le vilain! Merci de ta review, ça m'encourage toujours de continuer, quand j'en reçoit! Et je suis vraiment contente si tu est contente de voir la suite d'une fic que tu préfère! Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire Les yeux de la mort!  
  
Tatiana Black :Moi aussi ça m'énerve de le savoir Maraudeur, mais je trouve que Harry s'est bien venger dans ce chapitre la! Dommage que ça n'est rien donner! C'est triste! Mais je suis contente de mon mini chapitre, j'ai ris comme une folle en l'écrivant! C'était vraiment drôle d'imaginer la scène, j'en ris encore d'ailleurs! J'espère que tu l'aimera et je me grouille pour la suite, puisse que toi, tu as mis deux chapitre, il en faut un autre!!! Vite vite poignet guérit que je puisse taper plus vite et plus longtemps!! =D  
  
ptitte-folle : Merci de ta review, c'est toujours gentil de savoir qu'on la lis! J'espère que mon chapitre anti Peter ta plut!  
  
Bon bon, je sais que mon chapitre est minuscules, mais allez s'y, criez tous sur mon poignet casser, tout est de sa fautes!! Allez s'y, chicanez le!!  
  
Moi et mon autre main on travail fort fort sur le prochain chapitre en attendant que mon autre poignet guérisse, mais c'est pas sa faute quand même, c'est a cause de mon cheval, il a décider de sauter les plombs et de me foncer dedans et mon poignet a fait « Crac »! Mais l'idiote que je suis, je n'ai pas lâcher mon cheval et j'ai continuer a travailler dans l'écurie tout le reste de la journée et ça la empirer mon pauvre poignet tout briser! Enfin, je travail fort fort pour l'autre chapitre et SVP, hésitez pas a peser sur le petit bouton bleu ou c'est écrit « go »! =D!!! 


	4. Chaque instant est un moment qui passe a...

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Alors, j'ai aussi le plaisir de vous dire que la fin de mon histoire sera bientôt écrite, qu'elle sera plus longue que l'autre! Mais je ne vous dit pas si ce sera une happy end ou une sad end!!!!!! Vous saurez, quand vous lirez! Mais, hélas, j'ai abandonner ma fic Le jeu de l'ange!  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Chaque instant est un moment qui passe a l'éternité  
  
Harry baisa la tête, regardant un peu autour de lui, puis, relevant la tête, une idée venue dans sa mémoire pleine d'idées farfelus. Il coura jusqu'au 12 Square Grimaurd, coura jusqu'à la cuisine, puis, prenant de la poudre de cheminette, il alla dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Dumbledore, par chance, était dans son bureau a rédiger une lettre. Harry, s'assit devant son bureau et lui dit.  
  
-Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant que vous m'ayez dit une chose !  
  
-Quoi donc ?  
  
-Peter Pettigrow était t'il ami avec mon père, Remus et Sirius ?  
  
-Non, je ne sais même pas qui il est, Harry ! Tu est sur que tu va bien ?  
  
-Qu'avez vous dit ? Comment James, Sirius, Remus et Lily sont morts ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu devrait le savoir. . . au nombre de fois que les gens t'en n'ont parler ! Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Dite le moi, je vous en pris professeur !  
  
-Lily et James on fait de Sirius leur gardiens du secret, comme tout le monde le sait ! Sirius s'est fait capturer par Voldemort qui la torturer jusqu a l'article de la mort mais Sirius n'a jamais rien dit ! Voldemort la laisser tomber, lui promettant de revenir a lui un peu plus tard, le temps qu'il retrouve ces esprits. James est aller retrouver Sirius et l'a emmener chez lui. Il la soigner avec Lily, mais le temps qu'il reprenne des forces, il s'était fait lui même, son gardien du secret, l'erreur ! Voldemort a repérer le nouveau gardien et a tuer les Potter, juste devant Sirius qui, assis sur sa moto n'avait rien pu faire sauf crier a James de se sauver. Voldemort a tuer Lily et James, il est arriver vers toi et ta fait ta cicatrice, sans toutefois te tuer, ce qui la détruit. Sirius ta pris et ta élever, je n'ai même pas pu te confier a la sœur de ta mère, comme je l'avais prévu !  
  
Harry resta ahurit. Ces parents, son parrain et Remus n'était pas vivant, mais Sirius l'avait élever sans aller en prison. Tout dans sa tête se mis a se basculer et des souvenirs de lui avec Sirius lui revient en tête. Des gâteau d'anniversaire partager avec Sirius et des amis, prenant la main de Sirius avant de traverser une rue lorsqu'il avait 5ans. Pleins de souvenirs futile, puis dans sa tête un souvenir le troubla. En première année, il n'a pas refuser l'amitié de Draco Malfoy. Et a la fin de la quatrième année, Draco s'est enfuit pour venir habiter avec Sirius et lui. Il avait des souvenirs de Draco, Hermione, Ron et Sirius, tous ensemble dans un salon a jouer au échec. Pleins de souvenirs qui n'aurait en quelque sorte jamais dut exister. Mais un visage manquait a tous ceux qui défilait dans sa tête.  
  
-Remus Lupin, professeur, qu'est t'il advenu de lui ? Demanda Harry quelque peu renverser par les souvenirs qui montait de plus en plus dans sa tête.  
  
-Ca m'étonne que tu le connaisse, Harry ! Remus a été tuer une année après être sorti de Poudlard. Il était un loup-garou et il a été tuer par un chasseur qui se disait chasser le cerf, mais il chassait les loups-garous, ça été prouver. . . Il était l'ami de Sirius et James ! Expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
Harry remarqua dans sa voix et son visage, une vague de tristesse. Lui même, triste, il n'imaginait pas la peine que Sirius avait pu ressentir en perdant trois de ces amis en même temps. Dans tous les nouveau souvenirs qu'il avait en tête, Harry chercha la scène de la mort de Sirius, mais la seule qu'il trouvait, c'était la bataille dans la salle de la mort du ministère.  
  
-Sirius, comment ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu le sais Harry, tu y était ! Au ministère de la magie. . .  
  
-Ca va ! Coupa Harry sentant de nouveau la tristesse l'envahir.  
  
-Est ce que ça va Harry ? Tu pourrait rester a Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrer. . .  
  
-Non, je doit rentrer voir Draco. . . et oui, je vais bien ! Avez vous. . .  
  
Harry regarda sur le manteau de la cheminée, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un bocal avec de la poudre, il en pris, s'excusa auprès du directeur, il lança une poignet de poudre, entra dans le cheminée et cria a pleins poumon :  
  
-Sirius Black.  
  
Harry tourbillonna et tomba a genou sur des tuiles d'un bleu tendre. Il se releva et regarda tout autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu cette pièce dans ces souvenirs, ces nouveaux. Il y avait la une table, une armoire et tout les truc ménager pour une jolie cuisine peu modeste. Harry sortit de la cuisine et se retrouva dans le salon ou il vit Draco coucher a plat ventre, plume en l'air, la tête plonger dans un livre, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et Draco sursauta et se releva un peu, pour lui sourire.  
  
-Harry ! Hermione s'en viens et Ron sera la demain, il dit que Ginny a des problèmes dans ces devoirs d'été ! Tu a fait celui de métamorphose ? Je ne comprend rien dans ses trucs d'animagi. . . Dit t'il.  
  
-Heu. . Répondit Harry.  
  
-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Draco.  
  
-Oui ! T'en fait pas !  
  
-Ou était tu aller ?  
  
-Je suis aller voir Dumbledore, je ne crois pas qu'il nous laissera ici encore longtemps ! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Je refuse de partir ! Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi.. . .  
  
-T'inquiète pas, il ne me jettera pas dehors et tant que je serais la, tu sera sans doute la, toi aussi ! Dit Harry ahurit par ces propres mots.  
  
Draco lui souris et reprit son devoir. Harry s'excusa et retourna au Square, d'ou il repartit dans le temps des Maraudeurs, a la même époque ou lui était déjà aller une fois, cependant, les Maraudeurs connaissait déjà son identité. Harry les retrouva dans leur dortoirs, sans Peter. Il leur expliqua ce qui avait changer. James déçu, n'approuva pas, Remus frustrer de s'être fait tuer, n'approuva pas non plus. Sirius, content de ne pas être aller en prison, voulu approuver, mais la mort de ses amis, l'empêcha.  
  
-Bon, alors reste avec nous, on trouvera bien une solution ! Lui dit Remus. Je ne veux pas mourir tuer un soir de pleine lune, non je refuse !  
  
-On le sais très bien ça, Lunard ! Répondit Sirius.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Remus outrer encore, de savoir qu'il mourra un soir de pleine lune.  
  
-Tu déteste ce que tu est, c'est normal ! Répondit James a la place de Sirius.  
  
Sirius souris, puis ils se levèrent puis ils quittèrent le dortoir pour ce retrouver dans la salle commune. C'était un samedi et tous les élèves en profitait pour faire leur devoirs et s'amuser. Remus partis vers la bibliothèque pour étudier, James Sirius et Harry parti vers le stade de Quidditch ou James voulait voir les performance de Harry. Ils passèrent donc la fin de la journée a jouer au Quidditch et il sautèrent même le repas, trop concentrer dans leur jeux.  
  
Et sans que Harry ne puisse l'en empêcher, il s'était rapprocher des Maraudeurs et les Maraudeurs aussi. Un lien unique s'était former entre eux, même si ils ne se connaissaient pas encore beaucoup. Harry remarqua très vite, qu'il s'amusaient beaucoup plus a cette époque, avec ces personnes, qui dans son époque reposaient sous terre. Il l'avait très rapidement remarquer et au fond de son cœur, il souhaitait ne jamais partir, ne jamais quitter ces nouveaux amis. Et sans même le savoir, James, Remus et Sirius, souhaitaient la même chose. . .  
  
Fin du chapitre 4 ! A suivre dans le chapitre 5  
  
Remerciement au reviews :  
  
Tatiana Black : Voilà j'ai corriger et je lai arranger avant de mettre mon chap 4 ! J'espère que tu a aimer mon chapitre, j'espère que j'aurais plus de reviews pour le prochain !! enfin, je me dépêche a l'écrire !  
  
Annie : Hah ah ! je me débrouille avec mon poignet! Je survivrais ! J'espère que tu a aimer mon chapitre ! Et au fait, a tu lut la fic d'avant ? C'est une suite, cette fic ci !  
  
Siria : Enfin !! J'appréhendais le moment ou j aurais ta review !! Je suis contente que tu me trouve sadique ! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha j 'espère que tu a aimer mon chapitre, bouffeuse de mayonnaise ! 


	5. L’âme qui attend patiemment que se déchi...

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Je met avec plaisir, mon cinquième chapitre, remplit, d'action et de surprise! J'espère que vous aimeriez!  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
L'âme qui attend patiemment que se déchire la toile du doute  
  
Quelque jour plus tard, Harry avait intégrer les cours des élèves de sixième années. Chaque soir, lui et les trois Maraudeurs se réunissait dans l leur dortoir et ils cherchaient ensembles, une façon de vaincre leur morts. Ils se souvenait de Peter, mais en même temps, ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Il avait été la, mais en même temps, il n'y avait jamais été. James cherchait une explication plausible a la disparition de Peter, sans toute fois penser que c'est Harry qui l'avait fuir. Il finit par abandonner, car c'était trop compliquer pour lui, pensait t'il.  
  
Ils était assis sur le lit de Sirius, car le pauvre n'allait pas très bien. Il était tout blanc, il faisait de la fièvre et avait la nausée. Alors coucher sous ces couvertures, remonter jusqu au cou, il tentait d 'aider ses amis.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne va pas a l'infirmerie, Sirius ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Il n'y va jamais ! Répondit Remus a la place de Sirius.  
  
-Il est trop souvent malade, il ne veut pas occuper l'infirmière pour rien ! Ajouta James.  
  
-Comment ça il est trop souvent malade ?  
  
James haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il ne savait pas. Remus ne fit rien et Sirius fermis les yeux. Harry les regarda a tour de rôle, sans comprendre, puis finit par penser que personne ne le savait. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis ils commencent a dire leurs idées.  
  
-On peut. . . ne jamais s'être rencontrer ! Proposa James.  
  
-Non ! Murmura Sirius. Ce serais trop dure pour chacun d'entre. . .  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et courut hors du dortoir. James le suivit de près et Remus se leva et fit signe a Harry de le suivre.  
  
-Il est ou ?  
  
-Il malade et je crois qu'il est parti au toilette ! Ironisa Remus.  
  
Remus conduisit Harry dans les toilettes les plus proche du dortoir des Maraudeurs. La porte etait ouverte, Sirius était pencher par dessus une cuvette, James était assis a coter de lui avait un linge d'eau froide qu'il tenait sur le front de son ami. Remus fermis la porte et s'assit sur le bord d'un bain a coter de la cuvette. Harry s'assit a coter de lui. Sirius releva un peu la tête et James lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il prit et but.  
  
-Alors qu'est que tu était en train de dire ? Demanda James.  
  
-J'étais en train de dire que ça serais trop dure pour nous tous d'être tous seul de notre coter !  
  
-Il a raison ! Dit Remus a James.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Admit James. Ca va, Sirius ?  
  
Sirius s'était a nouveau pencher plus bas sur la cuvette et James craignit qu'il sois encore malade. Mais Sirius releva aussitôt la tête, recula un peu, mais resta quand même a genou devant. James garda le linge humide et il poursuivit leur réunion.  
  
-Hum. . . on pourrait tous partir tuer Voldemort, comme ça, il ne me tuerais pas plus tard ! Dit James.  
  
-Tu pourrait déménager loin avec Lily ! Proposa Remus.  
  
-Ou ne pas te battre avec Voldemort ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Dit Sirius qui venait de sortir de ses penser.  
  
-Quoi donc ? Demanda James.  
  
-Tu pourrait ne pas rencontrer Lily !  
  
-Mais non ! La ce serait trop dure pour moi ! Dit James.  
  
-Ou alors, ne pas te battre avec Voldemort ! Ajouta Sirius.  
  
-Je viens tout juste de le dire ! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Ah ! Dit Sirius gêner.  
  
Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis ils finirent par dire, pour Remus, de devenir des joueur de Quidditch professionnel, comme ça, Remus ne se ferait pas tuer et il serait sûrement encore la, quand Harry retournerait a son époque. Mais l'idée fut rejeter, parce que Remus n aimait pas le Quidditch. Leur idées se termina a une solution, plus au moins bonne. Harry devait revenir dans le temps, pour se rendre, le jour ou Voldemort viendrait tuer James et Lily et emmener Sirius, James, Lily et Harry bébé, ailleurs, pour que Voldemort ne fasse rien. Cette idée fut voter et approuver par Sirius, qui pencher sur la cuvette vomissait tout ce qu'il avait manger cette journée la. Harry parti donc vers le couloir du septième étage et quitta l'époque des Maraudeurs pour se retrouver 7ans plus tard, devant la maison des Potter.  
  
C'était exactement comme Dumbledore l'avait dit. Devant la maison, la moto de Sirius était garer a la hâte. Harry vit par la fenêtre, des gens s'affoler et courir en tous sens. Harry avança, pendant qu'au bout de la rue, une silhouette approchait. Harry entra dans la maison, par la force, puisse que celle ci était verrouiller. Sur le sofa, Sirius était coucher, blanc et ensanglanter. James s'affairait tout autour, Lily avait dans les bras un bébé qui pleurait. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en le voyant, Sirius repoussa James et se leva, comme pour le protéger.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t il avec un gros effort.  
  
-Ou est Remus ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Chez lui ! Répondit Sirius. Mais qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Est-ce la pleine lune ?  
  
-Non ! Mais qui êtes vous ? Redemanda Sirius presser.  
  
-Svp, Mr, dite le nous ! Implora Lily.  
  
-Avez vous changer de gardiens du secret ? Demanda Harry sans se soucier de rien.  
  
-Non, pas encore ! Répondit James.  
  
-Voldemort, approche et je suis celui qui vous sauvera ! Alors, couvrez, cacher vous sous une cape et venez, vous devez partir ! Dit Harry.  
  
Ils ne bougèrent pas et Harry lui jura qu'il ne voulait que les sauver. Lily pris une cape et se cacha en dessous et protégea son bébé. James fit de même et Sirius a bout de force fut obliger d 'en faire autant. Harry les emmena dehors, la silhouette était proche, mais quand même assez loin. Sirius s 'assit au volant de sa moto, Lily derrière lui et James juste derrière elle. Lily et le bébé Harry était protéger. Sirius décolla mais survola, très haut, la maison. Harry resta sur place sans bouger, face a Voldemort qui approchait, plus vite maintenant. Voldemort s'arrêta a un mettre de Harry, leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais cacher par un pouvoir d'invisibilité, la moto lui était invisible. Voldemort reposa les yeux sur Harry et son visage pris un horrible expression, Voldemort souriait.  
  
-Qui est tu pour avoir fait fuir les Potter et ce damner de Black ? Demanda t'il de sa voix aigus.  
  
-Je suis celui qui peut te détruire ! Répondit Harry sans ciller.  
  
-Ah oui ? Dit Voldemort peu convaincu.  
  
Il leva sa baguette magique vers Harry et lui lança le sortilège Doloris, que Harry évita facilement pour lui renvoyer un Expelliarmus. La baguette de Voldemort vola dans les air, mais il la rattrapa facilement. La mage noir lui lança le sortilège de l'imperium, question de s'amuser.  
  
« -Saute ! » Disait une voix dans la tête de Harry.  
  
Et Harry, pour jouer le jeu, sauta. Le rire de Voldemort le fit sourire.  
  
« -Cour partout ! » Ajouta la voix, dans la tête d'Harry.  
  
Et Harry, pour jouer le jeux, courut tout autour de Voldemort, mais s'arrêta derrière lui, pour rire au éclats.  
  
-Croyait tu que tu m'aurait avec un sortilège futiles, Tom ? Je résiste a l'Imperium depuis que j'ai 14ans ! Et je connais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne peut le penser ! Dit Harry.  
  
Et avant que Voldemort n'est pu se retourner, Harry lui lança un sortilège et Voldemort fut propulser un peu plus loin. Fou de rage, le Seigneur des ténèbres, reviens de quelque pas vers Harry et pointant sa baguette vers lui, il dit :  
  
-Voyons si tu pourra vaincre le serpent avant de te tuer ! Serpensortia !  
  
De la baguette du mage noir, un gros serpent au couleur vert et argent sorti pour tomber sur le sol. Il ondula un moment avant que le maître des ténèbres dise dans la langue Fourchelang :  
  
-Attaque le !  
  
Le serpent obéit et se dirigea vers Harry, l'air menaçant. Harry s'agenouilla, regarda fixement le serpent, puis en fourchelang, il dit :  
  
-Ne m'attaque pas, je suis comme lui et comme toi, ruser comme toi et je peux te parler comme lui ! Je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi et un ennemi pour lui qu'il veut vaincre avec mes propre amis ! Va, sauve toi avant que la fureur de Voldemort ne retombe sur toi !  
  
Le serpent se figea, puis obéissant a Harry, le serpent pris la fuite dans les herbe non loin d 'eux. Voldemort s'approcha de Harry, tourna autour de lui. Puis s'arrêta devant lui.  
  
-Qui est tu ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Je te l'ai dit, Tom, je suis celui qui peut te détruire !  
  
Voldemort tourna encore autour de lui, puis s'arrête a un mettre de lui.  
  
-voyons voir si tu résiste a ça, pauvre fou ! Dit t'il en levant sa baguette magique. Avada Kedavra !  
  
Harry se pencha au premier son du sort fatale qui passa au dessus de lui, sans même le toucher. Harry se releva, enleva la poussière de sa robe de sorcier et souris a Voldemort. Qui en furie lui dit :  
  
-Je t'aurais ! Toi et les Potter !  
  
Puis il transplana, loin de la. Harry s'étira, puis s'assit par terre. Et comme il l'avait imaginer, la moto réapparut et se posa devant lui. James sauta a terre et se planta devant Harry.  
  
-Toi, tu est fort ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Pas vraiment ! Dit Harry en se levant.  
  
-C'était plutôt courageux ! Dit Lily en rejoignant James. Il nous as sauver !  
  
-Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Mais ce n'est pas que je veulent vous abandonner, mais rester sur vos garde, laissez Sirius être le gardien et ne rester pas trop longtemps a découvert ! Recommanda Harry.  
  
Sirius était encore sur sa moto, il était coucher sur le guidons et tentait de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Au fait, Sirius est t'il encore malade ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Hélas oui ! Répondit James. On ne sais pas ce qu'il as, a être toujours malade. . .  
  
Harry parti un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle, il récita son incantation pour se retrouver, encore une fois dans la maison des Black. Il descendit l'escalier, une voix venant de la cuisine, l'intrigua au plus haut point. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et regarda a l'intérieur. Lily était assise a la table et lisait un livre en compagnie de. . . Harry ferma les yeux puis les réouvrit pour s'assurer que c'était bien la vérité. Lily lisait un livre, en faite, elle commentait le livre a nul autre que. . . James ?! Harry entra, et tout deux se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Harry !!! S'exclama sa mère.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Tu n'est pas supposer être a l'école ? Demanda son père.  
  
-Euh. . . oui ! Répondit Harry. Mais euh. . . Je vais aller a l'école. . .  
  
Il referma la porte et s'en alla dans le salon ou il repris de la poudre de cheminette pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui encore par hasard, était assis seul a son bureau. Harry s'assit devant lui.  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Dit le vieux sorcier.  
  
-Hum. . . Sirius ! Ou est Sirius ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Sirius ? Tu te rappelle pas ?  
  
Encore une fois, le cerveau de Harry se brouilla pour laisser entrer une foule de souvenirs. Ces parents n'étaient jamais mort, Harry avait vécus avec eux. Remus était la, encore, mais Sirius non. Sirius était mort de la même façon qu'il était mort la première fois, dans le voile de la mort. . .  
  
-Oui, ça va, je me souviens ! Répondit tristement Harry.  
  
Dumbledore parut attrister. Harry, la tête basse laissa entrer les derniers souvenirs. Comme la première fois, il était ami avec Draco, Ron et Hermione. Draco était a Gryffondor, il avait demander a été transférer et il habitait avec Harry et ces deux parents. Harry se leva, triste, marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de demander pardon a Dumbledore pour l'avoir déranger. Il marcha, tel un âme en peine vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il entra et retrouva Draco coucher a plat ventre sur le tapis face au foyer, avec Ron, ils jouaient au échec. Hermione, elle, lisait un livre. Harry se traîna jusqu'à elle et se laissa tomber a ses coter.  
  
-Hermione, saurait tu par hasard, ce qui rendrais toujours malade ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu est malade ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Non, fait juste répondre !  
  
-Oui, il y a pleins de poison ! Mais je ne les connais pas par cœur, tu veux que je fasse des recherches ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui, si tu veux ! Dit Harry en se levant. Je vais me promener.  
  
Il quitta le dortoir, sorti dehors, pris le magicobus et se retrouva devant le 12 Square Grimaurd. Il entra tout doucement, la voix de ses parents lui revenait encore, il s'assit dans les marches de l'escaliers et souris au souvenirs qui refaisait surface. Tant de souvenirs avec Lily, James, Sirius et Remus. Mais pourtant, Sirius n'était plus la et par dessus le marcher, il était mort pour la troisième fois, par sa faute. Harry se leva, monta l'escaliers, retrouva la chambre de Sirius, récita son incantation et se retrouva dans le couloir du septième étage. Pourtant cette fois, c'était le matin, a peine 5h. Harry marcha silencieusement jusqu'a la salle commune. Il entra et se figea en voyant une forme coucher sur un sofa. Harry s'approcha et reconnu les cheveux noir de Sirius. Il avait retrouver ses couleurs, il avait une couverture sur lui, qui le couvrait a peine. Harry arracha son regard de son parrain et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais il s'arrêta en voyant James descendre.  
  
-Pourquoi Sirius est la ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Parce que quand tu est partie hier soir, il est revenu avec nous dans le dortoir, on s'est coucher, mais vers 2h, il s'est relever, il était encore malade ! Mais il ne reviens jamais dans le dortoir quand il est malade au milieu de la nuit, il a peur de nous réveiller, alors il descend et il se couche la !  
  
-Il traîne un couverture avec lui ?  
  
-Non, c'est moi qui est venu lui en porter une ! Il me réveille chaque fois ! Et je le suit quand il sort de la salle de bain, je l'ai couvert et la, je venait le réveiller ! Les premières années s'amuse a le dérange quand il se lève. Dit James en s'approchant de Sirius.  
  
-Tu sais a quoi tu me fait penser James ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Non, a quoi ? Dit James en recouvrant Sirius.  
  
-A sa maman !  
  
-Il n'en as pas eut, donc c'est tant mieux ! Dit James avec un sourire. Aller Sirius, réveille toi !  
  
James secoua tout doucement son ami qui ouvrit les yeux avec effort. Il accepta de suivre James et Harry dans leur dortoir. Il se recoucha dans son lit et s'endormit très vite. James et Harry redescendit incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Il s'assit sur le sofa que venait de quitter Sirius et James posa la question la plus attendu :  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-J'ai réussit a vous sauver, toi et Lily ! Quand je suis revenu a mon époque, vous étiez dans la maison de Sirius, Remus était vivant, mais pas Sirius. . .  
  
-Il est mort ? Encore...Murmura James, déçut.  
  
-Oui, encore dans le voile de la mort ! Je commence a penser que c'est mon passer a moi que je doit changer ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Non, on arrivera a faire quelque chose ! Dit James.  
  
-Il faudrait tuer l'elfe de maison de Sirius ! Murmura Harry.  
  
-Kreattur ? Pourquoi tu veux tuer Kreatur ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.  
  
James et Harry se retourna pour voir Sirius debout derrière eux, enrouler dans une couverture noir. Il fit le tour du sofa et se jeta a coter de ces amis.  
  
-Parce que sans lui, tu ne serais pas partie courir a ta perte ! Répondit Harry.  
  
Fin du chapitre 5 ! a suivre dans le chapitre 6  
  
Remerciement au review :  
  
Siria : ok ok je veux pas de patte de lama ! voilà la suite ! ok ok, correct ? pas de pattes de lama hein ?  
  
Tatiana Black : ha ha oui, Harry est devenu un grand copain des Maraudeurs!!!! Enfin, j'ai pas beaucoup, mon amie m'attend, alors je te dit rapidement, j'espère que tu a aimer mon chapitre, il est pleins d'action !! Et les autres le seront tout au plus !!  
  
petites sorcières : Ha ha! Presque tout ce que tu a dit n'arrivera pas, malheureusement! ! je suis désoler de te dire ça!, tu verra au file des chapitre, ce qui arrivera, ce sera mieu que ce que tu peux penser, fait moi confiance! 


	6. Et si le cœur chantait

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Voilà ! pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer, mais je doit vous avertir, les prochains chapitre serons plate et pourvu de romance que je n'aime pas ! Je vais tenter d'être bonne, même si je n'aime pas du tout ça ! Enfin, je ferais ce que je peux ! Mais vous devez faire un liens entre mes noms de chapitres, il veulent dire quelque chose, chaque nom de chapitre vous dévoile un peu plus la fin. . . mais je ne dit plus rien moi, je suis en train de vous dire comment j'écris. . .  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Et si le cœur chantait  
  
Sirius resta incrédule devant cette affirmation, puis fermant les yeux, il imagina la meilleure façon de tuer Kreatur. Puis il hocha lentement la tête, en signa d'approbation. Ils restèrent un moment en silence puis James demanda :  
  
-Comment tu te sens, Sirius ?  
  
-Euh. . . bien ! je vais bien ! Mentit le Maraudeur.  
  
-Tu n'a pas l'air sur. . . Observa James.  
  
Sirius se leva et lui fit face, puis avec un sourire il affirma qu'il allait bien, avant d'être pris d'un vertige et d'être obliger de se rasseoir.  
  
-Reste ici aujourd'hui ! Dit James.  
  
-Non, je veux aller en cours ! Se lamenta Sirius. Je ne veux pas rester ici, c'est ennuyeux !  
  
-Alors tant pis, je vais t'enfermer dans le dortoir !  
  
-Je saurais en sortir !  
  
-J'en doute fort ! Répondit ironiquement James.  
  
Sirius se releva et parti en courant vers les dortoir, James a sa suite et Harry derrière. Sirius s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, en criant qu'il voulait aller en cours. James tenta d'ouvrir la porte que Sirius gardait fermer.  
  
-Tu sera encore malade ! Sirius, ouvre cette porte !!!  
  
-Non ! Et je ne serais pas malade. . . Dit Sirius avant un haut le cœur.  
  
-Sirius, je te connais par cœur, ouvre cette porte avant d'être malade !  
  
-Non ! Et arrête de tout deviner de moi ! Cria Sirius avant de se jeter a genou devant la cuvette.  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel, sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de chambre, de la pointer vers la porte et de murmurer :  
  
-Alohomora !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et les deux Potter découvrit un Sirius vomissant. Remus, attirer par le bruit les rejoignit, James reprit sa place, a coter de la cuvette et face a son ami, avec un longe humide et un verre d'eau, Remus sur le bord de la baignoire et Harry a ses coter. Un peu plus tard, après que les hauts le cœurs de Sirius se sois calmer, une voix résonna dans la corridor des dortoir et un Lily, habiller de travers, les cheveux en désordre, baguette en mains arriva.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Gronda t'elle.  
  
Elle regarda la scène, regardant James avec mépris, regardant Remus avec douceur, regardant Harry d'un air interrogateur puis son regard s'attendris devant Sirius, qui relevant la tête tremblait un peu de froid.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lily d'une voix douce.  
  
-Euh. . . Il est malade ?! Répondit James en se passant aussitôt une main dans les cheveux.  
  
Lily, le regarda puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha vers Sirius et lui toucha le front et les joues. Puis parti et reviens avec son sac a dos. Elle ferma la porte, fouilla dans son sac et sorti deux flacons de pilules. Elle en pris deux, les donna a Sirius qui les pris en buvant de l'eau.  
  
-C'est quoi ? Demanda t'il en réprimant un frison.  
  
-Du tylenol ! Ca fera baiser ta fièvre.  
  
Elle lui donna deux autres pilules, du deuxième flacons, les donna a Sirius qui les avala avec de l'eau.  
  
-Et ça ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Cravole ! Ca enlève le mal de cœur !  
  
-Ah ! Repondit Sirius.  
  
-Mais il faut attendre une heure, pour voir si la bien agit et si tu ne fait aucune réaction allergique! Dit Lily.  
  
-Allergi quoi ?  
  
-Allergique ! Mais laisse tomber, ce serait trop compliquer tout t'expliquer !  
  
Sirius s'appuya contre le mur, Lily contre la porte et ils attendit. Au début dans le silence, puis ils commencèrent a parler, Quidditch au début, puis Lily exaspérer leur parla des sport moldu. Puis au bout d'une heure, voyant que Sirius n'avait aucune réaction sauf qu'il voulait dormir, ils partirent se préparer et se rejoignit dans la salle commune.  
  
-Oh non ! Murmura Lily.  
  
-Quoi ? Demanda aussitôt James.  
  
-On a manquer le premier cour ! Se lamenta t'elle.  
  
-C'était quoi ? Demanda Sirius a moitié endormit.  
  
-Potion !  
  
-Alors on a rien manquer ! Ajouta Harry.  
  
Ils partirent vers le cour de métamorphose. Ils prirent toutes leurs place, juste avant que le professeur McGonagall n'entre, la chance était finalement de leur coter. Durant tout le cour, Sirius somnolait a son bureau, James s 'ennuyait, Remus était ravi, Lily regardait Harry en se demandant bon nombre de questions. Et Harry, était ravi de voir McGonagall plus jeune. Le professeur faisait son cour avec une certaine enthousiasme, mais s'arrêta en voyant Sirius. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tapota la tête de sa baguette magique. Sirius releva la tête et de ses yeux endormit, la questionna du regard.  
  
-Vous savez, Mr Black que la nuit existe pour dormir et non pour la passer a faire des bêtises avec vos amis ! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Euh. . Professeur ! Intervient James.  
  
McGonagall se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Il n'a pas pu dormir, il a été malade toute la nuit ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Et je lui ai donner des tylenol et des cravoles ! Ajouta Lily. L'effet secondaire fait dormir !  
  
-Oh ! S'excusa le professeur. Alors Mr Black, retournez a votre dortoir dormir, je vous dispense de cours pour la journée et demain, si vous ne vous sentez pas mieux !  
  
-Mais. . . je veux. . . Marmonna Sirius avant de se lever.  
  
Il fit quelque pas vers la porte, mais pris d'un autre vertige et d'un élan de sommeil, il tomba a plat ventre sur le sol et perdit connaissance. McGonagall s'affola et se précipita vers lui. James se leva d'un bond et courut vers son ami, Remus en fit autant, ainsi que Lily et Harry.  
  
-Je suis qu'une idiote, je n'aurais pas du lui donner autant de tylenol ! S'accusa la belle rousse en se mordant les doigts.  
  
Aider de McGonagall, les Maraudeur emmenèrent leur ami a l'infirmerie ou l'infirmière fit en sorte de le réveiller. Le professeur les abandonna pour retourner auprès de ses autres élèves rester seul. Lily s'assit sur un lit un peu plus loin et se morfondait. James inquiet restait près de son ami, Remus était assis sur le lit a gauche de Sirius et le regardait. Harry impuissant, décida que Sirius était entre bonne main et alla tenter de consoler sa jeune mère.  
  
-Allons, Lily, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Il va s'en sortir, j 'en suis sur ! Dit t'il réconfortant.  
  
Lily avait enfouit sa tête dans ces mains et ces épaules tressaillir légèrement lorsque Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
-C'est ma faute si jamais il meurt ! Murmura t'elle.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? Il ne va pas mourir d'avoir pris deux tylenol. . . Dit Harry.  
  
Lily releva lentement la tête et le regarda en pleins dans les yeux. Puis elle détourna la tête, regarda James s'agiter près du lit dans lequel reposait son ami.  
  
-Il est plus mature que je ne le pensais. . .  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-James ! Répondit Lily avec avidité.  
  
-Oui, James aime beaucoup Sirius, comme lui peut l'aimer ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu semble bien les connaître et pourtant, ça ne fais même pas une semaine que tu est ici ! Remarqua Lily.  
  
-Oui, je les connais mieux que je ne le croyais !  
  
L'infirmière réussit a réveiller Sirius qui ne bougea pas. James s'assit dans une chaise soulager et Lily soupira d'aise.  
  
-Ou sont les toilettes ? Marmonna Sirius.  
  
-A coter de mon bureau, mais vous ne devez. . . Commença l'infirmière.  
  
Elle fut interrompu par Sirius qui se levant, courut jusqu'au toilettes en renversant tout sur son passage, arriver la, il se jeta a genou devant la cuvette et y vomit ce qui pouvait encore ce trouver dans son estomac.  
  
-Pas vous levez. . . Finit L'infirmière en soupirant de désespoir.  
  
-C'est toujours comme ça, quand on essais de le soigner ! Remarqua James. Il vaux mieux le laisser vomir, le garder au repos et ensuite il va bien !  
  
-Quitter l'infirmerie ! Déclara l'infirmière, outrer et ne prenant pas garde au remarque de James. Je m'arrangerais avec lui, aller partez !  
  
Remus et James sortir mais restèrent très près de l'infirmerie, tandis que Harry, Lily l'entraîna a la grande salle, réclamant quelque chose a manger. Arriver la, elle l'emmena vers une groupe de filles, assise au milieu de la table a bavarder et manger. Lily s 'assit a coter d'une blonde et face a une fille au chevaux noir et a la tête basse. Lily présenta Harry a ses amies, sans toutefois s'adresser a la fille solitaire. Le nom de la blonde était Camille, elle était fille de moldu et une très bonne amie a Lily. Lorsque Harry lui demanda le nom de la fille en face d'elle, elle baisa le ton et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :  
  
-Elle ne parle jamais ! Elle reste avec nous, mais elle ne dit jamais rien et elle reste toujours a l'écart. . . Elle s'appelle Aldria !  
  
Harry ne dit rien et resta silencieux. Les cours de l'après midi fut suspendu pour les BUSE des cinquième années. Lily entraîna Harry partout avec ces amies, Aldria était toujours derrière. Les filles se dirigea vers le parc, ou elle s'assit et commencèrent une discutions sur les garçons de l'école, Harry mi en retrait parce qu'il était un garçon ce retrouva aussi seul que pouvait l'être Aldria. Assit a coter d'elle, il regardait le lac, tout comme elle. Leur regard se croisait de temps a autre.  
  
-Bonjour ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour ! Répondit t'elle timidement.  
  
Harry lui souris. Il lui posèrent des questions, au quelles elle répondait sans gêne. Ce fut ainsi que Harry appris la nature de sa famille, ainsi que tout pleins d'autre truc qui tourmentait son jeune esprit. Elle était la plus jeune d'une famille de 7enfants. Sa famille était un noble famille de sorciers au sang pur, tous maintenant, au service de Voldemort. Ces parents était très peu gentil avec elle, parce qu'elle était a Gryffondor et non a Serpentard, la maison de leur maître. Harry compatis avec elle. Il la trouvait gentille, belle même. . .  
  
James arriva en courant près d'eux, arrêtant leur conversation, a eux comme a Lily et ses amis.  
  
-Sirius. . . Il a arrêter de vomir. . . mais on ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Il est au dortoir ! Dit t'il a bout de souffle.  
  
Harry s'excusa auprès d'Aldria, se leva et suivit James jusqu'au dortoir. Sirius était coucher dans son lit et dormait. Remus était sur son lit a lire un livre. Harry et James le rejoignit et il déposa son livre.  
  
-Il faut trouver une solution, pour qu'on sois tous en vie ! Dit Remus, jetant un regard sur Sirius.  
  
-Il faudrait, essayer de tuer Kreatur ! Dit Harry.  
  
-On pourrait attendre, laisse l'année finir et aider Sirius a tuer Kreatur. . . Hasarda James.  
  
-Oui, mais combien de temps reste t'il ? Demanda Harry. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici !  
  
-Il reste 4 jours ! Dit Remus.  
  
L'idée fut approuver. Ils restèrent durant le reste de la journée dans le dortoir, a veiller sur Sirius. Et le soir venu, ils se couchèrent en pensant tuer Kreatur, mais Harry, presque malgré lui, pensa a Aldria. . .  
  
Fin du chapitre 6 ! A suivre dans le chapitre 7  
  
Remerciement aux review :  
  
Siria : lol ok ! bah tiens! Voila la suite! La prochaine suite va être un peu assommante, 4jours en un chapitre et plus... ça va être fou fou fou !!!! Enfin ça sera pas trop grave, ça va être romantico un tit peu, mais on s'en fou, hein ?  
  
Patmol Potter : Rebienvenu a la lecture de ma fic ! J'espère quelle te plait autant que l'autre ! Et oui, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas quand Harry essais de changer le futur, le passer et comme je lai écrit, il exige beaucoup !!! enfin, merci de ta review et de ton encouragement, je la laisserais pas tomber, j'adore ma fic !  
  
blurp3 :Merci de ta review et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plait autant que les autres!  
  
Tatiana Black : un chapitre juste pour toi!! Tu sais en partie ce qu'il a, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi! Tu verra, je te promet une fin de fic toute mignonne a partir de 4 chapitre avant la fin! Et j'y arrive! La je fait les quatre jours, après, un autre essais. . . . en gros, il y aura trois nouvelles essais avant de commencer vers la fin de ma fic! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu va en penser, enfin, voilà, plus de chantage hein? Demanda je me lance dans le chapitre 7. . . 


	7. Peutêtre entendraient t’on ses cris

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Peut-être entendraient t'on ses cris  
  
Pendant les jours qui suivit, les Maraudeurs faisaient des tours au Serpentard. Sirius était de la partie, quoi que un peu faible, restait légèrement en retrait. Harry, lui, faisait la navette entre Aldria et les Maraudeurs. Un jour, Sirius l'entraîna dans un couloir sombre, pour lui dire :  
  
-Tu n'est pas obliger de rester toujours avec nous ! Tu peux bien rester avec Aldria, si tu le veut, c'est pas nous qui va aller te sauter au visage de nous avoir abandonner, tu sait ?  
  
Harry le regarda sans comprendre. D'accord, il lui disait qu'il pouvait passer plus de temps avec Aldria sans les gêner et ça, il en était ravi. Mais, il disait que ça ne les dérangeait pas, qu'il les abandonne, donc, une façon subtile de lui dire « C'est triste quand tu n'est pas avec nous ». Harry souris a penser ainsi.  
  
-D'accord, je vais essayer de comprendre ! Répondit t'il.  
  
-Comprendre quoi ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-J'ai le droit de vous abandonner ou pas ?  
  
Sirius éclata de rire et décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry, déjà en bataille, avant d'aller rejoindre James et Remus qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas compris, pris le chemin de la volière, ou Aldria devait l'attendre pour aller a Pré-Au-Lard pour le dernier samedi de l'année. Il restait deux jours, sans compter ce jour la. Harry monta lentement vers la volière, il ouvrit la porte et regarda les chouette et les hibou, ses yeux cherchait malgré lui, une chouette au plumage blanc qui aurait voler vers lui, mais hélas, sa belle chouette blanche n'y était pas. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une tête au cheveux noir qui regardait dehors. Harry s'approcha d'elle, doucement.  
  
-Salut ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Salut ! Répondit t'elle.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis ils prirent le chemin de Pré-Au- Lard ou ils burent une bière au beurre au trois balais, passèrent acheter des bonbons, puis finalement passèrent devant la cabane hurlante, ou Aldria lui raconta l'histoire des légendaires fantôme hurlant de la maison abandonner. Harry se força a être surpris et intriguer. Peu avant que le soleil ne se couche, Aldria et Harry rentrèrent a l'école. Près du lac, les Maraudeurs jetaient des sortilèges sur un garçon a plat ventre par terre qui se protégeait de ses mains. Aldria, un main sur la bouche étouffa un cris lorsqu'elle reconnut Serverus Rogue. Harry lui, sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-C'est. . . c'est. . . Bégaya la pauvre fille.  
  
-C'est Serverus Rogue, oui, je sais ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Lily va se fâché si elle voit ça. . . Dit Aldria en se reprenant un peu.  
  
-Oui, il y a de grande chance !  
  
Harry se dirigea vers Sirius et James. Remus était en retrait coucher dans l'herbe a lire un livre, mais toutefois, ces yeux ne bougeait pas.  
  
-Prend ça, vilain de Serpentard ! Rigola James en faisant semblant de jeter un sortilège.  
  
-Voyons, Cornedrue, il faut pas jeter des sortilège méchant, on aime les Serpentard, tu a oublier ? Dit sarcastiquement Sirius.  
  
-Mais non, Patmol, vive les Serpentard, mais lui, Servilo, il n'est pas un Serpentard ! Dit James avec ironie.  
  
-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ! Dit Harry.  
  
James et Sirius éclataient de rire.  
  
-Mais non, il est a Serpentard, mais il nous chiale toujours dessus quand on lui lance un petit sortilège ! Il dit que ce n'est quand même pas sa faute si il est vilain ! Dit James avec un sourire méchant.  
  
-Et pourquoi vous dite aimer les Serpentard alors ?  
  
-Il dit qu'on devrait aimer la race des gagnants ! Grogna Sirius.  
  
-Ah je vois ! Dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Serverus se releva péniblement, pendant que les deux Maraudeurs, occuper a parler, ne le regardaient pas. Il attrapa sa baguette magique, la pointa vers Harry, sans vraiment le viser et cria de toute ses force :  
  
-Stupefix !  
  
Et tenta de s'enfuir, mais fut retenu par quelqu'un qui, se jetant sur lui, l'immobilisant au sol. Sirius tenta de le tenir au sol, pendant que James le rua de coup de pieds.  
  
-Jamais, jamais on immobilise un Gryffondor, t 'entend, Servilus ? Et encore moins le f. . .l'ami de James Potter !!! Cria James.  
  
-Et jamais mon ami, a moi aussi ! Dit Sirius, a bout de souffle sous les coup de Rogue pour se sauver.  
  
Remus se leva lentement, avanca vers Harry, pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura :  
  
-Enervatum !  
  
Harry se releva aussitôt, regardant autour de lui, puis remarqua James et Sirius frapper son professeur de potion en criant de ne jamais pétrifier un Gryffondor. Souriant malgré lui, il demanda a Remus :  
  
-Ca fait longtemps qu'ils s'amusent ?  
  
-Au moins cinq bonnes minutes ! Répondit Remus sans sourire.  
  
Harry vit Aldria, qui n'avait pas bouger, se mettre a courir vers la porte de l'école. Harry se dirigea vers Sirius et James. Il attrapa le bras de son parrain et le tira en arrière.  
  
-Arrêtez ! Ca ne donne rien de se comporter comme des moldus ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Ca fait du bien de se défouler ! Dit James, cessant de donner des coups de pieds a Rogue.  
  
-On ta créer sorciers, non moldu pour régler tes différent avec les points, James ! J'ai appris ça et ce serait bien que toi aussi, tu l'apprenne ! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu ferait de ne plus jamais lever ta baguette sur lui, d'accord ? dit James a Serverus et lui décochant un dernier coup de pieds.  
  
Rogue se leva lentement, péniblement, avec tant d'effort. Puis il s'enfuit en tentant de courir. Harry lâcha Sirius, qui appuyer sur le torse de Harry regardait la scène avec un sourire, qui tomba par terre. Sirius se releva et regarda Harry puis James. Ils rentrèrent a la grande salle, avec Remus. Ils mangèrent un peu, puis monta a la salle commune ou il jouèrent au échec.  
  
-Ou va tu aller, Harry ? Demanda James.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne peux pas aller la ou j'irais a mon époque, donc je ne sais pas !  
  
-Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas chez moi ? Proposa Remus, baissant son livre.  
  
-Pourquoi chez toi ? Il peux venir chez moi ! Dit James.  
  
-Je te proposerais bien de venir chez moi, mais je ne pense pas que l'idée serais bonne ! Dit Sirius a Harry en souriant tristement.  
  
-Et en plus, c'est la pleine lune dans deux jours, Remus, il ne peut pas aller chez toi, tes parents vont avoir peur, tu sais comment ils sont, quand nous on va chez toi ? Dit James a Remus sans se soucier de se que Sirius a dit.  
  
-Oui d'accord, va pour chez toi, James ! Dit Remus.  
  
-C'est décider ! Dit James joyeusement. Tu viens chez moi ! Tu est d'accord, j'espère ? Ajouta James devant le peu d'enthousiasme de Harry.  
  
-Ai-je le choix ? Ironisa Harry.  
  
-Non ! Répondit James et Sirius ensemble, avant de rire de bon cœur.  
  
-C'est ce que je disait ! ajouta Harry en souriant.  
  
Ils finirent leur partie, puis monta a leur dortoir, préparer leur valise, puis ils se couchèrent, le cœur joyeux.  
  
Au matin, Harry fut réveiller par une voix qui chantonnait encore les deux même mots « Pleine lune, pleine lune, pleine lune, lune, pleine, pleine lune ! ». Harry gémit, puis se cacha la tête sous son oreiller. La voix se tut, puis étouffant, Harry ressortit la tête et la voix chantonnait encore, mais de travers : « Lune pleine, pleine Lune. Nelu nepleine, pleine lune, pleine lune, lune pleine, nelu pleine. Pleine nelu, lelune, pleine lune ».  
  
-Tu t 'est tromper Sirius, c'est pas lune pleine, mais pleine lune ! Marmonna Harry.  
  
Sirius ria puis vient s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry.  
  
-Non, je me suis pas tromper, je m'amuse, c'est monotone dire toujours les deux même mots !  
  
-Alors change de disque ! Dit Harry en s'assoyant.  
  
-Oui, peut-être que je devrais ! Dit Sirius, sans sourire.  
  
-Ca va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.  
  
Retrouvant un sourire forcer, Sirius se leva et repris son ménage. Harry se leva, s'habilla puis rangeant le peu de choses qu'il avait, commença a aider son parrain.  
  
-Tu n'a pas l'air content que l'école finisse ! Observa Harry.  
  
-Je m'en réjouis jamais, sauf si je vais passer du temps chez James ou Remus ! Répondit Patmol.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je n'aime pas mes parents, je n'aime pas mon frère, je n'aime pas mes cousines, sauf une ! Enfin je n'aime personne qui porte le nom de Black, sauf une !  
  
-Ca ce comprend ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu connais ma famille ? S'étonna Sirius.  
  
-Un peu ! Je connais Bellatrix. . . Dit Harry, le cœur serrer. Nymphadora, Narcisa. . .  
  
-Je voit, tu connais celle que j'aime et deux idiotes ! Ajouta Sirius.  
  
-Oui et moi je déteste Bellatrix, mais je ne connais pas Narcisa !  
  
-Elle est une idiote, même si elle suit tout le monde ! Bellatrix, c'est la pire des idiotes, je la déteste, je la tuerais, si je pouvais ! Elle fait tout pour me rendre la vie misérable ! Dit Sirius avec haine.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle ta fait ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est a causse d'elle si je sui. . . Non rien, elle fait juste l'idiote. . . Se repris Sirius.  
  
Ils finirent a deux la valise de Sirius puis ils descendirent rejoindre Remus et James qui jouait au carte explosive dans la salle commune. Sirius ne s'assit pas avec eux et alla près de la cheminée qui fixa. Harry s'assit a coter des deux autres Maraudeurs qui ne semblait pas inquiet par l'attitude étrange de Sirius.  
  
-Il fait toujours ça ! Dit James lisant dans les penser de Harry. Ne cherche pas a le calmer, il va frustrer dans son coin, il va défrustrer, parler a Lily puis revenir !  
  
-Oui, toujours comme ça ! Ajouta Remus.  
  
-Pourquoi il parle a Lily ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais a chaque fois, James s 'en va ! Dit Remus en souriant.  
  
-Mais la !!! C'est Lily Evans, c'est un tout petit peu normal, me concernant ! Se défendit James.  
  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublier que Jamie était amoureux de la belle rousse ! Se moqua Remus.  
  
-Mais va tu arrêter ! Dit James en lui jetant des cartes au visage.  
  
-Oui oui, calme toi Jamie, je ne veux pas mourir tuer par les cartes explosive de James Potter !!!! Ria Remus en se protégeant le visage.  
  
Comme James l'avait dit, Lily rejoignit Sirius et ils se mirent a bavarder. Sirius avait remonter ses jambes contre lui, Lily était assise sur le bras du fauteuil et lui parlait, sans que personne ne les attendent. Et pour la première fois, James resta dans la salle commune.  
  
Un peu avant le souper, Sirius les rejoignit, sourire aux lèvres. Ils descendit, a quatre, dans la grande salle ou il se gavèrent de toute bonne nourriture, en se dernier banquet. Puis très tard, les élèves remonta a leur salle communes ou ils parlèrent, puis montèrent se coucher pour la dernière fois de l'année, car demain, très tôt, les Maraudeurs et leur camardes d'école monteraient dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramènera a leur famille pour deux mois, avant de les ramener a Poudlard. Cette nuit la, James s'endormit en pensant a sa belle Lily, Remus en se torturant l'esprit pour la pleine lune, qu'allait t'il faire, tout seul cette nuit la ? Sirius, torturer par les images de sa mère, son frère et son père. Et Harry, voyant les images de ces nouveaux amis, de Sirius et James le défendant et même, pensa t'ils, a un bel été, peut-être même le plus beau, chez son père. . .  
  
Fin du chapitre 7 a suivre dans le chapitre 8  
  
Tatiana : Aldria, on sais pas encore qui s'est, mais je vous réserve pleins de surprise ! Un petit chapitre inspirer de toi, je l'avoue ! Ton chapitre de la nouvelle ma donner une idée et je l'ai mis dans mon chapitre, mais je ne t'ai pas copier, j'ai juste pris l'idée général en se qui concerne Sirius et l'ai modifier ! Tu m'en veux pas dit ???? Enfin, je suis contente que tu aime mon chapitre 6, et il y aura pleins de truc avec Lily et Aldria, bientôt ! Mais la, le prochain chapitre ça va être, un moment dans le Poudlard express et le début de l'été chez James. Et Je vais peut-être faire un bout chez Sirius aussi, montrer comment ça se passe. . . ouais, je vais faire ça ! Enfin, j'ai écrit ce chapitre la en une heure, je doit avouer qu'il va vite, qu'il est pas très amusant et qu'il est pas super bien écrit, mais c'est pas lui le plus important !!J'espère que tu trouvera un peu l'intrigue qui règne autour de Aldria, peut-être que tu la trouver, peut-être que pas. . .  
  
Siria : Ouais, toi et tes truc romantique avec Lily et James ! Bon alors voilà le chapitre 7, avec en grande partie Aldria ! J'espère tu a aimer le chapitre 6, l'ai écris en pensant full a toi !!! Enfin, faudrait finir notre émission, un de ses jours. . .  
  
Ana : Je suis contente que t'ai lut mon autres fic et heureuse que tu préfère celle ci, moi aussi, je l'aime mieux que l'autre! Et oui, je sais que la fin est vache pour Sirius et Remus, j'ai pleurer en pensant qu'il allait encore mourir! Et je te promet aussi, que Sirius et Remus vont être vivant a la fin de ma fics, je te dit pas qu'ils vont pas mourir plusieurs fois, mais ils serons vivants!!!! Et Sirius il malade parce que. . . je peux pas vraiment te le dire, mais c'est injuste de te dire »tu saura dans les prochain chapitre » Mais j'ai le goût de te dire ça, mais c'est chien, alors je te dit juste ce que Sirius n'a pas finit de dire « -C'est a causse d'elle si je suis toujours malade ! » C'est tout, je ne peux pas te dire plus, tu saura dans les autres chapitre, pourquoi c'est la faute a Bellatrix ! et aussi, est-ce que Une journée c'est assez vite pour toi ?=P  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Voilà pour le prochain chapitre! 


	8. Le plus bel instant

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Voilà, nouveau chapitre!! Je suis pleine d`inspiration! J`éecris un chapitre quand je me leve et je le finit avant d`aller a l`école! Et je suis contente de mon chapitre 8!!!!! Alors bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews, d`arreter surtout pas de m`en donner, car ca, c`est ma paye a moi! =D  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Le plus bel instant  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveiller par une voix qui cria « Tout le monde debout, vous avez assez dormir bande de dormeux compulsif !!! ». Harry se tourna d'un coter de l'autre coter, mais il reçut un oreiller en plein visage.  
  
-Hey paresseux, lève toi !!! Dit Sirius joyeusement, avant de se tourner vers James. Aller James, debout !!!!!!!!  
  
James marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensif, puis se retourna pour faire dos à Sirius, qui lui lança un oreiller et James finit par se redresser, attraper ces lunettes et regarder la pièce.  
  
-Pourquoi Remus et Harry, dorme encore ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Harry est réveillé, tant qu'a Remus, je voulais aller lui sauter sur le dos ! Rigola Sirius.  
  
-Non, ça va, je suis réveillé !!! Répondit celui ci.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Harry se levèrent, ramassèrent toute leurs affaires et les mirent près de la porte, puis ils descendirent a la grande salle prendre un déjeuner rapide et quelque minutes plus tard, toute l'école était sur a la gare. Apres de rapide aure voir au garde de chasse de Poudlard qui avait si peu était présent dans la vie des Maraudeurs, le train s'ébranla et Harry fit, comme d'habitude, ces adieux personnelle au château. Puis après, son attention fut tirée de la fenêtre pour regarder les trois Maraudeurs qui venait de se lancer dans une partie de cartes explosive.  
  
-Vous avez jouer a ça toute la semaine ! Observa Harry.  
  
-Ouais, mais on tut le temps comme on peu, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sirius en lui jetant une carte au visage.  
  
Et la partie de carte tourna en bataille. Les cartes volaient dans les compartiments et les quatre garçons en train de se battre ne remarqua point la fille qui se tenait sur le seuil. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis les garçons s'arrêtèrent et peu e peu, se lâchaient levèrent la tête au plafond, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Je peu savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Nous ? Mais rien Evans, on jouait aux cartes ! Dit James.  
  
-Oui, j'ai vu ! On a même reçut des carte a sept compartiments d'ici ! Ironisa la belle rousse.  
  
-Oups ! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Ouais, tu la dit, oups ! Dit Lily en tourna les talons.  
  
-Pourquoi elle vient toujours gâcher notre fun ? Grogna James en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.  
  
-Parce que on a tendance a trop s'amuser ? Proposa Sirius en s'assoyant a coter de lui.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa dans un quasi silence. Remus s'était plongé dans un livre qui le captivait complètement. James et Sirius jouait a la guerre des pouces. Et Harry les regardait jouer, car la gagnant devait jouer avec Harry. C'était terriblement drôle, Harry se tordait de rire sur son banc et Sirius demanda au moins 5 pauses a forces de rire.  
  
-Dit Jamie, tu a demandé a tes parents pour Harry ? Demanda Sirius durant l'une de ces pauses.  
  
-Oups ! Répondit James.  
  
-Tu la pas demander ? S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Non, pas trop. . . .  
  
-Tête de linotte ! Dit Sirius en lui donna une taloche en arrière de la tête.  
  
-Mais ils voudront, ils veulent toujours ! Dit James comme pour se défendre.  
  
-Je l'espère pour toi ! Dit Remus sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
Le voyage se termina, Harry ne revit pas Aldria et il se désolait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire adieux, car il ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Il descendit du train avec les Maraudeurs. Remus leur dit aure voir et parti vers sa mère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Sirius ne leur dit même pas aure voir car son frère le tira par le bras jusqu'a leur mère qui accueillit Sirius avec une taloche derrière la tête. James s'en mordit les lèvres et se dirigea, avec Harry, vers ses deux parents cote a cote qui lui souriait. Il les embrassa puis se tourna vers Harry, puis vers ses parents.  
  
-Je vous présente Harry, il viens de loin et il pourrait rester a la maison un bout de temps ? Demanda James.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Dit Mr Potter en souriant.  
  
James souris à Harry et lui murmura a l'oreille :  
  
-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils voulaient toujours ! Tu va voir, papa est génial et maman cuisine très bien !  
  
Harry souriait, il allait connaître ces grands-parents. Plus souriait que jamais, il suivit James sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ils franchirent la barrière qui les emmena dans le monde des moldus juste après les Black. Sirius était poussé, frapper par sa mère. Et James, en saignait des lèvres. Sirius leur jeta un regard et leur souris, puis abandonna sa mère et son frère, il revient sur ces pas pour serrer James contre lui et lui demander :  
  
-Je peux venir chez toi si ça devient trop insupportable ?  
  
-Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi Sirius ! Répondit James. Même mes parents son d'accord ! Viens sans hésiter si ça devient trop fort !  
  
Sirius hocha la tête et rejoignit sa mère, mais resta légèrement en arrière. Les Potter se dirigea vers une voiture rouge sang qui les attendait devant la gare. Les deux valises dans le coffre arrière, James et Harry sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Mr et Mrs Potter a l'avant, ils partirent tous vers la maison des Potter.  
  
Le voyage dura près de une heure. Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, Harry en était ahurit. Devant s'élevait un château, un véritable château d'antan. A chaque extrémité, des tourelles s'élevait. La porte de devant, aussi noir que les cheveux de Sirius, était aussi grande, ou presque, que les porte de Poudlard. James s'approcha de Harry.  
  
-Bienvenu chez Potter's Manoir ! Dit t'il.  
  
Mr Potter pris les deux valises et précéda son fils dans l'allée de la maison. James ouvrit la porte, Harry entra, le hall d'entrer était aussi majestueux que le manoir de l'extérieur. Mr Potter déposa les valises dans le hall, Mrs Potter entra et il referma la porte.  
  
-Je vais demander a Fleur et Shmi de prendre vos valises et de les monter ! Harry prendra t'il la chambre d'ami, James ? Dit Mr Potter.  
  
-C'est la chambre de Sirius! Grogna James. Non, je vais demander à Shmi de lui faire une place dans ma chambre !  
  
Mr Potter hocha la tête et parti vers la cuisine. Mrs Potter s'approcha de Harry. Il avait senti une drôle d'odeur, forte et douce a la fois. Mrs Potter marchait très lentement et semblait vielle sans l'être.  
  
-Ils y a pleins de chambre près de celle de James, mais il ne veut pas les donner a d'autre que ces deux amis ! Chacun d'eux a une chambre ici, peut- être aura tu la tienne, plus tard ! dit t'elle avant de s'en aller a la suite de son mari.  
  
Harry suivit James dans le grand escalier du manoir. Une fois sur le palier principal, Harry regarda des deux coter. A droite s'était une foule de portes et a gauches un grand salon et trois portes.  
  
-A gauche c'est le coter de mes parents et a droite, tout est moi ! Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre de Sirius et celle de Remus ! Dit James en entraîna Harry vers le coter gauche.  
  
Il passa devant trois portes, James expliqua que c'etait les chambre de Shmi, de Fleur et de Ani. Puis, il ouvrit une porte, Harry en resta stupéfait. C'était une grande salle, très grande. De chaque coter, il avait trois grande anneaux, au sol, il y avait un coffre et des balais. C'était un terrain de Quidditch.  
  
-Voilà ma salle de jeu ! Rigola James. Mon père ma fait bâtir ça quand j'ai été accepter dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école ! On viendra voler, tout a l'heure si tu veux !  
  
James referma la porte et passa devant plusieurs porte qui s'avérait a être, une bibliothèques, une salle de classes, un laboratoire de potion et autres. James s'arrêta devant une porte sur laquelle était graver deux mots : « Sirius Black ». James ouvrit la porte et Harry souris, la chambre n'était pas comme celle qu'avait Sirius au Square. Elle était très spacieuse, il avait un lit a baldaquin au milieu de la pièce, les rideaux était rouges, comme a Poudlard. Il y avait pleins de photos accrocher partout dans la pièce et des livres, des vêtements, une chambre a la Sirius.  
  
-C'est la chambre a Sirius ! Dit James. Mais il n`a fait pas le manage. Je me demande ce que fait Ani !  
  
-Ani ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, c'est l'elfe de maison à Sirius ici ! Mon elfe a moi, c'est Shmi et Fleur c'est l'elfe à Remus ! Il faudra te trouver un elfe ! Je vais demander a maman si elle veux me donner Shmu !  
  
-Vous avez pleins d'elfes ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui ! Moi j'en ai trois, ma mère en a sept et mon père douze ! Un pour le salon, pour son bureau, un pour tout ! Mais ils ne travaillent jamais tout le temps, ils ont pleins de pauses, pleins de vacances ! Remus pensait qu'on les exploitaient, mais il s'est vite aperçu que nos elfes son nos amis et non nos domestiques ! Expliqua James.  
  
Un tout petit elfe portant un uniforme jaune avec les lettre SB et MP sur sa tunique passa entre James et Harry pour entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. Il était beaucoup plus petit que Dobby, il était mignon et ne craignait rien.  
  
-Ou était tu Ani ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu avant ? Lui demanda James.  
  
Le petit elfe ramassa un chandail et se tourna vers James, il fit une révérence puis se releva pour le regarder.  
  
-Ani aurait bien voulu venir, mais Ani était trop petit pour ouvrir la porte et Mr mon maître ne veux pas que j'utilise la magie, il veux que je me débrouille comme Ani peux ! Ani a demandé a Shmi et fleur de l'aider, mais eux non plus ne sont pas arriver a ouvrir la porte ! Expliqua le petit elfe, sans trembler, comme Dobby l'aurait fait.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé a maman ?  
  
-Ani ne voulait pas la déranger ! Expliqua le petit elfe. Est-ce que Mr mon maître va venir ?  
  
-Oui, sûrement ! Sirius ma demander si il pouvait venir ! Dit James. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il veux que tu l'appelle Mr mon maître !  
  
-Ani sait pas non plus ! Dit l'elfe en se remettant au travail.  
  
-Je te laisse la porte ouverte ! Dit James en entraîna Harry un peu plus loin.  
  
Il ouvrit une autre porte sur laquelle était graver le nom de Remus. La pièce était spacieuse, un lit baldaquin trônait en roi dans la pièce, seulement, ses rideau n'était pas rouge mais vert. La pièce était ranger et propre. Les livres de Remus était rangé dans une bibliothèque et ses vêtements était bien ranger dans le placard.  
  
-On dirait que Fleur a fait le ménage ! Dit James.  
  
James entraîna Harry vers la dernière porte au bout du corridor. Il l'ouvrit et entra, Harry a sa suite, mais il eut le temps de voir sur la porte, graver comme els autres, les mots « James Potter » et un petit vif d'or, graver, aussi. La chambre était spacieuse, comme les autres, toutes bleus cependant et aucun lit a baldaquin. Il y avait un lit pour deux personnes sous la fenêtre, un bureau sur lequel traînait bon nombres de lettre, une cage a hibou poser sur le bureau et un coffre. On frappa a la porte qui était encore ouverte, Harry se retourna et vu deux autres elfes, aussi mignon que l'était Ani. L'un d'eux portait un uniforme rose avec les lettre « RL » et « MP » dessus. L'autre avait un uniforme or et trois petits vif d'or se promenait un peu partout sur l'uniforme, Harry compris, qu'il s'agissait de Shmi.  
  
-On vient porter les valises ! Dit le premier elfe, Fleur.  
  
-Ah, oui, vous pouvez leur trouver un endroit dans ma chambre ? Demanda James.  
  
-Oui, bien sur, Mr James ! Dit Fleur.  
  
Les deux elfes déposèrent les valises près du placard, puis Fleur quitta la pièce, mais James retenu Shmi.  
  
-Quand je t'aurais trouvé un elfe, c'est toi qui devras lui trouver un uniforme ! Lui, c'est Shmi, mon elfe a moi que j'adore ! Dit James en serrant le petit elfe contre lui. Dit Shmi, tu pourrais demander a maman si je peux lui voler Shmu ?  
  
-Euh . . . oui, je pourrais faire ça pour toi, James ! Répondit le petit elfe.  
  
James le lâcha et le petit elfe courut hors de la chambre.  
  
-Je les adore !! Dit James avec un sourire. Alors, comment trouve tu Potter's manoir ?  
  
-J'adore !! C'est vraiment beau ! Dit Harry.  
  
Ils défirent leurs valises et Shmi revient avec un autre elfe qui ne portait aucun uniforme. Ils aidèrent les deux garçons a préparer un lit pour Harry, puis Harry fut charger de trouver un uniforme original pour Shmu qui aimait déjà beaucoup le Survivant. Harry lui donna un uniforme bleu avec ces initial et ceux de Potter's Manoir, le petit elfe, content le revêtit et parti jouer avec Shmi et Fleur pendant que Ani nettoyait la chambre de Sirius. Les deux Potter restèrent dans la chambre de James a jouer a tout de sorte de choses, puis allèrent voler dans le terrain priver de James.  
  
Pendant que Harry et James se payait du bon temps, Sirius lui, s 'en mordait les doigts. Dans sa pitoyable chambre du 12 Square Grimaurd, il était assis sur son lit a se boucher les oreilles pendant que sa mère, du bas le escalier, l'insultait par toute les manières possibles.  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? Cria sa mère. Kreatur va le voir !  
  
Puis elle partie vers le salon, rejoindre Regulus qui demandait toute son attention. La porte de la chambre de Sirius s'ouvrit, mais les yeux fermer, les oreilles boucher, il ne vit pas l'elfe entrer et se planter devant lui. Puis Kreatur, toujours aussi laid, tapota le genou de Sirius qui sursauta. Ouvrant les yeux, laissant ses oreilles, Sirius le regarda méchamment.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Madame a voulu que je vienne te voir ! Dit l'elfe.  
  
-Je te déteste, va t'en ! dit Sirius. Non ne part pas, reste, j 'ai de bons plans pour toi, Kreattur !  
  
-Ah, quoi donc ? Kreatur voudrait bien savoir ! Couina l'elfe.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sur que tu veux savoir ! Dit Sirius en attrapant l'elfe par la gorge. Tu ma tuer dans le futur, je te déteste, a cause de toi tout a changer ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile pour avoir laisser Bellatrix venir me tuer, m'empoisonner et me tuer à petit feu pendant trente ans !  
  
Sirius était hors de contrôle, l'elfe, suffoquant entre les mains de Sirius ne réussit pas a le faire lâcher prise. L'elfe le ruait de coup de pieds dans le ventre, mais Sirius n'y porta pas attention. Il alla jusqu'à son placard, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, se jeta a genou, pris un flacon cacher dans un soulier, puis fit couler son liquide dans la bouche ouverte de l'elfe qui suffoquait. Puis relâchent prise, Sirius attendit que Kreatur ait tout avaler avant de le sortir a coup de pieds de sa chambre. Sirius fut pris d'un haut le cœur et dut se rendre aux toilettes pour y vomir ce qu'il avait mangé durant la journée(C`est a cause du poison qu`il a fait boire a l`elfe). L'elfe déambulant dans le couloir se rendit jusqu'à l'escalier. Le poison ayant effet très rapidement sur l'elfe, le fit débouler l'escalier et sa petite tête se fracassa dans un horrible bruit au pied de l'escalier. Attirer par ce bruit, Mrs Black se précipita dans le couloir pour y hurler sa rage. Puis monta quatre a quatre l'escalier, elle se jeta dans la chambre de Sirius qui ne s'y trouvait pas.  
  
-Tu es encore malade, hein ? Cria t'elle en se rua dans les toilettes ou Sirius releva la tête.  
  
Elle le frappa a mainte reprise, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'effondre sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, puis l'enfermant la, elle quitta la pièce pour aller pleurer son elfe. A bout de souffle, Sirius attendit que son mal se calme, puis tenta d 'ouvrir la porte qui ne céda pas. Déjà auparavant, Mrs Black l'avait enfermer dans les toilettes, parce qu'il était trop souvent malade. Il savait comment en sortir. Il ouvrit le rideau de la douche, monta sur le porte savon qui ne céda pas, grâce a la magie, ouvrit le conduit d`aération, se hissa a l'intérieur puis remis la grille en place. A quatre pattes il se dirigea dans le noir jusqu'à sa chambre ou il sauta sur son lit. Il pris un sac, rangea toutes ses affaires, les plus grosses il les mis dans sa machine a rapetisser, il l'avait créer avec James pour rapetisser ces affaires sans utiliser la magie. Puis il rangea tout dans son sac, même la machine et sur son balais acheter dans un magasin d'occasion, il s`envola par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se posa un peu plus loin, pour appeler le magicobus dans lequel il demanda de l'emmener au nord de Londres.  
  
En une nuit et une journée, Sirius arriva. Sauta en bas du magicobus il coura dans la rue de James, puis lorsqu'il vit le manoir, il souris. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Mr Potter.  
  
-Mon dieu, Sirius, que t'es t'il arriver ? Demanda t'il en voyant l'état piteuse dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius.  
  
Mr Potter fit entrer Sirius et a l'aide de la magie, il guérit toutes ses blessures.  
  
-James et Harry jouent au Quidditch ! Dit t'il après avoir soigner la dernière de ces blessures.  
  
Sirius hocha lentement la tête, pis monta l'énorme escalier, passa devant la porte entre ouverte du terrain de Quidditch, puis il alla déposer ces affaires dans sa chambre ou dormait Ani, coucher sur le lit de Sirius. Il souris, pris son balais et retourna sur ces pas, pour entrer dans la chambre ou James et Harry jouait a celui qui attrape le vif d'or avant l'autre. Sirius applaudit a tout rompre lorsque James attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez d'Harry.  
  
-Sirius ! Deja ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant une semaine.  
  
-Ouais, je sais, j'ai tué Kreattur, mais ma mère n'était pas contente ! Dit Sirius sans toutefois parler de se que sa mère lui avait fait.  
  
James ne savait pas que Mrs Black frappait et battait son plus jeune fils. C'était un secret entre Mr Potter et lui. Sirius ne voulait pas que ces amis le sachent, chaque fois, il se gardait de leur dire. Ils jouèrent a trois, puis Harry proposa d'aller voir comment était devenu leur futur. Puis Harry les quitta, le cœur gros, pour se retrouver dans la pitoyable chambre du 12 Square Grimaurd.  
  
Fin du chapitre 8 A suivre dans le chapitre 9  
  
Reponses au review :  
  
Ana : Voilà, j`espere que c`est un plaisir de voir ce chapitre ! Et voilà, maintenant tu sais ce quà Sirius et aussi, tout le monde le sais ! Et j`espere que demain matin mon inspiration ne me poussera pas a tuer Sirius ! Je ne sais jamais ce qui va se passer d`avance ! C`est drole a dire puisse que c`est moi qui éecris, mais quand j`écris ma fic, je mets de la musique, je met une ambiance et je laisse mon cerveau divulguer tout ce qu`il contient sans retransformer chaque mot, chaque phrase. . . j`arrange tout a la fin et tres rarement je doit tout réécrire ! C`est fou, c`est une habitude ! Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te repondre d`avance. . . car si je le fait, je perd le fil de mes idées et je laisse tomber la fic, comme je l`ai fait a mainte reprises ! Alors j`espere que tu aime et tu me reviewera !  
  
Siria le poudding anglais : Hey !!! la sala de patates c`est toi ok ? c`est pas moi !!!! NONNNNNNNNNNN Enfin, voilà comme chapitre, je suis contente que tu aime ma fic !!!! moi je vais me lancer dans une grande mision qui risque de me. . . euh. . . . on pait quoi quand on lis ?? ah oui je sais ! Qui risque de me couter bon nombre de review !! Ma mision est ¨Lire toutes les fics de Siria !!!!¨ Grosse mision !!!!! AHHHH !!!!! tu va etre bombarder de review ! Une chance que je te review pas a chaque chapitre sinon. . .ta boite e mail va faire ¨POUFFFFF¨ entk ! je vais arreter de deconner, poster mon chapitre, aller manger et aller faire ma quatrieme periode ! Je fais pas la cinquieme, mwahahahahahahahahah !! Ca me tente pas, ca m`enerve fais trop de francais !   
  
Aller, pesez sur le petit bouton tout bleu en bas, vous savez, c`est ecrit ¨go¨ dessus ! 


	9. La douleur de l’âme

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Ceux qui ont le cœur sensible, aller chercher votre meilleur ami la boite de kleenex! J'en ai eut besoin, mais mon ami, la boite de kleenex, a rendu l'âme!  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
La douleur de l'âme  
  
Harry descendit l'escalier du Square, la même escalier ou Kretur s'était fracasser le crane. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, Harry sorti et s'en alla a Poudlard. A peine était t'il entrer dans le parc de l'école, qu'une fille se jeta a son cou.  
  
-Harry !! Oh Harry ! je suis tellement désoler! Sanglota Hermione.  
  
-Désoler pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.  
  
-Tu. . . ne sais pas ? Demanda Hermione en se reculant un peu.  
  
-Savoir quoi ?  
  
-Chez toi. . . Drago et Ron était aller chez toi pour faire un devoirs avec Sirius et Remus. . . mais il y a eut une explosion. . . des mangemorts. . . sont tous morts ! J'étais venu demander a Dumbledore de tes nouvelles et je retournais chez les Wealsey. . . pour consoler Molly. . . Je suis tellement désoler. . .  
  
Harry ragea et donna un coup de pied en l'air. Hermione, dont le visage reluisait de larmes, enfuit son visage entre ses mains. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa les poignets, pour pouvoir la voir.  
  
-Qui d'autre devait être dans la maison ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Toi ! Se lamenta Hermione.  
  
-Juste moi ?  
  
-Oui. . . qui d'autre voulait tu qui sois dans la maison ?  
  
-D'autres. . .  
  
Le visage d'Harry se crispa, une foule de souvenirs se bousculait dans sa tête. Il avait été élever par Sirius et Remus. Ces parents étaient morts, Harry était le survivant. Il avait accepter l'amitié de Draco qui était a Gryffondor. Tout ces souvenirs était comme l'une des fois ou il était revenu. Mais dans sa tête, aucun souvenirs du voile et de Bellatrix ne vint le tourmenter. Kreatur n'y était plus, donc Harry n'était jamais aller au ministère de la magie, mais toutefois, Voldemort avait trouver une nouvelle façon de le tourmenter, en tuant quatre de ses amis, quatre êtres qui lui tenait a cœurs. En y pensant, Harry revit le visage de Ron, son ami, son précieux ami et il tomba a genou, frappant le sol de ses poings. Il n'arrêtait pas de frapper le sol, pour Ron, pour faire sortir sa douleur. Puis il pensa a Draco, son ami qu'il connaissait dans ces souvenirs et ces coups devinrent moins violents. Puis, comme un film, il vit Remus, l'aidant, l'écoutant, comme un grand frère, ses coups redoublèrent. Son grand frère le loup garou, son grand l'homme sensible. Puis, un dernier visage s'interposa devant les yeux d'Harry, Sirius. Sirius l'aidant, le protégeant, les coups d'Harry diminuent mais ces sanglots remonta en pente. Sirius jeune, seul et triste. Sirius a 16ans, malade, blanc et faible. Sirius bousculer par sa mère. Sirius, sirius. . . Sirius chantant, Sirius joyeux, Sirius déprimer. . . Seulement Sirius. Sa voix étouffer, il ne dit rien, il ne faisait que pleurer, frapper le sol et se torturer l'esprits avec les images de ces amis.  
  
Hermione se jeta a genou devant Harry et le serra contre lui. Harry se laissant faire pleura tout son être dans les bras de sa douche amie qui pleurant la perte de son meilleur ami, comprenait la peine que pouvait ressentir Harry. Elle le berça doucement, comme l'aurait fait Lily. Elle lui tapota le dos doucement, comme une mère. Elle lui chuchota que tout n'était pas finit, qu'elle était la encore, elle. Douce Hermione, calme Hermione. La boule qui formait les sanglots d'Harry l'empêchait de lui répondre. Sa peine lui donnait mal a la tête, au front et au temples, ce mal d'avoir trop pleurer, un mal atroce a supporter, ce mal qui nous fait tout oublier pendant plusieurs jours. Harry se laissant faire, bercer dans les bras d'Hermione, son cœur ralentis, son souffle s'apaisa, ses sanglots se calmèrent, mais ces larmes ne cessa pas d'inonder le visage meurtris du survivant. Sans que Harry ne l'ait vu, Dumbledore arriva et il aida Hermione a relever Harry et de l'emmener a l'infirmerie ou ils couchèrent Harry qui se retournant une fois, s'endormit.  
  
Harry rêva du début de son été chez Potter's Manoir. Il rêva de cette grande maison dans laquelle son père habitait, rêva de Sirius qui arrivait, sourire au lèvres, oubliant sa vie et son passer. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil peignait la pièce de jaune et d'orange, une douce lumière que Harry aimait tant. Et dans cette lumière, il laissa libre cour a son esprit de penser que peut-être, tout ce qu'il avait vécut n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible mensonge de son subconscient. Il se leva doucement, lentement, comme paralyser. Il pris une grande respiration, sans pouvoir la prendre au complet, ces sanglots presque éteint lui coupa son souffle. Sur une chaise, près de son lit d'infirmerie, un habit noir, un complet qu'on met a des funérailles, semblait l' attende. Harry s'habilla, sans se presser. Puis réfléchissant a se qui l'attendait, se remis a pleurer.  
  
-Pourquoi fallait t'ils qu'ils meurt ?  
  
Puis, les sanglot s'hier revenu, Harry fut pris de haut le cœur et du se rendre au toilette, les même ou Sirius avait vomit plus jeune, pour y vomir aussi, toutes ces larmes, toute sa peine, tout son désespoirs. Une fois calmer, Harry se releva, lentement, tremblant, blanc comme la neige. Il se secoua mentalement et sortis de l'infirmerie, pris le chemin de la grande salle et y trouva, les Weasley, Hermione, les professeurs de l'école et Dumbledore. Harry avança lentement et pris place a coter d'Hermione. Il ne mangea toutefois rien, tout comme Hermione et bons nombres de personnes assis a cette table. Ils se levèrent tous vers la porte, dehors les attendait quatre limousine. Une pour la famille Weasley, une pour la famille de Draco du quelle ne vienne qu'une personne. Une pour les amis et l'autre pour les professeurs. Ils partirent tous ensembles, vers une église ou leur cérémonie funèbre serais célébrer. Leur corps, trouver en morceaux ne fut pas exposer, mais brûler, donc a l'avant, quatre cercueils vide, possédant les reste de leur corps et une photos, a l'intérieur comme a l'extérieur, pour rappeler leur visage, pour rappeler leur souvenirs qu'on aimerais tant oublier. Le prête, triste de voir tant de mort, fut attrister par les messages d'adieux, dit par presque tout le monde. Ginny monta sur le petit palier, triste elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers le micro, s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit, d'une voix étrangler, ses adieux, a son frère par dessus tout.  
  
-En un poème, qui s'avère a être plutôt une penser, une réflexion je dirais mes adieux, ces ainsi que j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage. . .  
  
Tu as fuit la vie, Ron  
  
Aujourd'hui, ce sont tes funérailles . . .  
  
et c'est à ce moment que  
  
je saurai totalement que tout cela est vrai.  
  
Que plus jamais  
  
je ne pourrai te parler,  
  
me disputer avec toi,  
  
te prendre dans mes bras...  
  
Pourquoi fallait t'il  
  
Que tout se termine  
  
Si tôt, trop tôt pour moi  
  
J'ai voulu crier ma rage  
  
Lorsque j'ai sut ta mort  
  
On ai venu me déranger dans ma joie  
  
Simplement pour dire que tu était parti  
  
Vers un monde meilleur  
  
Que tu était en train de passer un bon moment  
  
Avant que tu ne ferme les yeux  
  
sur ta vie et que prenne  
  
la fuite ou je ne peut le suivre  
  
On ma dit quelque mots  
  
qui me hanterons toujours  
  
Qui me détruira chaque fois  
  
Qu'ils résonnerons dans ma tête  
  
Ta vie se terminais  
  
pourquoi fallait t'il que  
  
tout ce termine ?  
  
tout sera fini, après aujourd'hui  
  
Tout sera a jamais fini pour toi  
  
Je ne te verrais plus. . .Tout est fini  
  
À jamais.  
  
Il faudra que je me rappelle toujours, que je me ressaisisse. . . Mais cette voix résonnera toujours en moi « Ginny, Ron est mort » !  
  
Ginny éclata en sanglots, puis lentement, calmement, elle descendit du palier pour aller pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Harry se leva, sans qu'on ne le demande, il pris la place de Ginny, un sanglot dans sa gorge, l'empêcha de parler, puis reprenant un peu le dessus sur lui, il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
-Perdre un être cher c'est énormément dur, mais en perdre, ce l'est encore plus, pas seulement pour moi, qui les connaissait tous très bien, mais pour tout le monde, pour nous tous et pour toute la terre. On ne devrais jamais passer a coter de quelqu'un qui meurt, même si c'est un inconnu. Et moi qui a la chance de leur témoigner mon amour, mon amitié un après l'autre, je le fais sans gêne, sachant que vous aller m'écouter, approuver, désapprouver, pleurer, sourire, peu m'importe, tant que vous m'écouter. Draco était un ami, un ami fidèle qui a sut prouver plusieurs fois sa valeur, il me manquera toujours, de son ironie a sa gentille et de sa crainte a sa méchanceté, sans toutefois être méchant. Ron était pour moi, mon plus grand ami, un frère, un confident. Il me manquera, lui aussi, toujours. Ron laissera une marque en moi, un manque, un vide, un trou noir. Cet ami perdu est pour moi, l'un des pires du quel je souffre. Ron, mon confident, mon ami perdu, je le laisserais partir en paix, sans le retenir, pour nous voir souffrir de sa perte. Remus était pour moi, un ami, un souvenir vivant qui chaque jour me rappelais ma famille, mes parents, auxquels je n'ai pas put dire adieux, il a sut m'écouter comme m'aurais écouter mon père, il a sut me comprendre comme je l'aurais souhaiter, lui aussi, je le laisse partir en paix vers un parc ensoleiller ou il retrouver la paix de son âme.  
  
Il fit une pause, les sanglots trop puissants l'étouffait, l'empêchait de continuer. Il essuya ces yeux embrouiller de larme et regarde les autres. Hermione pleurait, la tête enfouit dans ses mains, Molly pleurait dans les bras de son mari et Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Fred. Tous pleuraient, même Dumbledore qui ne chercha pas a sécher ces larmes. Harry pris une grand respiration et repris son discours d'adieu.  
  
-Et Sirius. . . Il était plus qu'un parrain. Il était un père, un frère, un ami, un protecteur. . . un complice ! Il était tout ce que je n'ai pas connu. Lui que j'ai connu a la place d'un père qu'il a si bien remplacer ! Je le laisse partir aussi, même si sa vie, loin de l'ombre de la mort, se terminait par une courte destiner de chose superbe. Je sais qu'il n'aurais pas voulu mourir ainsi ! Il aurait voulu mourir en protégeant ceux qui aime, mourir en héros et pour ça, je le vengerais, je vengerais tous ceux donc nous devons dire adieu aujourd'hui ! J'ai jurer venger mes parents et je les vengerais en même temps qu'eux. Je les laissent tous partir retrouver leur âme, leur paix, leur joies, leur souvenirs d'antan. . .  
  
La voix casser par les sanglots, Harry s'arrêta, descendit et repris sa place près d'Hermione qui sanglota près de lui. Personne d'autre ne fit d'adieu. Tout avait été dit dans les deux témoignage perçant de larmes et de sentiments de Harry et Ginny. Les cercueils fut emporter, un a un on les descendirent entre les mains du créateur, si toutefois il existe. Les petits cercueils de Ron et Draco fut descendit les premiers entre les mains de la mort, ouis doucement, lentement le cercueil du loup-garou fut descendu, rejoindre les siens, lui être de terre. Et en dernier, aussi émouvant que l'était le témoignage d'Harry, Sirius fut descendu entre les main de James qui l'attendait dans l'au delà, avec Lily, a bras ouvert. Se joignant a eux, Remus leur sourit, puis comme pour remercier Harry, Ron et Draco se présenta devant eux.  
  
Sous une douce pluie, les amis, la famille et les professeurs retournèrent lentement a leur vie d'avant. Dumbledore emmena les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et les deux autres familles au Square. Ils s 'installèrent a la cuisine pour parler, raconter des souvenirs, pleurer, essayer de manger. Harry était incapable d'écouter, de parler ou de manger, préféra se lever, monter l'escalier, entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. Il s'assit dans un ombre de la pièce et pleura tout son mal, toute sa douleur, toute les larmes de son corps. . .  
  
Fin du chapitre 9 ! A suivre dans le chapitre 10  
  
Fait changement du chapitre 8 !!! 


	10. Mortellement poison

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Un autre chapitre! Et il en reste encore trois au moins! Sinon deux, mais c'est sur que je finit pas dans le prochains chapitre!!!! Sur sur sur!!!!!! C'est triste de finir déjà ma fic, moi qui l'aimais beaucoup beaucoup!!!! Alors, si vous voulez que j'écrive une autre fic du genre, il faut me laissez pleins de Review! Et j'ai un message pour une certaine fille!  
  
Tatiana que devient tu????????  
  
Un grand chapitre pour vous, mortellement bon, mortellement mortelle! Et je suis mortellement fière!  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Mortellement poison  
  
Lorsque Harry fut de retourner dans le temps des Maraudeurs, au Potter's manoir, il avait encore les yeux rougis, le souffle court. Il frappa doucement a la porte d'entrer. Mr Potter lui répondit, puis surpris de le voir dehors, Harry inventa qu'il était sortis voir si il ne trouverait pas un endroit ou habiter et qu'il était gêner d'entrer sans frapper. Puis il monta lentement l'escalier, passa devant le terrain de Quidditch, sans voir personne a l'intérieur. La voix de James le fit s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir ces deux amis près du lit. Sirius était tout blanc, faible et malade. James inquiet et content de voir Harry.  
  
-Tu en a mis du temps ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Ca fais combien de temps que je suis parti ? Répondit Harry.  
  
-Deux jours environ !  
  
-Sirius est encore malade ?  
  
-Comme tu voit. . . . et Remus vient nous rejoindre demain ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda James impatient.  
  
Harry referma la porte et alla s'asseoir près de Sirius.  
  
-C'était comme avant, toi et Lily étiez mort ! Mais pas Remus et Sirius ! Mais quand je suis arriver, il venait tout juste d'avoir une explosion dut par Voldemort, chez moi ! Sirius, Remus et deux de mes amis était a l'intérieur de la maison et il n'y a eut aucun survivant ! Dont, j'ai préférer rester leur rendre un dernier hommage avant de revenir ! Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est pour toujours ? Demanda James.  
  
-Non, tout change a chaque fois ! On y était presque ! Il y a autre chose qu'il faut faire. . . Dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Murmura Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire éclater la tête.  
  
-Il faut envoyer Voldemort vers quelqu'un d'autre, le temps de vous mettre a l'abris, ça changera le cour du futur et j'aurais le temps d'emmener mes amis ailleurs. . . enfin j'espère !  
  
-Essayons ! Dit James.  
  
-Je retourne dans le temps, pour envoyer Voldemort ailleurs, ensuite, je viendrais vous dire si ca la marcher et j'irais voir dans le futur ! Dit Harry en se levant. A bientôt !  
  
Harry sortis de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de James. L'idée était bonne, envoyer Voldemort vers quelqu'un d'autre d'assez puissant pour le repousser, pendant que lui, emmener, les Maraudeurs et Lily ailleurs, ce qui repousserais le futur d'au moins une semaine. Harry n'en n'était pas certain, mais chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, le futur n'était plus pareil, peut-être que cette fois, Sirius ne murerait pas. Harry récita son incantation pour se retrouver un année après sa naissance. Apres avoir tourbillonner, il regarda tout autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une rue sombre et au coin, il vit Voldemort approcher, comme la dernière fois. A gauche, la moto de Sirius et l'agitation a l'intérieur, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus pareil, Harry devait faire autres chose. D'un coup de baguette, il se fit apparaître une longue cape et une cagoule qu'il mis le plus vite possible, afin de ressembler a un mangemort. Puis, il courut de tout ces forces vers Voldemort, devant lequel il se jeta genou.  
  
-Maître. . . Maître ! J'ai trouver la réponse a votre question. . . Qui avez vous affronter moins de quatre fois ? Dit t'il d'une voix étrangler.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Glapit Voldemort de sa voix aigus.  
  
-J'ai appris, d'un ami qui a entendu la prophétie, il a dit, que votre ennemi est le fils de deux personnes qui vous a attaquer moins de quatre fois !  
  
-En est tu certain ?  
  
-Oh oui ! Couina Harry.  
  
-Très bien, rappelle moi ton nom que je puisse te récompenser ou te tuer après ! Dit Voldemort.  
  
-Jean Lestranges ! C'est ma femme, Bellatrix qui a entendu la prophétie ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Je vous récompenserais tout les deux ou vous tuerais, si tu ma mentis Lestranges !  
  
Et Voldemort transplana. Harry se releva, l'idée était bonne, le problème Bellatrix sera régler, un peu plus tard. Donc Sirius ne murera pas tuer par elle. Mais il restait les Potter a sauver, lorsque Voldemort, fou de rage, se rendra compte du mensonge, il viendra les tuer. Donc Harry, se débarrassant de sa cape, courut jusqu'à la maison des Potter et entra, refit le même manège que la dernière et les envoya, James, Lily et Sirius a Poudlard, auprès de Dumbledore. Ainsi, ils serait tous en sécurité. Maintenant, il devait veiller sur Remus. Mais comment savoir ou il se trouvait ? Puis faisant confiance a son instinct, a la destinée, il reparti vers l'époque des Maraudeurs.  
  
James et Sirius était toujours dans la chambre de celui ci, pourtant, Sirius semblait aller mieux car il jouait une partie d'échec avec James.  
  
-Voilà, j'ai envoyer Voldemort a quelqu'un d'autre, je vous ai envoyer a Dumbledore et quand Voldemort se rendra compte qu'il a été tromper, il s'en prendra a Bellatrix et son mari ! Dit Harry, fier.  
  
-Comment ça? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-J'ai dit que j'étais Mr Lestranges !  
  
-Lestranges ?  
  
-Son futur mari ! Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Ah ! Elle ne me tuera pas alors ! Dit Sirius content.  
  
-Oui, maintenant, je vais voir dans le futur !  
  
Et Harry repartis pour le futur cette fois. Il tomba a genou dans la chambre de Sirius, pleine de poussière. Une étrange agitation régnait dans la maison. Harry sortis de la chambre, descendit l'escalier et fit mine de sortir du salon. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent quasiment sur lui.  
  
-Harry ! Hatela Ron.  
  
-Sirius te reclame! Sanglota Hermione.  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, Sirius te réclame ! Il est en haut avec Remus !  
  
Une foule de souvenirs encombra alors son esprit. Il se souvient de ces parents, de chaque anniversaires avec eux, de Remus, de Sirius, de Ron, d'Hermione et de son non refus pour Draco du quel il était ami depuis le première année. Harry tenta de se souvenirs des derniers évènements. Lily et James était partis en Egypte avec bons nombres d'Aurors pour tenter de faire liber un sorcier prisonnier d'une pyramide et Harry était sous la responsabilité de Sirius et de Remus. Harry monta l'escalier quatre a quatre, redoutant le pire, maintenant que tous était vivant, que pouvait t'il arriver ? Il entra dans la chambre, Sirius était agiter de tremblement dans son lit, Dumbledore était assis près de lui et il lui tenait une main, tandis que Remus, chagriner de voir son ami souffrir ainsi, restait en retrait. Harry s'approcha, regarda son parrain a l'agonie s'agiter, il s'assit près de lui et lui attrapa la main.  
  
-Je veux comprendre ! Demanda t'il.  
  
-Il a été empoisonner dans sa jeunesse, nous venons tout juste de comprendre quelle était le poison, mais trop tard, il aurait dut être guérit bien avant. C'est un poison mortel qui agit en dedans de trente ans, sans antidote il est toujours malade ! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, je l'avais compris ça. . . Et maintenant, ça fait trente ans ?  
  
-Oui. . . Répondit lentement Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius s agitait de plus belle, criant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Puis approchant son visage de Dumbledore, il lui murmura d'arrêter ses souffrance. Dumbledore jeta un œil sur Remus, qui lentement hocha la tête en signe positif, puis le regard su vieux sorcier tomba sur Harry, qui lui ne fixait que les yeux fou de son aimer parrain. Dumbledore, fouilla dans une poche de sa robe, sortis un flacon et attendit. Sirius l'ayant vu, approcha son visage, blanc et tremper de sueur près d'Harry.  
  
-Veille pour moi sur Remus et James, veut tu Harry ? Tu est fort toi, tu saura le faire mieux que moi. . .  
  
Sirius se laissa retomber, Harry ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Remus s'approcha pendant que le vieux sorcier donna a Sirius un poison mortel qui agit en une minute. Les tremblement de Sirius se calmèrent, il serra lentement la main d'Harry, puis celle de Dumbledore. Des larmes s'était mêler a sa sueur, puis lentement ses yeux se figèrent pour fixer le néant.  
  
Harry arracha sa main de celle de Sirius, essuya ses larmes qui coulait, maintenant a plusieurs sur ces joues puis rageant, il laissa couler sa rage.  
  
-J'en ai assez de la voir mourir, toujours, tout le temps, de toute les façon possible, seul ou avec d'autres ! J'en ai assez !  
  
-Qu'est que tu raconte Harry ? Sirius n'est mort qu'une fois ! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Non, pas pour moi ! Il est mort. . . (il compte sur ces doigts) six fois, c'est la sixième fois ! Dit Harry avec rage.  
  
-Explique toi ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Harry expliqua tout, du début jusqu'à la fin de son aventure a voyager dans le temps. Remus était triste et ému par ce qu'avait fait Harry, mais ces yeux ne s'était pas détacher de ceux de Sirius. Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
  
-Tu n'aurait pas dut Harry, on n'a pas le droit de refaire le passer, ni de le revivre et encore moins de changer la vie des autres ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Je ne vivrais pas tant qu'aucun d'eux ne sois tous vivant ! Maintenant, il me reste deux solution. . . Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
-Lesquels ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Sois j'empêche James de rencontrer Lily, sois je vais plus tôt dans le temps pour sauver Sirius !  
  
-Tu ne peut pas effacer quelqu'un de la vie des autres ! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-J'ai effacer le traite dans les quatre Maraudeurs ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Quatre ? On a toujours était trois. . . Dit Remus sans détacher son regard de Sirius.  
  
-Ouais, depuis que j'ai jouer dans votre passer pour enlever Peter Pettigrow !  
  
-Ah oui, je connais ce nom ! Dit Dumbledore. Il a étudier a Beauxbaton et s'est fait tuer par Voldemort il y a deux semaines !  
  
-Tant mieux, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ça !  
  
-Si tu va sauver Sirius, je vais t'aider ! Dit Remus.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Si tu va dans le passer de Sirius pour le sauver, je vais t'aider ! Répéta Remus.  
  
-On essayera, mais avant je doit aller leur raconter ce qui viens de se passer ! Dit Harry en quittant la pièce.  
  
-Croyez vous que c'est une bonne idée de l'encourager Remus ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Non, mais si il veux qu'on sois tous heureux, c'est peut-être une bonne chose ! Il ne fait pas ca que pour lui, il fait ça pour nous tous. . . Répondit Remus avec ardeur.  
  
Harry retourna a l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il commençait a être habituer de ce changement. Il annonça l'idée général au deux Maraudeurs. James approuva, Sirius, restait indécis. Puis assit sur son lit, il planta son regard dans les yeux d'Harry.  
  
-Si tu arrive a me guérir, a m'enlever se poison, je te jure que je me souviendrais toujours de toi ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Tu est empoisonner ? Questionna James.  
  
-Oui. . . Murmura Sirius avant de se jeter la tête première dans son oreiller.  
  
-Pourquoi tu la jamais dit ?  
  
Sirius se redressa, se secoua mentalement, et regarda ses pieds avant de répondre d'une voix blanche.  
  
-Bellatrix ma empoisonner quand j'avais six ans, elle a mis un poison qui dure trente ans dans ma limonade ! Elle a fait ça, parce qu'elle était jalouse ! Ma mère m'aimais, elle me félicitais, me gâtais, j 'avais tout ce que je voulais parce que j'étais sage, mignon, brillant, intelligent et que je gagnais toujours a tout ! Et après m'avoir empoisonner, toujours malade, ma mère a commencer a me mettre de coter, disant que je lui apportais toujours des ennuis. . . Expliqua Sirius.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne la jamais dit ? S'indigna James.  
  
-Parce que il n'y as pas encore de remède contre ce poison la et que Bellatrix m'avais entrer dans la tête que si je le disais, elle m'empoisonnerais vite et que je mourrais avant d'avoir dit « Poudlard » ! Répondit Sirius avec tristesse.  
  
-On a trouver le remède dans mon temps ! Annonça Harry, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire sourire Sirius.  
  
-Comme j'ai dit, si tu parviens a me soigner, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie ! Dit Sirius.  
  
Harry, pour la troisième fois de la journée, retourna a son époque, annoncer l'accord des Maraudeurs. Le corps de Sirius avait été emporter, Remus et Dumbledore l'attendaient dans la chambre du Maraudeurs disparut.  
  
-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Toi et moi on va dans le passer de Sirius, a l'époque ou il a été empoisonner, sois dans la sixième années de sa vie. Une fois fait, on ramène Sirius a notre époque, on le garde un temps, on le soigne et on le ramène ! Expliqua Remus.  
  
Harry approuva. Dumbledore et Remus avait tout préparer pour un alibis et ils étaient prêt a changer leur destinée. Harry emmena Remus dans la piteusement chambre de Sirius, que Remus observa avec intérêt. Puis récitant tout les deux l'incantation, ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc, derrière une ranger de buisson. Remus et Harry sortirent prudemment de leur buisson, puis non loin deux jouait deux enfants, deux filles qui se balançaient sur des balançoire moldue.  
  
-Tu sais, ton frère est vraiment trop mignon ! Dit l'une des filles.  
  
-Oui je sais, Sirius est le plus mignon, le préférer de ma mère et tout le monde l'aime, sauf peut-être mon autres petit frère et ma cousine ! Ils lui jouent toujours des vilains tours ! Dit l'autre.  
  
Remus se pencha vers Harry pour lui dire :  
  
-Celle qui parlait de Sirius est sa sœur, elle a six de plus que lui et s'appelle Tangina !  
  
Harry souris a regarder la petite fille qui belle comme pouvait l'être Sirius, était élégante, elle avait tout de Sirius, ou plutôt, Sirius avait tout d'elle. Remus et Harry sortirent du par cet marchèrent durant un moment, puis de l'autre coter de la rue jouaient trois enfants. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut la tête de Sirius. Il jouait a un jeu sorcier que Harry ne connaissait pas. Faisant semblant d'attendre un autobus, Remus et Harry restèrent planter sur le trottoir a les regarder et les écouter.  
  
-Je te déteste Sirius, tu gagne toujours! Se plaignit une fillette que Harry reconnut comme étant Bellatrix.  
  
-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Riposta le petit Sirius d'une voix toute mignonne.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! Chiala le frère de Sirius, Regulus. Tu gagne toujours et maman ne voit que toi !  
  
-T'en fait pas, Regulus, ma mère ma montrer comment on tut des sorciers stupides ! Je tuerais Sirius bien avant qu'il ai notre age ! Répliqua la petite Bellatrix d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.  
  
-Même si tu le pouvait, tu ne pourrait pas le tuer sans être accuser ! Dit Regulus.  
  
-Qui accuserait une gentille petite fille de huit ans ? Dit Bellatrix d'un air innocent.  
  
-Moi ! Répondit Sirius.  
  
Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, s'étira, puis frappa Sirius avant de se replacer a sa position initial. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de riposter car la porte de devant s'ouvrit laissant sortir une Mrs Black, souriante, fière et belle.  
  
-Alors, les enfants, on s'amuse bien ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix jovial.  
  
Sirius se lever et alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra d'une main car de l'autre elle faisait voler un plateau de limonades avec sa baguette magique.  
  
-Non ! Riposta Bellatrix.  
  
-Sirius gagne toujours, c'est pas juste ! Chiala Regulus.  
  
-Voyons, c'est juste, si il est bon ! N'est ce pas Sirius ? Répondit Mrs Black en faisait poser le plateau devant les deux enfants et en serrant son petit Sirius chéri contre elle.  
  
Bellatrix profita de la distraction de Sirius et de Mrs Black pour verser dans le verre qui portait le nom de Sirius, un liquide jaunâtre devant les yeux de Regulus qui souriait de malice. Mrs Black cajola son petit cadet, puis enfin, elle le lâcha pour entrer dans la maison. Sirius se rassit a sa place.  
  
-Pourquoi vous leur avez dit ? Je ne voulais pas lui dire ! Se plaignit le petit Sirius.  
  
-Parce que tu gagne toujours et on voulait te montrer qu'on avait raison ! Ta mère se fiche de nous, mais pas de toi ! Répondit Bellatrix.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur jeux pendant un moment. Harry s'agitait, résistait contre l'envies d'aller renverser le verre de Sirius, mais Remus le retient et lui murmura :  
  
-Laisse le boire sa limonade, comme ça, on pourra l'emmener avant que sa mère ne devienne violente avec lui !  
  
-Et a quoi ça va servir ? Si on renverse son verre, elle ne l'empoisonnera pas !Répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais elle l'empoisonnera plus tard, donc vaux mieux la laisser croire qu'il sera empoisonner ! Dit Remus.  
  
Harry dut se limiter a ça, car devant lui, Bellatrix étendait la méchanceté de ses parents.  
  
-Ma mère ma emmener dans son laboratoire hier ! Elle ma montrer tout pleins de poisons sans remède qui tut les gens en différent temps ! Il y avait une potion qui tuait en deux seconde ! Disait Bellatrix.  
  
-Je ne te crois pas ! Répliqua Sirius avant de prendre son verre. C'est impossible !  
  
Il porta le verre a ses lèvres, Harry ferma les yeux, Remus les détourna, Regulus regarda Bellatrix avec crainte et elle, regardait Sirius en souriant. Le pauvre petit, finit son verre d'une traite, le remis sur le plateau et frissonna.  
  
-Et un autre, qui tut en trente ans ! Ajouta Bellatrix.  
  
-Elle a un goût bizarre la limonade de maman ! Remarqua Sirius.  
  
-Peut-être qu'elle t'as empoisonner ? Hasarda Regulus.  
  
-Pourquoi elle l'aurait fait ? S'indigna Bellatrix. Non, moi je sais pourquoi, ton verre goûtais bizarre, Sirius !  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Oui ! Répondit Bellatrix en sortant de sa poche la fiole vide sur laquelle une tête de mort était dessiner. Poison !  
  
-Tu ma empoisonner ? Murmura Sirius.  
  
-Ouais ! Et je te jure et si tu va pleurer dans les bras de ta maman, je te ferais boire un autre poison et avec celui la, tu n'aura même pas le temps de dire Poudlard que tu sera déjà mort !  
  
Bellatrix se mis a rire, Regulus émis une légère plainte. Sirius paniquer se leva et monta les marches du perron.  
  
-Est tu malade, Sirius ? Ironisa Bellatrix.  
  
-Non ! Répondit t'il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter le champ de vision de Remus et Harry.  
  
-Je la déteste ! Dit Harry. Elle a 8ans et elle veux déjà tuer Sirius !  
  
-Oui et c'est a cause d'elle que Sirius a vécut l'enfers toute sa vie !  
  
-On pourrait la tuer ! Hasarda Harry.  
  
-Si on le fait, on sera arrêter ! Dit Remus.  
  
Puis ils décidèrent que le temps était venu de jouer au protecteur de l'enfance sorcier. Ils traversèrent la rue, passèrent devant Bellatrix et Regulus et frappa a la porte. Ils attendirent un moment puis Mrs Black ouvrit la porte. Elle avait Sirius blottit contre elle, le pauvre petit était tout blanc et avait fermer les yeux. Mrs Black était passablement inquiète, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Remus et Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je fait parti de la protection de l'enfance sorcier établit pendant la dernière année, voici mon assistant, Harry Potter ! Nous sommes venus vous parlez du dernier projet établit par Albus Dumbledore ! Dit Remus avec une note de professionnalisme.  
  
-Euh. . . oui, bien sur, entrer, mais laissez moi un moment pour aller coucher mon enfant ! Dit Mrs Black en se tassant pour les laisser entrer.  
  
-Il est malade ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je crois ! Il ma dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il avait la tête qui tourne ! Répondit Mrs Black en souriant tristement.  
  
Elle les emmena a la cuisine, puis les abandonna pour aller mettre Sirius au lit. Puis elle redescendit, leur offrir du café, qu'ils acceptèrent. Puis Remus étendit le projet inventer, en lui montrant bon nombre de papier convaincant.  
  
-Le projet consiste a apprendre a chaque sorcier âgé de moins de 7ans des sortilèges de bases, les fonctions de chaque chose qu'ils ne voient pas a la maison et dans les parages ! Une école a ete construite près de Poudlard pour ça ! Nous pouvons accueillir seulement 50 enfants des environs de Londres ! Et de plus avec ce projet, les enfants apprendrons a connaître d'autre enfants ! Expliqua Remus.  
  
-Très bien, faut t'il payer ? Demanda Mrs Black.  
  
-Non, tout est gratuit et payer par la protection de l'enfance sorcier! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Ca ma l'air bien ! Combien ai-je de temps pour réfléchir a votre proposition ?  
  
-Le moins de temps possible ! Répondit Remus. Beaucoup d'enfants ont a envoyer leur confirmation et si vous répondez trop tard, votre enfant perdra sa chance !  
  
-Bon, alors laissez moi en parler avec mon maris et tout mes enfants et euh. . . vous pouvez revenir dans environs quatre heures ? Demanda Mrs Black.  
  
Remus et Harry approuvèrent, puis ils quittèrent la maison des Black pour se rendre dans un café ou ils attendirent les quatre en parlant de Sirius.  
  
Fin du chapitre 10 ! A suivre dans le chapitre 11  
  
Réponses aux review (Merci de vos review !) :  
  
Ana : Hehe ! et oui a demain chaque jour ! J'avance vite avec ma fic je l'avoue ! Mais je te jure que je ne l'avais pas déjà écris avant de la mettre sur ff.net ! J'écris, je publies, j'écris et je publies ! Voilà comment je suis ! Comme aujourd'hui ! Je suis debout depuis 7h, j'ai l'esprit embrouiller mais ça ma pris. . . (de 7h a 14h !) En enlevant mon déjeuner et mon dîner ! Et voilà combien de temps j'ai écris ! Je suis fière de mon chapitre ! Je l'aime Sirius !!!! Et non ce n'est pas déjà la fin ! Bientôt oui, mais pas maintenant !!  
  
blurp3 : lol desoler! Mais j;avoue que c'est une bonne idée d'aller tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne vivre, mais voit, tu, j'avais déjà mon idée! Peut- être que si, vous m 'autoriser une deuxième suite, je pourrais. . . peut- être si ma fin ne vous plait pas. . . oui, peut-être. . .  
  
petites sorcières : Voilà un chapitre durant lequel j'ai penser a toi! Je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça, mais c'est plus simple et j'espère que comme ça, tu comprend, sinon, Sirius n'a pris qu'une fois le poison et il sera empoisonner jusqu'à ces trente-six ans, voilà le début du chapitre! Alors j'espère que tu a aimer, je sais que Bellatrix est une pure conne, que Regulus est un pure peureux et que Sirius est purement mignon!!!!!! Mais tu verra, dans les prochains chapitre, Sirius sera trop mignon. . . * yeux rêveur * Je te dit un tout petit secret : Dans les prochains chapitre, ce sera Sirius dans le temps d'Harry! Et Sirius devra apprendre a faire confiance a Harry, Dumbledore et Remus! Vous apprendrez quelque de grand qui changera toute vos penser et qui expliquera pourquoi Dumbledore pleurait a la fin du 5. . . (mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Tu saura tout. . . ) Mais, Sirius qui aime quasiment juste ces sœurs, (il y a 5 enfants dans la famille de Black pour moi. . . tu les verra dans l'autre chapitre) et alors, Hermione devra venir au secours des trois messieurs. . . hihihihi, ça promet hein? =P je suis toute contente! Je danse, je vole, je suis réellement trop contente, j'ai trouver ma fin, elle est bien encrer dans ma tête et je l'adore!!  
  
Vive Sirius  
  
A bas Bellatrix!!!!!!  
  
Vive ma fin!!!!!  
  
Pesez sur go et envoyez moi ma paye svp! =P  
  
(Review, ma paye =D) 


	11. Le roi du silence

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens pour le moments  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Voilà un chapitre tout mignon! J'ai du mal a écrire des trucs comme ça! Ca ma pris quatre heure écrire un tout petit chapitre comme ça!! Sniff!  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Le roi du silence  
  
Puis après avoir bu un bon nombre de café, ils se levèrent et partirent lentement vers la maison des Black. Le quatre heures était fait, il ne restait plus qu'a aller recueillir la réponse espérant de tout cœur qu'elle sois oui, car aucun autre plan n'avait été établit. Ils atteignirent la porte de la maison assez rapidement, Bellatrix et Regulus n'étaient plus dehors. Harry frappa trois coup a la porte puis attendit. Un instant plus tard, un adolescent de son age leur ouvrit.  
  
-Nous sommes. . . Commença Remus.  
  
-Je sais qui vous êtes. Nous vous attendions, justement ! Dit le garçon. Je me présente, je suis Aldry, l'aine de la famille !  
  
Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, puis il cria a sa mère qu'ils étaient la. Mrs Black apparut dans le couloir, toujours avec Sirius dans les bras qui semblait endormit. Ses cheveux noir était tout mouiller et mêler, mais Mrs Black ne semblait pas se soucier de l'apparence de son fils. Elle les emmena au salon, ou Harry et Remus virent le reste de la famille. Bellatrix et Regulus jouait par terre, en dessous de l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Deux jeune filles était assis sur un sofa, l'une d'elle était celle qu'ils avait vu au parc, Tangina. L'autre devait avoir le même age que Harry. Dans un autre sofa, il y avait un homme, plus vieux que Remus, il avait l'air sévère, mais toutefois, beau et élégant. Harry le reconnu comme étant le père de Sirius. Mrs Black présenta ces enfants en commencent par Aldry, il avait 17ans, allait a Poudlard et était en septième année. Ensuite, elle parla de la fille qui semblait avoir l'age de Harry, elle s'appelait Savannah et était en sixième années a Beaubatons. Celle qui était au parc s'appelait Tangina, ce qu'ils savaient déjà, avait 12ans et allait a Poudlard. Ensuite elle présenta Regulus, qui avait 8ans et n'allait pas encore a l'école, puis elle présenta Bellatrix comme la cousine en visite, du même age que Regulus, puis, vient le tour de Sirius, son bébé comme elle l'appelait. Il avait 6ans, ce qu'ils savaient, bien entendu. Elle raconta qu'elle avait faillit le perdre dans le septième mois de sa grossesse, mais par un miracle, elle ne l'avait pas perdu et que Sirius s'en portait bien. Et depuis, elle s'était jurer de la gâter.  
  
-Nous avons parler toute en famille de votre proposition ! Annonça t'elle. Et nous acceptions ! Je me suis informer et le projet donc vous parliez, dure 3 semaines n'est ce pas ?  
  
Remus s'empressa d'approuver, réalisant qu'il avait oublier de le préciser. Puis, Mrs Black laissa Sirius dans les bras d'Harry pour aller signer quelque papier inventer avec Remus, pour montrer le professionnalisme de la chose. La tête mouiller de Sirius reposait sur l'épaule d'Harry, le pauvre dormait profondément. Aldry vient lui voler Sirius pour lui dire ses adieux avec ces deux sœur et son père. Sirius se réveilla dans les bras d'Aldry et le força a le lâcher. Sirius alla vers Savannah qui le pris dans ces bras et le cajola doucement. Ni Aldry ne put le prendre dans leur bras, Sirius se sauvait littéralement a chaque fois qu'ils approchaient. Lorsque la mère de Sirius revient avec Remus, Sirius se précipita vers sa mère qui le pris automatiquement.  
  
-Bon alors, on se revoit dans trois semaines bonhomme ? Dit t'elle a Sirius qui cacha son visage dans le cou de sa mère.  
  
Elle sortirent avec eux dehors, puis elle mis Sirius par terre, donna une petite valise a Remus dans laquelle avait tout les vêtements du petit Maraudeurs, puis, gentiment, Sirius lâcha la main de sa mère pour aller prendre celle d'Harry. Mrs Black les laissa partir, puis souriant Harry ne cessait de jeter des regard a Sirius qui tourner vers sa maison faisais des bye bye de la main a son frère, ces deux sœur, sa mère et son père. Remus et Harry conduisit Sirius dans un espace vide, puis Harry pris Sirius dans ces bras, le blottis contre lui.  
  
-Ferme les yeux, Sirius ! Dit t'il.  
  
Sirius obéit, puis Remus et Harry récitèrent leur incantation, tout bas, a peine fort, pour ne pas être entendu de Sirius, puis tout tourbillonna et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sirius au 12 Square Grimaurd.  
  
-Garde les yeux fermer, Sirius ! Dit Harry.  
  
Remus vint près de lui et lui jeta un sortilège pour dormir. Sirius tomba endormit dans les bras d'Harry qui le souleva et tous deux sortirent de la pièce et retrouvèrent Dumbledore dans la cuisine.  
  
-Nous allons aller chez les Potter avec lui, sinon ce sera un trop gros choc ! Expliqua Remus.  
  
Dumbledore approuva, leur expliqua qu'il viendrait les retrouver dans quelque heures, puis Remus et Harry quittèrent le SQ pour se rendre chez les Potter, dans une rue éloigner de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry avait de vague souvenirs de la maison, belle, grande, mais pas comme Potter's Manoir. Avec la poudre de cheminette, ils arrivèrent trop rapidement. Harry coucha Sirius sur le sofa du salon, le couvrit d'une couverture, puis avec Remus, il alla a la cuisine.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivait ainsi ! Dit Remus, j'ai toujours penser qu'il avait toujours été persécuter par sa mère !  
  
-Moi, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il avait vécu étant jeune ! Répondit Harry.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment dans la cuisine, puis Harry monta avec Remus au premier étage, l'étage des chambres. Il y avait la chambre des maîtres, celle de Lily et James, celle de Remus quand il venait en visite, comme a Potter's Manoir, celle de Sirius qui vivait quasiment tout le temps, depuis sa libération, avec eux, celle de Ron et Hermione, quand il venait en visite, et près de la chambre des maîtres, la chambre d'Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sirius qui était comme a l'habitude, bordellique. Ils rangèrent les choses de Sirius adulte, les mirent dans le placard, puis changèrent légèrement la chambre afin de la mettre pour un enfant de 6ans. Remus rangea les affaires de Sirius dans la chambre, mirent ses peluches magique préférer sur le lit, rangèrent ces vêtement quand une armoire, ils laissèrent le reste de la valise, qui comportait des jouets, sur le lit, afin que Sirius les range lui même,. Puis ils redescendit au salon. Remus enleva le sortilège, puis Sirius s'éveilla lentement.  
  
-Bonjour ! Lui dit Remus d'une voix chaleureuse.  
  
-Bonjour ! Répondit Sirius en se frottant les yeux.  
  
-Tu as bien dormit ? Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.  
  
Sirius hocha positivement la tête en guise de réponse. Puis, Remus l'emmena a sa chambre, il voulut lui prendre la main, mais Sirius les cacha dans son dos et le suivit a plusieurs mettre derrière. Harry suivait Sirius et s'empêchait de rire de la situation. Lorsque Sirius entra dans sa chambre, il haussa les épaules, s'avança jusqu 'a son lit, s'y assit et attrapa sa peluche préférer qui n'avait aucune forme pouvant être nommée. Elle avait une tête de serpent, un corps de lion, la queue d'une licorne et les ailes d'un dragon. Mais Sirius semblait l'adorer.  
  
-A tu faim ? Demanda Remus ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de lui, maintenant qu'il était réveiller.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête en signe négatif.  
  
-Très bien, moi j'ai faim ! Dit Remus. Tu vient Harry ?  
  
Et ils laissèrent Sirius seul et descendit a la cuisine préparer a manger. Sirius rester seul, observa la chambre. Il saute du lit, se mis a genou, tassa le pan de la couverture du lit et regarda sous le lit. Il y avait une boite, Sirius la sortit, et l'observa longuement, avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et de regarda les choses qu'elle contenait.  
  
Des lettres  
  
Des photos  
  
Un journal intime datant de longtemps  
  
Et des articles de journaux  
  
Sirius pris les lettres, les observa, mais tous ce qu'il compris, c'est que les lettres lui était destinée. Il ouvrit un lettre au parchemin jaunis et lissa chaque mot sans les comprendre et sans savoir ce qu'ils disaient, voulait dire ou même, ce qu'était les mots. Le pauvre ne savait pas lire. Mais il reconnaissait les noms, ça, sa maman le lui avait montrer. Il reconnut son nom, Sirius, le nom de James, Savannah, Lily et Tangina. Mais il ne comprenait pas les autres mots. Sirius haussa les épaules et remis la lettre dans la boite, puis, il pris le journal intime. La, il reconnut les mot « De Sirius Black ». Une fois encore, il haussa les épaules, sans trop comprendre. Il pris une autre lettre, moins vieille, la il reconnut seulement quelque mots, cher Sirius et de Harry. Encore une fois, Sirius n'y comprenait rien. Il remis les lettres dans la boite, le couvercle sur la boite et remis la boite sous le lit se disant que plus tard, il reviendrait les lire pour les comprendre. Puis, il se rassis sur le lit avec Alahnamachin, sa peluche qui portait les nom de son frère et ses deux sœurs. Puis attendant un long moment, il sentant son estomac gargouiller. Pourquoi avait t'il dit qu'il n'avait pas faim si il mourrait de faim depuis avoir été malade deux heure plus tôt. Il laissa sa peluche, sauta en bas de son lit, traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, descendit l'escalier sans faire de bruit, traversa le salon et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, dans laquelle, Remus et Harry buvait du jus de citrouille après avoir finit de manger. Sirius renifla un peu, se disant qu'il avait manquer sa chance de manger. Il renifla une deuxième fois attirant le regard de ses deux protecteur.  
  
-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Harry qui commençait a s'inquiéter.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête en signe négatif.  
  
-As tu faim ? Demanda Remus.  
  
Sirius hocha la tête positivement.  
  
-Installe toi ! Répondit Remus qui le trouvait bizarre, avant de se lever et de commencer a lui préparer a manger.  
  
Sirius avança doucement, sans faire de bruit, puis il s'assit sur un chaise sur le coter de la table, de sorte a être a coter de chacun de ses protecteur. Harry, le trouvant trop mignon ne cessait de le regarder, ce qui mettait Sirius mal a l'aise. Il fixa la table sans rien dire, puis Remus mis son assiette devant lui et lui donna une fourchette et un couteau. Sirius se mis a manger, sans faire de bruit, silencieux comme pas possible pour un enfant de 6ans. Remus et Harry se jetèrent des regard interrogateur, ne sachant réellement pas quoi faire avec un petit garçon qui ne demandait rien. Un pop retentis dans la maison, Remus se leva et alla accueillir la personne qui venait de transplaner dans le salon. Sirius, qui s'en foutait royalement, continua de manger sous le regard amuser d'Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regarde ? Demanda Sirius sans levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Remus et Dumbledore les rejoignaient. Dumbledore s 'assit en face de Sirius et Remus reprit sa place. Le vieux directeur observa un instant Sirius, puis regarda Remus puis Harry et finit par ramener son regard sur Sirius.  
  
-Ca semble bon ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Ce l'est ! Fut sa seule réponse de la part du petit Sirius.  
  
Fin du chapitre 11 a suivre dans le chapitre 12  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Siria : Je suis désoler ! Faut pas pleurer ainsi Siri !!! Celui la, je pense que tu va l'aimer !  
  
Darkenger : Non!!! Il ne va pas survivre, mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Non je rigole, je dit juste ça parce que tu ma supplier de pas le dire, je suis méchante hein? =P non, Sirius va survivre! Je suis aussi folle que toi, ne t'en fais pas, je vais pas t'enfermer! =D Merci de ta review, ça me fait toujours sourire de savoir que des gens super lisent ma fic qui n'était pas supposer se rendre aussi loin!  
  
ana : J'adore tes review a toi, tu sais? Ce sera mon dernier chapitre avant ton retour!! J'ai décider ça tout a l'heure! Enfin de toute façon je ne peux pas publier avant ça, mardi! Lol Demain je doit faire du ménage, samedi je travail, dimanche je vais au bateme de ma cousine, lundi, peut- être que j'écrirais. . . enfin, je vais t'attendre!! J'ai 17ans! J'écris le jour, parce que je vais a l'école le soir! De 14h a 21h tout les jour sauf le vendredi, samedi, dimanche! Alors voilà pourquoi j'ai plein de temps pour écrire! =D Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise tant, je le suis vraiment, je t'assure!  
  
Cicin : Je crois que je ne t'ai pas mis de remerciement dans mon chap 10! J'ai publier avant que tu ne review, voilà pourquoi, pardonne moi, veut tu? Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait grand plaisir!  
  
Merci de vox review, n'hésitez pas en m'en envoyez!!  
  
J'ai une question pour vous!  
  
Qu'est ce qui peut arriver pendant les trois semaines avec Sirius?  
  
J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas tout! J'ai mis trois semaines, pour faire le plus de chapitre possible! Svp, donnez moi des idées, je suis en manque d;'inspiration coter tout mignon!!!!!!!!!! Pitié, aidez moi!!!! ( Et si vos idées son bonnes (ce que je ne doute pas), je les intègres dans mon histoire, le chapitre dans lequel votre idée sera vous sera dédier) 


	12. La lumière boréal des yeux

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnage appartiennent a JKR!!!!! Sauf, Tangina, Aldry, Savannah, Mr Black, Aldria, Kayla, Luna et Drake(Kayla, Luna et Drake sont dans l'autre chapitre)! Mais les chevaux ne sont pas a moi! Shania est une jument que je monte a l'écurie ou je travail, Dragueur est un cheval que j'ai faillit prendre en demi pension et qui est super gentil(Eux aussi, sont dans l'autre chapitre) ! Sinon, pas de personnages a la petite Saria qui a changer de mal !  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus? Maintenant, Harry vit avec les Maraudeurs dans le passer, mais revient au présent, Sirius est malade et ça brise le cœur de tout le monde! Que va faire Harry? Nul ne le sait! (menteuse!) quoi? (toi tu le sais et moi aussi!) ok ok, nul ne le sait sauf moi et ma conscience!  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Et aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'ai retrouver mon inspiration qui était partie en vacances dans les yeux de mon chat. . . et aussi, quand vous voyez des ( ) c'est Sirius qui s'engueule avec sa conscience, quand je fait des commentaire c'est : (NA) mais ça, je pense que vous le savez! Sinon, j'espère que je journal intime de Sirius vous plaira. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/A noter : Entre-deux, ça veux dire : entre deux mur! C'est comme un box, une stalle ou des trucs comme ça, mais c'est des mots anglais donc je les mets pas! Sinon Entre-deux ça veux dire un trou entre deux murs, au bout du trou, y a un mur sur lequel on attache les chevaux pour pas qu'il se sauve, et pour sortir, les cheveux doivent reculer! J'espère que vous avez compris, sinon pensez que c'est un petit endroit ou on met les cheveux! */*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
La lumière boréal des yeux  
  
Dumbledore demanda un verre de jus de citrouille que Remus s'empressa de lui donner. Puis le vieux directeur fouilla dans la poche de sa robe, sorti un flacon de couleur jaune et vida son contenu devant les yeux apeuré de Sirius. Dumbledore lui tendit le verre, mais Sirius glissa ces mains dans son dos.  
  
-Boit le jus de citrouille, Sirius ! Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Non, vous allez m'empoisonner ! Se plaignit le petit garçon.  
  
-Mais non ! C'est un antidote contre ton poison, contre le poison que Bellatrix ta donner ! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius sursauta, mis une main devant sa bouche et malgré lui, il se mis a pleurer. Il pointa son autre main vers Dumbledore et marmonna quelque chose que la main devant sa bouche étouffait.  
  
-Répète ce que tu viens de dire, mais enlève ta main ! implora Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne vous ai rien dit ! Dit Sirius obéissant.  
  
-Bien sur que tu nous a rien dit ! Assura Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment savez vous ? S'étonna l'enfant.  
  
-Je sais plein de chose sur toi, mon petit ! Répondit le vieux sorcier.  
  
-Vous êtes voyant ? S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Si on veux !  
  
Sirius remis sa main devant sa bouche.  
  
-Euh. . . Sirius ?Appela Remus, mais les yeux du petit garçon restaient fixer sur le directeur.  
  
-Je n'ai pas voulu regarder dans la boite ! Dit Sirius en baisant sa main. J'ai voulus voir si il y avait un detraqueur sous mon lit, Regulus dit qu'il y en a un sous le sien et qu'il l'enverrais me faire peur si je lui prête pas mes jouets et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'est suivit ! Je n'ai pas voulu regarder dans la boite, mais je voulais voir si le detraqueur était pas dedans !  
  
-Quelle boite ? Demanda Remus.  
  
-La boite sous le lit ! Confia Sirius.  
  
Remus se leva et monta l'escalier. Il entra dans la chambre, la peluche de Sirius était tomber sur le sol. Il se mis a genou près du lit, leva la couverture, puis aperçut la boite, il la tira vers lui et ouvrit lentement le couvercle. Elle contenait toute les lettres que Sirius avait reçut depuis ses onze ans. Sa première lettre de Poudlard, les lettre que lui même lui écrivait, les lettres de James, de tous ces amis. Ses lettres que Harry lui envoyait quand il partait a Poudlard ou très loin en voyage avec ces parents. Il y avait des photos, son journal intime et aussi des articles de journaux. En les regardant, Remus souris, c'était des article qui parlait de lui, de James, de Lily, de Harry et de lui-même. Sirius gardait toute ces choses cacher sous son lit. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit avec le journal intime et lentement, il ouvrit le livre et regarda l'écriture de son meilleur ami évoluer pendant toute ces années d'études, de travail. . . Il s'arrête sur la date du 15 Mai d'une certaine année inconnue. Remus put lire :  
  
15 Mai  
  
Cher toi, j'ai encore été malade ! Tu sais que je tuerais Bellatrix si je le pouvais ? Je lui ai envoyer un lutin chantant au déjeuner. Il s'est mis a chanter sur la table des Serpentard. James riait tellement qu'il en était incapable de manger ! Même Remus a sourit ! C'était tellement drôle. Bellatrix était rouge de colère, Regulus aussi gêner qu'il a toujours été. C'était vraiment très drôle. Apres la chanson, Dumbledore s'est lever, a sourit et demander le silence pour dire « Je tiens a dire a celui ou celle qui a fait ça, que c'était une très bonne idée et que j'aimerais bien en recevoir un moi aussi ! » ! C'est drôle, mais je crois que son regard était fixer sur moi. Enfin, quand on ai revenu dans la salle commune, James ma demander si c'était moi qui avait fait ça, comme d'habitude, quand je fais des tours a Bellatrix ou Regulus, je le fais seul !  
  
Cette nuit, quand j'ai été malade, j'étais tout mêler, tout de travers. James ma dit que j'étais comme son frère. Quand on s'est connu, il ma tout de suite fait confiance, même chose pour Remus. On ai trois frères, trois amis pour toujours. James il a toujours veiller sur moi. Même quand je me lève, quand je suis pour être malade, je ne fais pas de bruit jusqu'au toilette, mais ça réveille quand même James. Il me suit avec une couverture, il me la met sur les épaules, prend un verre d'eau et un linge humide et prend soin de moi, comme ma mère aurait dut faire plus souvent. Parfois ça me gène qu'il fasse ça, mais je m'habitue, peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera a moi de l'aider comme il la fait pour moi depuis 5ans déjà. . . »  
  
Emu, Remus referma le journal. Sirius écrivait t'il toujours tout ce qui se passait depuis ? Une question lui trotta dans la tête, il ouvrit encore le livre et parti a la recherche d'une date qui correspondait a leur deuxième année, la trouva très rapidement, la date qu'il cherchait  
  
« 12 Novembre : AHHHH !!!!  
  
Toi, toi, j'ai quelque chose a te dire, a écrire, mais je doit le dire ou l'écrire quelque part. J'ai promis de rien dire, mais est-ce l'écrire dans un livre qu'on cache dans un endroit vraiment en sécurité compte ? Si ça serais mon secret, ça me dérangerais pas. Tu sais, Remus, Remus Lupin, mon ami ? Tu sais ? Bien sur que tu sais, j'écris son nom toute les fois que j'écris, bon, ce soir, James et moi on étaient intriguer, Remus s'en va toujours chaque mois, on la suivit avec la cape d'invisibilité. Il est d'abord aller a l'infirmerie (la on ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit) Puis Remus est sortis avec l'infirmière, on les as suivit, jusqu'à dehors. Ils sont parti, pas vers la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, (mais non) Mais vers un arbre, un saule cogneur pas loin de la foret interdite. Il commençait a faire noir, Remus regardait partout, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur, qu'il craignait, ou qu'il nous sentaient (Tien il y a de grande chance !), l'infirmière a pris un bâton, elle a toucher le tronc et l'arbre s'est calmer, (tu sais les saule cogneur ils frappent tout le temps partout), Remus n'est pas entrer dans le trou noir que l'arbre a fait en s'arrêtant, il a regarder partout, derrière lui, son regard s 'est arrêter sur nous, (est-ce qu'il nous avez vu ? ) puis il a regarder le ciel et c'est la que je l'ai vu. C'était la pleine lune, (ce l'est encore je dois dire), Remus a pousser un cris en la regardant, il est tomber a genou, il s'est relever, mais déjà on voyait ses yeux qui avait changer, ses oreilles pointus qui poussaient sur sa tête et la tonne de poil qui avait subitement pousser sur lui, puis il s'est jeter dans le trou béant et depuis, pas de nouvelle ! Tu sais ce que ça veux ça ? Remus Lupin, mon ami (mais oui, mon ami) est un Loup-garou ! On ai rester, moi et James, longtemps dehors, on s'est assis par terre, puis James s'est tourner vers moi il avait l'air grave et il ma dit : Oh merlin ça explique tout ! Tu te rend compte, Sirius ? Remus est un loup-garou ! » J'ai ris, (pas que c'était drôle, mais son visage oui) et j'ai hocher la tête et d'un air grave, j'ai répondu : Oh !!! James Potter s'est servit de ses yeux et de son cerveau ! Il a finalement compris que quand on a pleins de poil qui pousse, qu'on hurle en voyant la pleine lune et qu'on a des oreilles pointu, c'est qu'on ai un loup-garou ! Par merlin, donner lui un prix !!! » J'ai tellement ris après, mais James, je ne pense pas qu'il ai trouver sa drôle (enfin oui je le pense) il a fait un « ha ha très drôle Sirius » Qu' il fait une fois de temps a autre (tout le temps tu veux dire) et on s 'est un peu battu (un peu beaucoup) et on ai rentrer et la tu connais toute la suite ! Maintenant qu'on sais le secret de Remus, on ne pourra pas continuer a être son ami, rire et s'amuser avec lui sans qu'il sache qu'on sais, donc on va l'attendre pour lui dire(tu sais parler ?) et après, je te raconterais encore tout ! (ah oui ? Génial !!) »  
  
Remus pouffa de rire et tourna la page, pour voir la suite :  
  
« Un tout petit peu plus tard le 12 Novembre ! (Juste un peu plus tard ? ok ok 10heures plus tard !)  
  
Eh !!! On a retrouver Remus a l'infirmerie plus tard. On ai aller le voir, il a parut surpris, mais on a rien dit(secret) et on attendu que l'infirmière le laisse sortir, (la méchante, elle voulait le garder pour elle toute seule !) et on la traîner dehors, il se disait fatiguer, voulait dormir(lui ça ? c'est rare !), et on lui dit qu'on savaient ! Il a blêmit, a marmonner pleins de truc, puis nous a demander comment, on lui a raconter, il a encore blêmit, s'est confondit en excuses sans raisons(sur, il dit toujours pleins d 'excuses avant de faire les mauvais coups. . . bizarre le Remus) il s'est lever, a commencer a partir, mais James et moi on la retenu et on lui a demander pourquoi il partait. Il nous a répondus un truc que je ne suis pas sur de comprendre « Qui voudrait être mon ami ? Je n'en mérite même pas un, même pas un ombre », comprendre svp ? On a tous un ombre ! Remus parle normalement que je te comprenne ! J'ai regarder James, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ai compris plus que moi, on la alors regarder et a deux on lui a dit qu'on le laisserais pas tomber juste a cause. . . comment je l'ai dit déjà ? ah oui « on te laissera pas tomber comme ça, juste parce que une fois par mois tu a un tout petit peu de poil de plus, des oreilles pointus, une grosse queue touffu, un long museau et que tu veulent nous manger ! Nous on ai pas comme ça ! » Il a ris,(ouais, il a ris) et il a répéter ce que j'ai dit(il y a de quoi a répéter ça. . . ) « un petit peu plus de poil ? » enfin, on a tous bien ris, mais moi je comprenait pas trop, j'avais dit ça sérieusement. . . Faut croire que je serais jamais sérieux ! (Jamais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Et je ne couperais pas mes cheveux ok ? (euh. . histoire de loup-garou avec des cheveux, hum. . Sirius tu deviens pire que je le pensais !) Ferme la, la conscience, j'ai assez d'une conscience vivante qui s'appelle Remus Lupin ok ? chuttt. . . . »  
  
Remus s'esclaffa. Sirius se chicanait donc toujours avec sa conscience ? Il referma le livre, le remis dans la boite et l'emporta dans sa chambre ou il la cachèrent. Puis ils redescendit a la cuisine ou il se rassit. Sirius n'avait toujours pas but son verre.  
  
-Sirius, tu sais, le poison que ta cousine ta donner va te rendre malade, ta vie va devenir abominable, crois tu vraiment qu'on voudraient te tuer ? Fait nous confiance et boit ton jus ! Lui dit Remus.  
  
Sirius le regarda, puis trop lentement, il pris le verre, le renifla et le bus a petite gorgée d'abord puis d'un coup. Il reposa le verre sans frissonner. Dumbledore souries a Sirius, Remus restait pensif sur ce qu'il venait de lire, Harry lui, était plutôt fier. Tandis que Sirius, il recommença a manger. Remus s'excusa, remonta l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il repris la boite et le journal intime et s'installa dans sur son lit, il ouvrit le journal au hasard et commença a lire chaque une après l'autre. Il tomba sur une page plutôt intrigante, il se mis a la lire, puis la relire encore :  
  
« 17Mai de notre sixième année  
  
étrange, j'ai encore vu Aldria aujourd'hui, mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude ! Normalement, elle est jolie, silencieuse, réserver, elle reste toujours en retrait, mais aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir, elle n'était pas tout a fait comme d'habitude ! Je revenais de mon rendez vous avec Amina quand sur le chemin du retour, j'ai vu une douce lumière mauve et bleu foncer qui sortait d'une salle de classe dont la porte était entre ouverte. Je me suis approcher, pour savoir ce que c'était, j'ai lentement pousser la porte, puis près de la fenêtre, j'ai vu une fille ! Elle avait la peau si lise que je ne croyais pas vraiment que c'était quelque chose de vrai, de réel, j'ai penser a un mirage, mais elle s'est retourner, j'ai reconnu le visage d'Aldria. Ces cheveux était mauve. Noir, bleu foncer et indiscipliné. Elle avait des mèches de cheveux qui volait de partout, sans qu'il y ai de vent, (chose étrange) ! Et comme une illusion, j'ai vu des ailes dans son dos. Les ailes étaient translucide, avaient des reflet, mauve, bleu, noir et blanc, comme des étoiles. Elle a joint les mains et elle a ma supplier d entrer et de fermer la porte. Ce que j'ai fait, trop intriguer par sa drôle de présence. Elle s'est lentement approcher de moi, comme si elle volait, elle ma toucher la joue et je jure par merlin, que sa main était aussi froide qu'un mort, mais tellement douce. . . Elle portait une robe noire, décolleter et a bretelle et l'une d'elle était tomber de son épaule qui semblait tellement plus douce que ces mains. J'ai voulu remonter sa bretelle, mais elle a sursauter quand je l'ai toucher et elle s'est éloigner ! (a mon grand désespoir, sa présence si près, m'étais rassurante). Elle ma tourner le dos et j'ai encore vu le reflet de ses ailes. Elle a lentement avancer vers la fenêtre et s'est mis a observer la nuit, (oui, c'était la nuit, je ne vais pas rencontrer des filles a deux heures de l'après midi moi) ! Je me suis approcher et je ne sais pas commet j'ai pu oser lui demander, mais je lui ai dit « explique moi, qu'est tu ? » Elle s'est retourner pour me sourire, elle a glisser ses doigts trop doux dans ma main, la emmener près de son cœur, a joint son autre main, comme si elle priait puis elle ma murmurer « Je suis quelque chose qui ressemble a un loup-garou, mais en moins poilu et méchant ! » Elle a ris pour poursuivre « Je suis un AngeFée ! » Elle avait dit ça d'une voix tellement douce, j'en étais captiver, comme dans une transe, je ne pensais plus a rien, rien du tout, je pensais juste que j'étais bien la, que j'aimais le contact de sa peau. Elle ma souris et j'ai retrouver mes sens pour lui demander : « mais qu'est ce que c'est ? » Et elle ma expliquer. Mais je suis retomber dans ma sorte de transe et je n 'ai pas saisis un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais je me souviens un peu de ce qu'elle, sans que ça l'est du sens quand même. J'ai voulu tout écrire, pour ne rien oublier de se que j'avais retenu et demain, j'irais faire des recherche a l'issu de Remus et James, et si je ne comprend toujours pas, j'irais la revoir ! Mais tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est qu'elle ne se montre qu'a ceux qu'elle juge fiable, mais qu'elle est obliger de se montrer trois fois par mois ! Soit le premier, le dernier et le lendemain de la pleine lune, du mois. Et qu'elle était AngeFée depuis un accident. . . mais je n'est pas trop compris. . . »  
  
Bien sur, Remus savait ce qu'était un AngeFée, mais savoir qu'il avait été a l'école avec l'un d'eux le marqua légèrement. Un AngeFée étais une créature mystique, qui vivait dans les vallées du Nord, on dit que leur ailes sont les aurore boréal. Il y en a de toute les couleur de toute les sorte, des filles, des garçons, des adultes ou des enfants. Ils naissaient enfants, grandissait jusqu'à un évènement perturbateur et restait a cet age, sans jamais plus grandir. Les filles ont un pouvoir de séducteur très étrange, très puissant même, si un garçons, ou un homme la voit durant ses moment ou elle est obliger d'être ce qu'elle est, l'homme y perd tout ces moyens, comme l'avait décrit Sirius. Les hommes eux, donnait la rage, la haine, la colère et la soif de sang a tous ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur eux, les femmes, les filles et les enfants apportait grand bonheur, bien être, joie et amour a tous ceux qui osait porter les yeux sur eux. Remus n'en savait donc rien, il avait vécut pendant sept ans avec une fille qui ne grandirait jamais. Remus referma son livre, puis le réouvrit afin de voir si Sirius l'avait revu. Il trouva une page qui parlait d'elle un mois plus tard.  
  
« 10 Juin de notre sixième année  
  
L'année finit bientôt, 10jours encore. J'ai encore revu Aldria, encore en revenant d'un rendez vous avec Amina. Elle était dans la même salle, dans la même position. Je m'étais renseigner sur ce qu'elle était, et je savais ce qu'elle faisait chez les hommes, mais je m'en foutais, (enfin non, mais quand je l'ai vu oui) Je suis entrer, j'ai fermer la porte et je me suis avancer vers elle, elle n'a même pas bouger et dans la fenêtre, j'ai vu son reflet fermer les yeux lorsque je me suis arrêter juste derrière elle, tout près ! (peut-être trop près). Apres, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passer ! J'ai seulement quelque petit flash back qui me revienne de temps a autres, quand je regarde une fenêtre ! Je me vois l'embrasser, toucher sa peau, la caresser, mais peut-être que j'imagine. . . ou que je fantasme ! Mais je ne me souviens vraiment pas. C'est comme si j'étais entrer dans une bulle, dans un autre monde et que j'en suis ressorti en me réveillant et en ne me souvenant de rien ! C'est étrange, trop étrange ! Mais je redoute plus que tout de la revoir demain matin, j'ai peur de se que j'ai fait, peut-être malgré moi, peut-être que non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! »  
  
Remus referma le journal, décider a arrêter de violer la vie priver de Sirius, mais il y prenait plaisir, a savoir ce que tourmentait la vie de Sirius. Il remis le livre dans sa boite respective, remis la boite dans son placard, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'engagea dans le corridor, descendit l'escalier et retrouva Harry dans le salon avec Dumbledore.  
  
-Ou est Sirius ? Demanda t'il.  
  
-Coucher ! Il est parti se coucher ! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu aurait du aller le border ? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Fallait le faire ? S'étonna Harry.  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérer, puis remonta l'escalier pour aller voir Sirius. Il n'était pas coucher dans son lit, chose étrange. Remus inspecta la pièce, mais il n'y vit pas de Sirius. Il se pencha, regarda sous le lit, mais Sirius n'y était pas. Il regarda un peu partout sans le voir.  
  
-Sirius ? Appela t'il.  
  
Puis doucement, il entendit comme un pleur, un gisement étouffer. Remus appela a nouveau le petit garçon et les sanglots redoublèrent. Remus tourna sur lui même, utilisant son ouït de loup et se tourna finalement vers la placard. Il avança doucement vers celui ci et l'ouvrit. Sirius était assit par terre près du mur, le genou remonter contre son torse, il les enroulait de ses bras, sa tête reposait sur ceux ci et il sanglots. Son visage était inonder de larmes, ce qui brisa le cœur presque paternel de Remus.  
  
-Voyons, qu'est ce que tu fait dans le placard, mon petit ? Lui dit Remus d'une voix chaleureuse.  
  
-J'ai peur ! J'ai entendu un bruit sous mon lit ! Dit Sirius. Ca ma réveiller !  
  
Remus prit l'enfant dans ces bras, regarda avec lui sous le lit, pas de monstre, pas de detraqueur. L'enfant en fut soulager, puis Remus le remis au lit en séchant les larmes de Sirius. Il le borda tout doucement, avec tendresse. Puis Sirius lui demanda de rester, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Remus accepta puis souffla les bougies, sauf une. Sirius ne pris pas longtemps a s endormir, comme toujours et Remus resta en silence a l'observer. Puis étant sur qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, Remus quitta la chambre, soufflant la dernière lumière de la pièce. Il redescendit l'escalier et retourna avec Harry et Dumbledore.  
  
-Il semble avoir peur des hommes ! Observa Dumbledore.  
  
-Il n'a pas peur de moi ! Admit Remus.  
  
-Tu est un loup-garou, tu sais comment il faut agir avec lui ! Il a refuser que Harry l'aide a se mettre en pyjama ! Et il a refuser que je monte avec lui ! Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Il ne les as jamais aimer non plus a l'école ! Il restait distant avec James et moi ! Ce que tres tard dans notre sixième année qu'il commença a nous faire des câlins, sinon, il restait loin de nous !  
  
-Regulus la traumatiser ! Rigola Harry.  
  
-Ne rit pas, c'est peut-être vrai !  
  
-Sûrement ! Enfin, j'ai reçut un hibou de Ron, lui et Hermione vont venir demain, avec Draco ! Dit Harry.  
  
-D'accord ! Répondit Remus. Et quand tes parents reviendrons t'ils ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Puis, peu après minuit, ils montèrent se coucher, pendant que Dumbledore transplanait ailleurs. Harry coucher dans sa chambre, n'avait que de penser pour Sirius. Il se répétait lentement, mot a mot, comme si il comptait les moutons, pendant plus de une heure : « faite que cette fois sa marche ! Par pitié, faite que ça marche ! »  
  
Fin du chapitre 12 ! A suivre dans le chapitre 13.  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Annie : La, j'espère que tu le trouvera encore plus mignon mon gentil petit adorer Sirius ! Il est trognon quand il a peur ! =D  
  
Siria : Voilà, j'espère que tu aime le journal de Sirius et j'espère que tu aime autant mon idée !!! C'est un chapitre juste pour toi, celui la !!!  
  
Tatiana Black : Voilà une suite ! J'en ai juste mis une, parce que premièrement : J'avais plus d'inspiration ! Deuxièmement : j'ai travailler ! Troisièmement : j'ai promis d'attendre pour mettre la suite ! Alors j'espère que tu va revenir bientôt !!!!  
  
Cicin : voilà le prochain chapitre qui a été méditer et écrit trois fois!!!! Alors j'espère que c'est bien! Sinon, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et attend juste son heure pour être ajouter! =D  
  
sirie-stefie : Voilà! Sirius est aussi cute selon moi! J'espère tu aime, j'espère que tu comprend et j'espère que tu me donnera une autre review! C'est ma drogue après les slush. . . . .  
  
Merci de vos review, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaire sur ce chapitre! Il ma coûter beaucoup d'heure de travail, de réflexion que j'en ai eut mal a la tête! Et la chapitre 13 est écrit, alors dans deux jours je le publierais! L'autre est drôle et plus compliquer que celui ci qui est légèrement triste mais mignon quand même! J'espère que vous aller pas me chicaner du retard. . . * met ces mains dans son dos et baise la tête *  
  
Review svp ! 


	13. Temps limité

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnage appartiennent a JKR!!!!! Sauf, Tangina, Aldry, Savannah, Mr Black, Aldria, Kayla, Luna et Drake! Mais les chevaux ne sont pas a moi! Shania est une jument que je monte a l'écurie ou je travail, Dragueur est un cheval que j'ai faillit prendre en demi pension et qui est super gentil ! Sinon, pas de personnages a la petite Saria qui a changer de mal !  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus? Maintenant, Harry vit avec les Maraudeurs dans le passer, mais revient au présent, Sirius est malade et ça brise le cœur de tout le monde! Que va faire Harry? Nul ne le sait! (Menteuse!) Quoi? (Toi tu le sais et moi aussi!) ok ok, nul ne le sait sauf moi et ma conscience!  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Voilà ! j'espère que vous aimeriez mon chapitre 13 ! Je me suis amuser comme une folle a l'écrire, mais le plus marrant c'est en Egypte avec James et Lily . . . J'ai une bonne nouvelle peut-être our vous, la je vous donne le chapitre 13, mais le chapitre 14 est déjà écrit et corriger ! Et aussi, le chapitre 14 est le dernier chapitre avant l'Epilogue qui est au chapitre 15 !  
  
Donc bonne nouvelle, ma fic arrive a sa fin, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, j'aime écrire et c'est comme si je laissais partir ma fic dans le néant. Je ne pourrais plus jouer avec, recevoir vous review et rire de ce que vous penser qui arrivera. . . mais je vous jure que le chapitre 15 sera le plus de tous, un chapitre fort en sentiments (je vais sûrement pleurer en écrivant le mot « fin ») et riche en tout ce que vous voudrez ! donc j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas après la fin de ma fic, j'ai un autre grand projet qui s'en viens !  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/A noter : Entre-deux, ça veux dire : entre deux mur! C'est comme un box, une stalle ou des trucs comme ça, mais c'est des mots anglais donc je les mets pas! Sinon Entre-deux ça veux dire un trou entre deux murs, au bout du trou, y a un mur sur lequel on attache les chevaux pour pas qu'il se sauve, et pour sortir, les cheveux doivent reculer! J'espère que vous avez compris, sinon pensez que c'est un petit endroit ou on met les cheveux! */*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Temps limité  
  
Harry rêvait qu'il était avec sa mère et son père, sur le chemin de traverse, faisait des choses tout a fait normal. Sirius arrivait, grand, beau, séduisant. Il écartait ces cheveux noir de ces yeux, souriait a James et Lily, puis ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. Ils marchèrent ensembles jusqu'à Remus qui les attendait sur une terrasse. Ils s'assiérent et commençaient a parler. Harry trouvait ca ennuyant, il aurait préférer que ces amis sois la, puis, un grand hurlement, un cris d'enfant leur fit tous tourner la tête, mais Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se figea, puis pensant que le cris venant de son rêve, il se recoucha, mais le cris retentis a nouveau dans toute la maison.  
  
-Cette fois, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Se dit Harry en se levant.  
  
Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius mais arriva avant Remus, il entra, Sirius était assis dans son lit, pleurait comme si il venait d'être frapper, mutiler, blesser ! Il serrait son Alahnamachin contre son cœur et pointait un point fixe devant lui. Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui, s'assit sur son lit a coter et Sirius vint immédiatement se blottir dans ces bras.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer, Sirius ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Il. . . il. . . y avait un detraqueur ! Sanglota le pauvre petit.  
  
-Ou est t'il maintenant ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il est parti quand tu es arrivé ! Répondit Sirius.  
  
-D'accord, je vais te montrer un truc qui va faire que tu ne le verra plus jamais ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi donc ? Demanda Remus derrière lui.  
  
-Le patronus ! Répondit Harry, fier.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas le créer, Harry ! Tu n 'a pas le droit de faire de la magie ! Dit Remus.  
  
-Alors fait le, toi ! Dit Harry.  
  
Remus pris une grande respiration et pointa sa baguette droit devant lui. (NA : il l'avait apporter au cas ou). Il ferma les yeux, puis dit dans un murmure la formule magique (NA : que j'ai malheureusement oublier que je suis trop paresseuse pour aller la chercher dans mon livre). De sa baguette sortit un long filament argenter qui pris soudain la forme d'un chien, d 'un gros chien. Le patronus, semblait flairer sa mission. Il se mis a gambader et courut jusqu'au lit de Sirius et tourna autour de sa tête faisant rire l'enfant au éclats. Puis, comme un murmure, le chien s'évanouit devant les yeux de Sirius.  
  
-Alors, tu es rassuré ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Il ne va plus revenir ? Demanda Sirius en attrapant l'air comme si il pensait faire revenir le chien.  
  
-Non, il ne viendra plus ! Assura Harry.  
  
-Alors oui, je suis rassuré ! Dit Sirius en reprenant place dans son lit.  
  
Harry le borda puis quitta la pièce avec Remus. Une fois dans le corridor, chacun parti vers sa chambre respective. Harry se recoucha, fixa le plafond et essaya de comprendre. Harry, son patranus était un cerf, en souvenir de son père, Remus était un chien, en souvenir de qui ? Sirius ? Mais il n'était jamais mort, pour qui alors ? Pris dans ces penser, Harry ne vit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais il sentit une main lui tapoter maladroitement le bras sur lequel il était couché.  
  
-Mr Harry ! Murmura alors la voix de Sirius. Dormez vous ?  
  
-Non! Ria Harry. Mais depuis quand tu m'appelle Mr Harry?  
  
-Euh . . . je doit pas ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Non, appelle moi juste Harry, stp !  
  
-D'accord ! Dit Sirius en tourna les talons.  
  
Le petit Sirius quitta la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui. Harry se posant mile questions n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose, car déjà la porte s'ouvrait, Sirius entra, ferma la porte, marcha jusqu'à Harry, lui tapota le même bras et murmura :  
  
-Harry !!!  
  
-Euh. . . quoi ? Chuchota Harry.  
  
-Je peux dormir avec toi ? Le monstre a peur de toi ! Dit Sirius.  
  
Harry ria silencieusement et accepta en se tassant pour lui laisser de la place. Sirius escalada le lit, entra sous les couverture et les remonta jusqu'à sous cou, puis se tourna d'un coter a l'autre et finit face a Harry.  
  
-Bonne nuit ! Murmura t'il.  
  
-Pourquoi murmure tu ? Chuchota aussi Harry.  
  
-Faut pas réveiller Mr Remus, il a toujours l'air fatiguer ! Répondit Sirius en chuchotant toujours.  
  
-C'est normal dans son cas ! Répondit Harry.  
  
Harry fermis les yeux, Sirius fit de même et quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux.  
  
Ce fut que tard dans la matinée qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Mais très vite il remarqua que Sirius avait déserter son lit. Il se leva, s'habilla lentement, puis descendit l'escalier. Dans le salon, Ron, Hermione, Remus et Draco jouait avec Sirius. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry entrer, les yeux a moitié ouvert, Hermione se leva et alla le saluer. Puis lentement Harry alla s'asseoir sur un sofa a coté de Remus. Pendant l'enthousiasme du jeu auquel jouaient les amis d'Harry et Sirius, Remus se pencha vers Harry pour lui demander :  
  
-Quand tu était dans notre sixième année, a tu rencontrer Aldria ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Remus ne répondit pas et se redressa. Que faisait Aldria a Poudlard ? Remus s'excusa, se leva puis quitta la maison en transplanant. Il trouva rapidement la trace d'Aldria. Elle travaillait dans un ranch assez loin d'une ville moldue. Remus décida de s'y rendre et lorsqu'il arriva, il découvrit le ranch en question. Tout était très grand, Remus souris puis entra dans l'écurie. Il n'y avait personne, sauf deux jeunes filles assises sur un tas de foin a bavardé ensemble.  
  
-Bonjour ! Dit l'une d'elle.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider ? Demanda l'autre.  
  
-Euh. . . j'ai entendu dire qu'Aldria travaillait ici. . . je la cherche ! Répondit Remus.  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent et se questionna sur où était Aldria.  
  
-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle s'occupait de Dragueur ! Dit L'une des filles qui avait les cheveux brun et rouge.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi je l'ai vu, mais elle a ramené Dragueur ! Dit l'autre qui avait les cheveux noirs.  
  
-Tu es sure ?  
  
-Oui, va voir, si tu ne me crois pas ! Dit l'autre.  
  
La fille au cheveux brun et rouge se leva, marche dans l'allée qui séparait les entre-deux des cheveux, elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux, puis revient.  
  
-Dragueur est la ! Mais pas Shania ! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Ah oui, elle est partie en foret avec Shania ! Se rappela celle aux cheveux noirs.  
  
Les deux filles rigola, puis celle aux cheveux bruns et rouges fit mine de frapper son amie. Puis toutes les deux, elle se retourna vers Remus pour lui sourire et lui dire :  
  
-Aldria est partie en foret avec un cheval qu'elle monte a l'occasion ! Dit celle aux cheveux noirs.  
  
-Elle est partie avec Drake, donc elle ne doit pas tarder a revenir, quand elle part avec Drake c'est jamais pour longtemps ! Ajouta celle aux cheveux bruns et rouges.  
  
-On s'appelle Kayla et Luna ! Dit celle aux cheveux noirs. Vous pouvez vous promener dans l'écurie et si vous avez besoin d'aide, avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, appelez nous !  
  
Remus les remercia, hocha la tête et parti dans l'allée et observa les cheveux. Il y en avait de toutes les sorte, des poulains, des poneys, des chevaux blanc, des chevaux noir, des chevaux brun . . . toute de sorte. Puis après un moment, Remus entendit un énorme rugissement, puis une voix crier :  
  
-Tais toi Drake !!!  
  
Remus sut, que c'était Aldria qui revenait. Une porte s'ouvrit, puis Remus vit la petite fille de ses souvenirs. Aldria n'avait pas grandit, ni vieillit, elle était pareil. Elle tenait pas les guides un cheval noir, enfin une jument, elle l'emmena et la rentra dans son entre-deux, puis s'étira et dit a l'adresse de Kayla et Luna :  
  
- Les sentiers sont superbes !  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Dit Luna, celle aux cheveux noirs, en pointant derrière Aldria.  
  
Celle ci se retourna et marcha vers Remus et lui tendit sa main en se présentant.  
  
-Bonjour Aldria ! Je suis certain que tu te souviendras de moi ! Dit Remus.  
  
Un nouveau rugissement retentis dans toute l'écurie, Aldria, s'excusa un instant, parti par ou elle était venu, Remus l'entendit crier quelque chose, puis il revit Aldria revenir vers lui.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Remus Lupin ! Répondit seulement Remus.  
  
-Ah non. . . Murmura Aldria en se mordant la lèvre. Comment m'a tu trouver ?  
  
-Ministère ! Je peux trouver beaucoup de personnes avec le ministère ! Expliqua Remus. Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue !  
  
-Oui, je crois savoir ce que c'est ! Mais vient d'abord avec moi, avant que Drake ne brûle tout !  
  
Aldria entraîna Remus par la porte d'ou elle était venu. Une porte cacher dans un entre-deux vide. Ils entrèrent et se retrouva dans un grand espace vide, mais très bien éclairer, peut-être même trop. Aldria dit quelque chose que Remus n'entendit pas, a cause de la lumière qui semblait parler, chanter, la lumière faisait du bruit. Puis d'un coup, la lumière cessa d'aveugler Remus, qui ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, mais lorsqu'il vit le point d'origine de la lumière, il fit un bon en arrière.  
  
-Un dragon !  
  
Il y avait un dragon, très grand, près d'une fenêtre. Ses ailes était translucide, il était tout blanc et il avait une énorme tête fixer droit sur Remus. Aldria, s'approcha de lui et le caressa tout doucement, puis demanda a Remus d'approcher aussi. Remus la rejoignit, mais ne toucha pas le dragon.  
  
-Voici Drake ! C'est le gardien de l'écurie avec Slayer, mais Slayer est trop gros et reste dehors ! Expliqua Aldria. Ne t'en fait pas, mes deux dragons on la faculté de devenir invisible, grâce a moi !  
  
-Parce que tu es un AngeFée, oui je sais ! Répondit Remus.  
  
-Comment sais tu ? Demanda Aldria.  
  
-J'ai lut le journal intime de Sirius, il a raconter un peu sur toi ! Ca ma intriguer, mais je savais déjà ce qu'était un AngeFée ! Admit Remus. Mais, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu était aller a l'école?  
  
-Parce que j'avais réellement l'age que j'avais a l'époque ! Maintenant, j'ai le même age que toi, mais pas le physique ! Dit Aldria.  
  
-Pourquoi ne la tu pas dis alors ?  
  
-Pourquoi n'a tu pas dit que tu étais un loup-garou, Remus ?  
  
Tous deux s'expliquèrent, tous deux avait la même raison. Puis Remus quitta l'écurie, pourquoi rester encore quand tout était dit ? Drake s'avéra à être un gentil compagnon, comme un chien de garde. Il était gentil et Remus réussit même à le caresser. Remus rentra a la maison des Potter en même temps qu'une lettre de Lily.  
  
« Cher Remus,  
  
Pourrais tu dire a Harry que notre voyage sera un peu retarder ? Le sorcier prisonnier de la pyramide a trouvé des momies vivantes et il s'est fait piéger dans une salle qu'on dit, salle du trône. C'est étrange un peu. Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop vilain et qu'il ne te fait pas de mauvais tour avec ces amis, comme certain garçons que je connais. Dit lui que nous l'aimons beaucoup ! Je préfère t'écrire a toi, parce que Sirius est disons . . . aussi irresponsable qu'il l'était a 16ans !  
  
Merci !  
  
Amitié Lily  
  
P.S Nous serons de retour dans deux semaines. »  
  
Remus se désola, ils ne savaient pas encore la mort de Sirius. Et les deux semaines qu'ils disposaient devait vite se passer, pour que Sirius ne meure jamais. Il retourna dans le salon annoncer la nouvelle et Harry baisa la tête.  
  
-Ils ne savent pas ! Murmura t'il.  
  
-Oui et justement, il faut que Sirius sois retourner a son époque pour qu'on ai pas a leurs dire sa mort ! Dit Remus. Nous garderons donc deux semaines Sirius avec nous !  
  
Ils approuvèrent, puis tous ensemble ils jouèrent avec Sirius, mais étrangement, Sirius jouait mieux avec Hermione. . .  
  
En Egypte pourtant, les choses n'étaient pas aussi amusantes. Lily était assise a l'entrer de la pyramide et buvant un grand verre d'eau glacer. James, lui, marchait de long en large en se plaignant qu'il avait soif. Ce donc, Lily ne comprenait pas, puisse qu'elle lui offrait toujours de l'eau glacer.  
  
-Non ! Répondit James a nouveau. Pas d'eau !  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, puis se releva. Le soleil était haut et fort. Il faisait plus de 35degres. Elle entra dans la pyramide et James la rejoignit. A l'intérieur, ils faisaient froid. Pas plus que 15degres. Ils marchèrent en silence, puis un bruit les fit sursauter et Lily glissa sa main dans celle rassurante de James.  
  
-Lumos ! Dit t'il a sa baguette.  
  
Elle éclaira les alentour, puis tous deux virent une momie marcher vers eux. Une bandelette se détachait de son corps et traînait lamentablement derrière elle. Puis refaisait un pas vers les deux Potter, la bandelette se retrouva en avant, un autre pas, la momie s'enfargea dans sa bandelette et tomba sur le derrière. Puis elle se releva, attrapa sa bandelette, se frotta le derrière, faisant tomber d'autre bandelettes, puis fit un autre pas, mais les bandelettes qui venait de tomber la fit tomber a nouveau. Répriment un rire, Lily regarda James qui lui riait au éclat.  
  
-Je crois que cette momie la, ne nous fera rien ! Dit t'il.  
  
Puis pensant a coter d'elle, ils marchèrent dans différent couloirs puis arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle du trône. Ils l'ouvrit puis entra. Il y avait de la lumière partout et James éteignit sa baguette. Le sorcier était dans une cage, accrocher au plafond. Un gros dragon rouge était couché en dessous et dormait a point fermer tandis qu'une bande de momie étaient brûler dans un coin.  
  
-Euh. . . Dit doucement Lily, je ne savais pas qu'il nous faudrait vaincre un dragon !  
  
-Non, moi non plus, je ne savais pas ! Mais c'est toujours possible de l'éviter ! dit lentement James en fouillant dans ces poches.  
  
Il fouilla dans toutes ces poches sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'assit par terre et vida ces poches. Lily soupira quand elle le vit sortir : un vif d'or, une petite balle rouge, une tonne de bonbons, des dragées surprise, une choco-grenouille, une carte de collection de choco- grenouille, une photo de Sirius, une photo de Lily, une photo de Harry, un petit loup-garou miniature endormit pour le moment et finalement, un petit éclair de feu rétrécit. Il rangea toutes ces affaires dans ces poches, sauf l'éclair de feu, qu'il agrandis, puis enfourcha puis décolla pour voler autour de la cage. Il ouvrit la porte, extirpa son prisonnier, puis redescendit, puis lentement, ils quittèrent la salle en fermant la porte a l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges. Puis ils retournèrent dans la première salle ou la momie finissant d'enlever toutes ces bandelettes. Le corps de la momie était dégoûtant, pourris, et avait juste des os bruns.  
  
-Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Lui dit James. Cracboom !!  
  
La momie se retrouva en un tas d'os sur le plancher. Puis tous trois, quittèrent la pyramide. L'homme tomba a genou dans le sable a sa sortie, Lily, reprit un grand verre d'eau et donna a son capricieux de mari un chop de bière au beurre. Puis, transplana près du Nil, ils prirent un bateau, (NA : Lily et James seulement, ils ont abandonner l'homme au pied de la pyramide) et fit une petite croisière sur le Nil. Avant de rentrer, deux semaines après l'envoie de la lettre de Lily. . .  
  
Fin du chapitre 13 ! A suivre dans le chapitre 14  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Blurp3: voila voila!!! j`espère que ça te plait!  
  
Siria: Voila, j`espère que mon idée est toujours aussi bonne, j`en ai eut une autre pour la fin, j`en a l`épilogue!  
  
Darkenger: voyons!!!!! ne te sauve pas, moi aussi je le serrait bien dans mes bras. . . surtout dans l`autre chapitre, il est a moitié habiller. . . Sexy. . . . Mais ça il est adulte la, je suis quand même pas pedo!! -D  
  
Ana: Salut! J`espère que mon chapitre te plait et j`espère que tu te réjoui de savoir que la fin approche. . . dans deux chapitre. . . chapitre 15, c`est l`épilogue, et je doit que moi, ça me réjouit pas du tout. . . Et tu verras tout ça dans la suite, je crois que j`ai pris ton idée, d`aller tuer Voldemort quand il est bébé, ça ce peut? Et non, le beau Sirius n`ira jamais a Serpentard, parce que c`est son destin d`être Sirius black, le beau Gryffondor (et plus mec de l`école, ah Sirius, si tu n`était pas dans un bouquin, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais!) Et c`est ça, Sirius est toujours le même!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J`ai hâte de mettre le chapitre 14(demain) et j`ai hâte de voir ce que tu va en penser et aussi tout le monde, bien sur!  
  
Cicin : oui espérons!  
  
Kowai: mais non!!! Sirius ne sera jamais mangemort!!! Tu verras dans mon épilogue au chapitre 15, tu vas tout comprendre tes questions! 


	14. Et si la fin n’était pas ce qu’on croyai...

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnage appartiennent a JKR!!!!! Sauf, Tangina, Aldry, Savannah, Mr Black, Aldria, Kayla, Luna et Drake! Mais les chevaux ne sont pas a moi! Shania est une jument que je monte a l'écurie ou je travail, Dragueur est un cheval que j'ai faillit prendre en demi pension et qui est super gentil ! Sinon, pas de personnages a la petite Saria qui a changer de mal !  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus? Maintenant, Harry vit avec les Maraudeurs dans le passer, mais revient au présent, Sirius est malade et ça brise le cœur de tout le monde! Que va faire Harry? Nul ne le sait! (Menteuse!) Quoi? (Toi tu le sais et moi aussi!) ok ok, nul ne le sait sauf moi et ma conscience!  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Bon alors voilà, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Ca touche a la fin cette partie de tristesse et de bonheur ! Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court et que c'est triste et très morbide (dans le bout ou il. . . . .) j'espère que vous aimeriez ce super chapitre ! Dans l'autre c'est l'épilogue, je n'ai pas commencer a l'écrire parce que ça me fait peur ! Je sais ce que je vais écrire, mais j'ai peur de l'écrire et de pleurer en écrivant le mot fin, parce que j'adore vraiment cette histoire la et je sais comment va tourner le cour des choses. Et j'ai aussi enlever la dernière phrase du chapitre, (ce sera la première de l'épilogue) parce que je ne veux pas vous ouvrir les portes de mon cerveau et de ma fin que je médite depuis le premier chapitre ! J'ose espérer que vous me suivrez toujours dans mon prochain gros projet ! Alors je vous laisse a la lecture, j'espère que vous aimeriez et que vous n'hésiterez pas a me laisser vos commentaire. . .  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Et si la fin n'était pas ce qu'on croyait ?  
  
Pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivit la lettre de Lily, Sirius a refuser de se laver, a refuser de manger, a refuser de jouer avec Ron qui lui faisait peur, Draco qui lui aussi, lui faisait peur, Remus qu'il trouvait étrangement fatiguer et il ne voulais pas l'épuiser, et Harry qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sur une photo. Mais par conte, il jouait tout le temps avec Hermione. Harry commençait a croire que Sirius avait été traumatiser par un homme, mais Remus tenait a dire que c'était a cause de Regulus. Enfin, Hermione russisait a l'endormir, a le forcer a aller prendre un bain, a manger et a faire tous ce que les enfants de son age fait. Mais la nuit, toujours, peu après minuit, Harry devait lui laisser de la place. Aussi drôle que cela puisse être, Sirius acceptait de jouer avec Harry peu après minuit. Durant le reste de la journée, le petit Sirius se tenait a l'écart du pauvre Gyffondor. Il restait a peine une journée avant le retour des parents Potter et ils devait ramener Sirius chez lui. Remus et Harry partirent donc, en ce samedi ensoleiller vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Avant d'y arriver, Harry endormit Sirius a l'aide d'un sortilège, car la vue de sa maison 30ans plus tard, pouvait sans doute le traumatiser encore plus. Ils entrèrent au Square, Dumbledore et quelque membre de l'ordre était la a se promener d'un coter a l'autre de la maison. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à la miteuse chambre de Sirius. Mais avant de marmonner l'incantation, Harry demanda :  
  
-Qu'est t'il arriver a Bellatrix Lestranges et son mari ?  
  
-Comment ça ce fait que tu les connais ? Lui redemanda Remus.  
  
-Euh. . . je ne sais pas, tu pourrais répondre stp ?  
  
-Voldemort les as tuer quand tu avait un ans, pour fausse information a ce qu'on ma dit !  
  
Harry hocha la tête, content de lui. Ils marmonna l'incantation et se retrouva derrière le buisson du parc a deux rues de chez les Black. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, réveillèrent Sirius et tous trois, marchèrent vers la maison des Black. Lorsque Sirius la vit, il fit un saut en l'air, arracha ces mains de celles de Harry et Remus et courut jusqu'au perron de sa maison ou il entra sans frapper en criant :  
  
-MAMAN !!!!  
  
Harry et Remus sourirent et montèrent le perron. Mrs. Black apparurent avec un Sirius tout content dans les bras.  
  
-Déjà de retour, je ne vous attendaient pas avant encore une semaine ! Dit t'elle.  
  
-Oui, je sais, mais les autres enfants avec qui Sirius était son parti et le pauvre était tout seul ! Dit Remus.  
  
Sirius avait eut l'ordre de rien contre-dire, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire. Puis sans un regard derrière eux, Remus et Harry dut repartir. Ce départ leur brisa un peu le cœur, Sirius était un enfant tellement aimable. Harry laissa Remus repartir seul vers leur époque, il devait aller voir les Maraudeurs. Il récita, seul son incantation et se retrouva devant le Potter's Manoir. Il marcha lentement vers la porte et frappa trois coups. Ce fut Shum, qui répondit. Le petit elfe portait toujours l'uniforme qu'il lui avait préparer. L'elfe heureux de le revoir, lui tourna autour des jambes lorsque Harry entra dans le hall. Shum lui dit que les trois Maraudeurs étaient dans la chambre de Remus et Harry parti les rejoindre. Il frappa deux fois avant d'entrer. James était appuyer contre le mur, Remus assis au pied de son lit et Sirius était coucher sur le dos a coter d'eux. Tous trois, lui sourirent lorsqu'ils le vit.  
  
-Alors ? Demanda avidement James.  
  
-Sirius, est tu malade ?  
  
-Malade ? J'ai l'air d'un sorcier malade ? Dit t'il.  
  
-Tu te souviens alors d'avoir été emmener quand tu avait 6ans ?  
  
-Tu a fait ça ? Dit Sirius étonner. Ah oui, je me souvient. . . J'ai un petit lutin que j'ai appeler Remy et j'ai jamais sut pourquoi. . .  
  
Ils éclataient tous de rire. Puis Harry leur expliqua tout ce qui c'était passer. Il les rejoignit, joua une dernière partie de Quidditch, pris mangea un bon repas avec eux, joua une partie de cartes explosive, bref, ils firent tout ensemble. . . une dernière fois.  
  
-Il est temps que je rentre. . . Dit Harry a contre-cœur.  
  
-Tu ne reviendra jamais plus ? Lui demanda James d'une voix étrangler.  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il serra très fort James, Remus et Sirius dans ces bras, pensant que tout allait bien a son époque, pensant que Sirius avait survécut.  
  
-Si ça na pas marcher, tu reviendra ? Demanda vivement Sirius.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. . . j'en ai marre de faire souffrir tout le monde autour de moi, je les abandonne pour vivre ici. . .  
  
-Regretter le passer, c'est comme courir après le vent ! Marmonna Remus.  
  
-Quoi ? Dit James.  
  
-Mon père a toujours dit qu'on avait le pouvoir de faire pleins de choses, sauf vivre le passer. . .Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry !  
  
Remus partit vivement vers sa valise, pris quelque chose et revient vers ces amis, il mis dans les mains d`Harry se qu'il avait pris dans sa valise. Lentement, Harry regardant le petit livre noir sur lequel, Remus avait écrit « Le pouvoir de la lune ».  
  
-Lis la page 5 a haute voix, pour nous tous ! Murmura Remus.  
  
Lentement, Harry ouvrit le livre, trouva la page 5 et lentement, il lut :  
  
-« Tu a le pouvoir de rire  
  
Et celui de pleurer  
  
Tu as le pouvoir de dire  
  
Le fond de ta pensée  
  
Tu as le pouvoir de changer  
  
Ta propre destinée  
  
Mais tu n'as pas le pouvoir  
  
De revivre ton passe  
  
Ni celui de prévoir  
  
Tout ce qui va t'arriver.  
  
Avance pas a pas  
  
Vers un monde que tu choisira  
  
Grâce a tes rêves, tes désirs et tes réalités  
  
En sachant que ton corps peut te limiter  
  
Mais n'oublis pas que plus tu avancera  
  
Plus tu t'éveillera et plus tu grandira  
  
Alors cesse d'avancer  
  
En regardant derrière toi et fait rejaillir  
  
Avec intensité, toutes les qualités de ton moi  
  
Accepte en toute honnêteté  
  
D'être un être imparfait »  
  
-Mon père me disait toujours ça. . .  
  
-Disait ? Murmura Harry.  
  
Sirius s'avança lentement vers Harry pour lui chuchoter a l'oreille :  
  
-Le père de Remus est mort il y a une semaine. . .  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra Remus contre lui. Le pauvre était dans un pitoyable état. Ils se firent tous leur adieux, pour toujours, puis Harry parti, le cœur pleins de tristesse, de joie, mais encore plus que cela, il avait le cœur, la tête, l'âme. . . pleins de bons souvenirs.  
  
Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui, il était une heure du matin, Hermione, Ron et Draco était encore dans le salon et attendait Harry. Harry entra et s'assit avec eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Sirius. Chacun savait que James et Lily étaient rentrer, mais aucun d'eux ne savait si ce qu'avait fait Harry, avait marcher. Lorsque le soleil se leva, Hermione fut la première a rompre le silence du matin.  
  
-Qui avez vous dans la tête ?  
  
-Mon père ! Répondit Draco.  
  
-James, j'ai hâte de jouer au échec avec lui, il me bat toujours ! Dit Ron.  
  
-Moi, j'ai les Maraudeurs a 16ans !Dit Harry.  
  
Il leur avait raconter ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début, chacun avait voulut aller jouer avec eux. Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
-Je veux dire, a l'instant même, qui vous vient en tête ?  
  
Un bruit dans l'escalier, ils se turent. Une marche qui craque, ils fermèrent tous les yeux. Un éclat de rire, ils gardèrent les yeux fermer.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas Sirius ? C'est ça que tu voulait, avoue le Hermione ! Rigola la voix de. . . . de. . .  
  
-Sirius ?Hurla presque Hermione en ouvrant les yeux.  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux et souris en voyant Sirius, torse nu(NA : mmmm il doit être sexy. . .), dans l'escalier. Ron ouvrit les yeux a son tour et souris. Harry fut le seul a ne pas ouvrir les yeux sur le coup. Dans sa tête défilait des souvenirs, des visages, des expression, des jeux et des mauvais coups et par dessus tout ça, le visage d'une fille au cheveux noir. . . Il se secoua mentalement la tête, ouvrit les yeux et souris a son parrain.  
  
-Vous auriez dut parler moins fort, avez vous oubliez que ma chambre est juste au dessus du salon ? Et puis qu'est ce que vous faite débout a 5heure le matin au beau milieu de l'été ? S'indigna Sirius.  
  
-Euh. . . on attendait Harry ! Dit Draco avec un air complice a tout les autres, sauf Harry qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier, d'antan.  
  
-Et ou était tu Harry ? J'ai dut calmer ta mère hier soir pour qu'elle aille dormir a minuit ! Mais je crois que James a été meilleur que moi. . .  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce qui évita a Harry de répondre. Puis avec un bâillement, Sirius les abandonna pour aller dormir. Et un après l'autre, ils finirent par s'endormir, tous, sauf Harry. Le visage d'Aldria lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il résistait contre l'envie d'aller rejoindre les Maraudeurs, d'aller s'amuser avec eux. Il résistait, se mordait les lèvres, se tortillait les mains. Mais comment allait t'il survivre a l'envie d aller s'amuser avec les Maraudeurs ? Contre l'envie de rejoindre Aldria. Comment allait t'il faire ? Et pourquoi cette envie le prenait alors qu'il les avaient tous, maintenant, vivant, heureux, avec ces amis. Comment et pourquoi ? Harry ne le savait pas, et se torturant les mains, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, pour rêver de lui jouant avec les Maraudeurs. Ces images allait t'elles toujours le torturer ? Même dans son sommeil ?  
  
Ce fut le visage de Lily qu'il vit en premier en ouvrant les yeux. Vêtu d'une belle robe verte émeraudes, elle lui souriait. Elle réveilla tout les autres puis tous ensemble, ils rejoignit Sirius, James et Remus qui les attendaient dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent tous ensembles, en riant. Puis après, ils sortirent dehors et ils jouèrent au Quidditch, Seule Hermione et Lily restèrent a terre, sur des chaises longue a se faire bronzer et a parler de truc de filles que aucun des garçons qui volaient dans les airs ne s'intéressaient. Harry avait vaguement l'impression de retrouver ces amis du passer qu'il n'aurait jamais dut connaître, mais malheureusement pour lui, ils n'était pas comme avant. Dans le passer, dans leur passer, ils étaient plus direct, franc, ne cachait rien. Maintenant, ils ne se cachait rien entre eux, mais ne disait rien a Harry, comme si ils l'avait oublier, comme si il n'avait jamais été leur ami. Apres cette partie de Quidditch, Harry monta a sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, déprimer, ne sachant que faire.  
  
Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre et Harry se surpris a penser que c'était le petit Sirius de 6ans, ayant peur de n'importe quoi. Harry tourna la tête, pour voir le grand Sirius de 36ans. Celui ci s'assit a coter d'Harry et passa quelque minutes en silence avant de dire :  
  
-Merci pour ce que tu a fait pour moi, Harry !  
  
-De rien, tu l'aurait sûrement fait pour James ou Remus ! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Et pour toi aussi ! Ajouta Sirius.  
  
-Sûrement. . .  
  
-Tu sait, c'est bizarre de te voir ici, a 16ans et de se rappeler de toi aussi, a 16ans, quand moi, j'avais 16ans. . . c'est vraiment étrange. . . Admit Sirius.  
  
-Tu t'en souvient ?  
  
-On s'en souvient tous ! Dit Sirius.  
  
-Peut-être, mais c'était beaucoup mieux a cette époque la, que maintenant. . . .  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu ferait si, dans tes souvenirs tu te rappelait de moi, moi qui ne change pas et tu voit a toute les époques de ta vie ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je trouverais ça étrange, bien sur !  
  
-Je me souviens vaguement de toi quand j'avais 6ans, je me souviens de toi, quand j avais 11ans, quand j'avais 16ans et quand tu avait un ans ! La c'est le pire des souvenirs, deux Harry, je me demande comment on a survécus ! Rigola Sirius.  
  
-Ca va, j'ai compris ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Je pense, qu'il te reste une chose a faire, avait d'oublier ça ! Dit Sirius. Avant d'oublier que tu est aller fouiner dans notre passer !  
  
-Avant d'oublier que je vous ai tous sauver la vies tu veux dire !  
  
-Oui bien sur. . . Tu sais ce que je veux dire ?  
  
-Un peu. . .  
  
-Je te laisse carte blanche, James m'attend et je doit aller le voir avant qu'il decide d'ensorceler ma chambre ! Dit Sirius en se levant.  
  
Il quitta la chambre, mais avant il fit un clin d'œil a Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor se leva et partis pour le 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour l'une de ses dernières visite dans le passer. Il monta a la chambre de Sirius, et récita son incantation, quelque peu changer :  
  
-« Je me rendrais dans l'année de la naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor par tous les moyens! Et par la maison des Regrets, j'ai décider de m'y rendre »  
  
Tous ce mis a tourbillonner, Harry vit noir, blanc, jaune. Et se frappant mentalement la tête, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller par la maison de Sirius, mais oubliant se petit détail, il tomba a genou dans le gazon fraîchement couper devant un somptueuse maison. Ca l'a marcher et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il faisait nuit, tout était noir, seules les lumières de la maison éclairait la nuit. A l'intérieur de la maison, des cris retentissait, des hurlement de douleur. Harry se leva et lentement, il ouvrit la porte. Suivant son oreille jusqu'à une chambre ou une jolie femme accouchait.  
  
-Aider moi! Cria t'elle a l'adresse d'Harry.  
  
La pauvre femmes était seule pour mettre au monde un enfant immonde. Harry, ne savant comment l'aider, resta planter la, jusqu'à la naissance du fils qui détruirait la terre. La femme reprit lentement son souffle qui ne venait pas, murmura le nom qu'elle voulait donner a son fils, le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis dans un dernier souffle, il mourut en couche. Harry, seul dans cette maison, avec un bébé pleurant et sans aucun doute, quelqu'un en route, attrapa le bébé, pris un linge non loin de la, le mis lentement sur la bouche du bébé pleurant, lui boucha le nez et attendit.  
  
Une minute. . .  
  
Deux minutes. . .  
  
Trois minutes. . .  
  
Et Harry finit par croire que le bébé ne respirait plus. Il enleva le linge, le bébé avait les yeux fermer et était tout bleu. Il brûla le linge dans la cheminée, au même instant ou une veille femme arriva.  
  
-Qui êtes vous? Demanda t'elle a Harry.  
  
-Le docteur de la ville d'a coter! Repondit Harry mal a l'aise. Et vous?  
  
-Je suis la mère de Amy! Dit t'elle en observant sa fille.  
  
-Elle est morte il y a peine 5 minutes ! et son bébé n'a pas survécus ! Le pauvre a été étrangler par le cordon ombilicale et je n'ai pas eut le temps de le couper avant qu'il ne meurt. .. Dit Harry l'air desoler.  
  
La vielle femme baissa la tête et lui enleva le bébé des bras, elle le mis dans les bras de sa fille et les couvrit tout les deux d'un drap blanc.  
  
-Merci de vos effort Mr, j'aimerais être seule pour leur rendre un dernier hommage, ensuite je brûlerais la maison ! Dit la veille femme.  
  
Harry accepta et quitta la maison. Il marcha dans la rue et un soudain éclair troubla la nuit, il se retourna pour voir la maison brûler. La veille femme a l'intérieur. Ces cris déchirant réveilla tout le cartier. Harry tomba a genou devant une telle souffrance. Pourquoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Pas de Voldemort, mais les cris qu'il entendait lui coupa le souffle, lui brisa tristement le cœur. Il récita un incantation pour se retrouver a la gare, dans la première année des Maraudeurs. Mais les cris atroce de la veille femmes retentissait encore dans ces oreilles. Harry monta dans le train, après avoir aider les quatre Maraudeurs a monter. Il avait aider Peter. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de Voldemort, Peter n'avait aucune raison de rester a distance. Il supplia la dame du chariot a friandises de l'aider et dans quatre bouteille, il versa une potion, une potion qui fait oublier, et Harry y avait rajouta un de ces cheveux, on oublis Harry. Puis, il avait donner une bouteilles a chaque Maraudeur. Puis a la fin du train, il était repartis vers son époque. La potion n'avait d'effet que pendant une époque, les Maraudeurs n'avait plus aucun souvenirs de Harry dans leur passer. Et ils ne se souvenait pas plus de Lord Voldemort. Mais Harry, étrangement que cela puisse être, avait encore les pouvoirs du terrible mage noir.  
  
Fin du chapitre 14 a suivre dans l'épilogue au chapitre 15  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
blurp3 : oui c'est triste que la fin arrive bientôt, ça me déprime un peu même. . . enfin, j'espère que tu aime ce avant dernier chapitre!  
  
Siria : Voilà pour le chapitre et la gorge de slush faudra venir me voir! =P J'espère que tu arrivera a débloquer pour ta fic, j'ai envie de savoir la suite moi!!!  
  
Cicin : Il y en a que 15! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, le plus triste(pour moi, parce le plus triste c'est La douleur de l'âme) Et le plus long, ça je l'ai déjà promis!  
  
Ana : Je sais pas vers qu'elle heure je l'ai mis, mais je crois que c'est en après midi (j'habite au Québec) alors j'en sais rien! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on aime environ les même personnages!!! J'espère que mon avant dernier chapitre te plait et est-ce que c'est toi qui ma proposer d'aller dans le temps tuer Tom? Je sais vraiment plus qui me la proposer, mais chose certaine, l'idée ma plut. . . .  
  
Alors, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop pleurer la fin  
  
J'espère que vous me suivrez dans ma prochaine fic, et j'espère que vous aller pas trop m'en vouloir de vous faire attendre trois jours ou presque pour mettre l'épilogue!  
  
Et je voudrais dire Merci a la personne qui ma proposer d'aller tuer Voldemort et je dédis a cette personne ce chapitre, mais vu que j'ai oublier son nom. . . 


	15. Le vent des morts

Titre : Au delà des yeux  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnage appartiennent a JKR!!!!! Sauf, Tangina, Aldry, Savannah, Mr Black, Aldria, Kayla, Mélodie, Luna et Drake! Mais les chevaux ne sont pas a moi! Shania est une jument que je monte a l'écurie ou je travail, Dragueur est un cheval que j'ai faillit prendre en demi pension et qui est super gentil ! Sinon, pas de personnages a la petite Saria qui a changer de mal !  
  
En résumer : Que fait Harry après la mort de son parrain et de Remus? Après avoir vécut quelque temps avec les Maraudeurs, Harry revient a la brusque réaliser, après avoir fait quelque chose de grand. Tout change. . . Pour le mieux, ou pour le pire?  
  
Mot de l'auteur : La suite de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort! Ce ne sera pas exactement comme mon autre fanfiction, mais ça sera la suite, mais ça sera narrateur!  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Épilogue  
  
Le vent des morts  
  
Peut-être Harry deviendrait t'il le futur Lord Voldemort ?  
  
Cela faisait près de trois ans que tout était finit ! Plus de Voldemort qui n'a en fin de compte jamais exister pour le commun des sorciers de la terre. L'aventure de la maisons des regrets était terminer. Même si tout c'était passer sauf les pires atrocité. Le père de Sirius était mort lorsque celui ci avait 17ans. Le père de Remus était mort lorsqu'il avait 16ans. Tout ça c'était passer bien sur, mais voulant sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aime, Harry avait rendu la vie plus belle a Neville Londubat, le pauvre qui n'avait connu ces parents que enfermer dans une chambre pour personnes aux problème dans la tête, le petit Neville avait retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, en faite, il ne l'avait jamais perdu, Bellatrix n'était pas morte, ça non, mais elle s'était enfuit très loin, voyant que rien ne faisait contre son cousin qui avait subitement guérit. Tout était redevenu joyeux, les oiseaux chantaient, les papillon se posait sans crainte sur les roses du potager de Lily Evans Potter. James jouait a un jeux débile avec ses trois meilleurs amis pendant que son fils se morfondaient tout en attendant la naissance de sa petite sœur qui déjà dans le ventre de sa mère tourmentait le commun de la famille Evans Potter.  
  
Harry était assis sous un pommiers, il n'avait pas bouger même après les trois pommes que son père lui avait subitement fait tomber sur la tête. Le pauvre Harry pensait, se souvenait des choses qu'il avait fait avant, du comment sa vie était avant. Il était certes moins heureux, mais au moins il avait quelque chose a faire, quelque chose était poser sur lui, comme un sort, comme un collant gluant qui refuse de décoller même après trois millions de coups. Harry réfléchissait aussi a son avenir. Hermione était devenue professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a Poudlard et par hasard, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle y était. Ron était devenu auror, avec chances bien sur, le pauvre avait quelque difficulté a rester calme et silencieux. Harry avait passer haut la main le test et était un parfait auror, comme son père, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Qui pouvait t'il arrêter si il n'y avait plus de méchant dans le coin de l'Angleterre ? Il y avait certes les bandits qui dévastait les pyramide en Egypte, les voleurs de Dragons en Roumanie, les mages noir en Bulgarie, mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait t'il bien changer ? A quoi sa servait d'avoir pleins d'argent, d'avoir le diplôme de Poudlard, d'avoir le diplôme d'Auror et d'avoir le pouvoir sur quasiment tout et d'être plus fort que le commun des sorciers si c'était pour rester assis a l'ombre d'un pommiers a ce faire assommer par son père ? Ca ne servait pas a grand chose, bien sur. Donc Harry commençait a se poser beaucoup de questions. Il avait bien fait de tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor, bien sur, car personne n'avait souffert depuis, sauf ce vieux Dumbledore qui avait rendu l'âme un ans après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus de terrible mage noir, il y avait juste un Harry Potter, puissant avec sa cicatrice qui ne servait plus a rien sur le front. Il avait aussi un chat et était un animagus non déclarer, l'héritier de Gryffondor et fourchelang aussi, mais a quoi tout cela pouvait t'il bien servir a présent ?  
  
Un jour, Harry avait songer a faire le con, a créer sa mort a son époque et foutre le camp a l'époque des Maraudeurs rejoindre ses amis et peut-être même Aldria. Il avait chercher a la retrouver, mais a chaque fois qu'il posait une question sur elle, les Maraudeurs changeait brusquement de sujet. Ce a quoi, Harry n'avait pas insister. Harry avait même songer a se tuer, après tout, pourquoi avoir un Harry Potter pour le laisser se faire assommer par son père ? Mais il avait renoncer, voulant goûter au bonheur qui s'offrait a lui, même si il devait avoir plusieurs bosses sur le crane dut a James Potter.  
  
Harry avait donc décider, quand il se lèverait de l'ombre de son merveilleux pommiers, qu'il quitterait la maison familiale et qu'il changerait quelque peu de fréquentation. Et aussi, qu'il changerait tout de sa vie. Il dut donc se lever a l'heure du souper, mais pas pour changer, mais parce que il devait aller manger avec sa famille et aussi parce que une pluie de pommes s'abattaient sur sa pauvre tête. Il mangea donc avec les Marauders et sa maman enceinte de 6mois, ce qui faisait le grand bonheur de James qui fier ne cessait de répéter que c'était un garçon, même si tout le monde savait que c'était une fille qui allait s'appeler Mélodie. Harry annonça donc son départ au reste de sa famille.  
  
-Ca non ! je ne veux pas que tu parte ! Avait dit James.  
  
-Il a 19ans, il en a tout les droits ! Avait répliquer Sirius, protecteur dans son rôle de parrain.  
  
Il se devait bien de protéger son filleul de l'attaque de James Potter, le fort et heureux lion.  
  
-C'est vrai, il doit voler de ses propres ailes ! Ajouta Lily.  
  
Bang, c'était dit, c'était fait et c'était accepter. James ne contestait jamais sa belle déesse Lily, c'était la voix de la raison pour lui. Harry fit donc ces bagages et deux jours plus tard, il partait, seul, vers l'inconnu, vers Bulgarie ou peut-être un peu d'action attendait Harry Potter. Il s'installa donc dans un petit appartement qu'il peint bleu et vert, comme ces yeux et comme les yeux de personne en faite, juste le vert de ses yeux et le bleu entre le jour et la nuit. Assis dans son salon, il observait la rue. Il s'était installer dans un cartier ou seul les sorciers habitaient. Il n'avait pas été accueillit par ces voisins qui l'avait lamentablement ignorer pour aller préparer de vilaine potion de magie noire dans la pièce au dessus de la tête d'Harry qui les entendaient rire a gorge déployer. Harry plus seul que jamais, se pris la tête entre les mains, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa triste vie.  
  
Six mois avait passer depuis le déménagement soudain d'Harry. Celui ci, fier, comme a son habitude, debout dans les hautes herbes entourer d'au moins quinze sorciers préparaient une nouvelle attaques, la sixième depuis son arriver dans le monde de la magie noire. Il était a Londres, dans une clairière d'une foret, il attaqueraient Gringott. Non, Harry ne voulait pas d'argent, il ne voulait pas le pouvoir ni l'immortalité, car tout ça, il l'avait déjà. Il voulait voler le secret d'un homme, d'un être, il voulait voler le secret de Sirius Black. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'on refusait de lui dire. Le secret portait un nom, Aldria. Il voulait a tout prix savoir et il saurait. Par de source sur, il savait que dans le coffre, 711, le coffre de Sirius, se trouvait son journal intime, des photos et la réponses a ses questions, l'adresse d'Aldria. Il l'avait bien chercher, bien sur, mais étrangement, personne ne la connaissait, sauf, les quatre Maraudeurs.  
  
Ses quinze adeptes marchaient devant lui, comme pour le protéger, ils étaient sur l'allée principal du chemin de traverse, se foutant très bien des sorciers et qu'il faisait jour, il s'en foutait vraiment. Ils avaient presque atteint leur but lorsque dans un Pouf sonore, les Auror arrivèrent. Harry portait une cape noir et longue, une capuche sur la tête a la façon Voldemort. Seul dans le noir de sa capuche brillaient ses yeux rouges sang dans lesquelles brillaient encore une lueur émeraudes. Sirius, James et Remus étaient en tête. Harry laissa ses adeptes s'occuper d'eux, ordonna cependant de ne tuer personne. Ses fidèles réussit a bloquer tous les aurors sauf trois qui luttaient en vain pour libérer leur coéquipier. Harry leva la main gauche vers eux et leur baguettes magiques volèrent dans la direction du nouveau mage noir, un autre mouvement, et tous trois furent a genou devant ce qui avait été si longtemps le survivant. Harry marcha lentement vers eux, sans toutefois les regarder avec mépris, il se pencha devant eux et les regarda un après l'autre avec intensité.  
  
-Qu'avez vous tentez de faire ? Demanda Harry avec sa voix un peu trop lugubre.  
  
-Vous arrêtez car vous alliez commettre un acte impardonnable ! Répondit Sirius avec plus d'avidité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
-C'est juste, mais sait tu un peu la largeur de mon pouvoir Sirius Black ? Dit Harry.  
  
-Comment savez vous mon nom ? Demanda le Gryffondor presque au bord de la panique.  
  
-Je sais d'avantage sur toi que ton nom ! Répondit Harry en souriant dans le pénombre de sa cape.  
  
-Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda le beau au cheveux ébènes.  
  
-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt ! Dit Harry en se relevant un peu. Dit moi une chose Sirius, et je te laisse partir, toi Remus et James sans faire d'histoire et sans plus jamais revenir troubler la paix de votre monde ! Dit moi ou habite Aldria ?  
  
-Aldria ? Qui êtes vous pour connaître Aldria ? Demanda soudainement Remus.  
  
-Répondez moi, n'importe le quel d'entre vous . . . et peut-être pourrais- je vous donner des nouvelle d'un nom qui vous est familier. . . Harry Potter, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Ironisa Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous avez des nouvelles de mon fils ? S'écria James.  
  
-Répondez a ma question et peut-être j'oserais vous répondre ! Hasarda Harry.  
  
-Elle habite le sud de Londres, dans une écurie qui loue des chevaux en pension ! Vous la trouverez sans problème. . . Répondit Remus.  
  
Harry mis un de ses doigt sur sa propre joue, en signe de réflexion. Il attendit un moment, cherchant dans sa mémoire ou se trouvait le lieux écris. Il se gratta lentement la tête avec de se redresser de toute sa grandeur.  
  
-Nous vous avons répondu, alors a vous de répondre a nos question ! Dit James avec arrogance.  
  
-Je sais vos noms car Harry Potter me les a dit, je sais tout de vous, car il ma tout raconter ! Je connais Aldria d'une façon que personne n'oserais encore imaginer, et ça, je ne répondrais pas a cette question, car je crois bien sur, que ce n'est pas important ! Harry Potter est vivant, rassurez vous, en bonne santé et quelque part a se morfondre en Bulgarie ! Tant qu'a moi, je n'ai pas de nom, mais on me nomme Mage noir et peut-être quelque fois, le Mage noir Jamise ! Dit Harry en faisant un signe a ses adeptes qui disparurent tous en un clin d'œil, laissant derrière eux, les auror et les trois Maraudeurs ainsi que leur maître, Harry.  
  
James, Sirius et Remus se relevèrent, fiers, ils observèrent Harry qui n'avait pas bouger. Puis Sirius, doucement, sortis sa baguette magique, prononça une formule et la pointa vers Harry. Un léger courant d'air traversa l'espace entre les deux hommes et la capuche d'Harry fut rejeter en arrière. Harry avait les yeux rouges, les chevaux long et noir, très long qui lui cachait parfois les yeux. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, sa cicatrice était cacher par les mèches de cheveux rebelles, mais pourtant, aucun des Maraudeurs de le reconnut. Harry leur souris et avant que quelqu'un eut fait un geste vers lui, le mage noir avait disparut.  
  
James se laissa tomber sur le sol, ramena lentement ses genou contre lui, sans toutefois les toucher. Il poussa un énorme soupire de soulagement. Il s'était inquiéter depuis les six derniers mois et Harry n'avait pas donner signe de vie. Sirius rejoignit son amis et tenta de le réconforter. Remus, lui, jugea qu'il ne valait pas trop se fier a la parole d'un mage noir. Quoi qu'il en sois, le mage était parti embêter Aldria et ce n'était plus leur problèmes. Ils rentrèrent a la maison des Potter ou Mélodie, Lily et Peter les attendaient. James se garda bien de raconter sa rencontre avec le mage, peut-être aurais-ce été trop dure pour la pauvre Lily qui n'avait toujours pas pris le départ subite d'Harry et son absence de nouvelle.  
  
Harry était aller voir Aldria, elle n'avait toujours pas grandit et ce fait convaincu Harry de ne plus jamais tenter de la revoir ou quelque ce sois d'autre, ne jamais revoir son passer, car cela causerais trop de problème, songea t'il. Longtemps après sa rencontrer avec les Maraudeurs, Harry avait continuer a lancer des attaques, mais pas pour lui, mais pour ces adeptes et cela agaçait vivement les aurors qui lancèrent alors une attaque, une énorme attaque contre Harry.  
  
C'était un 13 Octobre, l'air était froid et humide, l'hiver approchait et partout dans la ville de Londres avait des air de fête et la neige se faisait largement attendre. Harry était seul dans son château voler avec ces adeptes. Il était assis au salon, cape par terre, pieds sur un pouf a regarder le feu et a se prélasser lentement, calmement, sans rien redouter, même si au fond de lui, il sentait le danger approcher. Il le savait, il savait aussi que la nuit serait de courte durer pour lui, mais pourtant, il ne réagissait pas, ne chercher pas a contrer les attaques, il les attendait. Harry avait envoyer inutilement ces adeptes a l'autre bout de la ville et il se savait en danger. Si après ça on disait que Harry Potter n'aime pas prendre des risque, il recevrait sans doute un « avada Kedravra » dans le ventre. Finissant son verre de champagne calmement, il ne réagit pas lorsque la porte de sa maison fut sauvagement arracher, il ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'une quinzaine d'Auror entrèrent dans son salon, et ne réagit encore moins, lorsque Sirius se planta devant lui. Harry but les dernières gorger, posa son verre sur une table, se leva et s'étira, avança calmement vers Sirius et lui donna sa baguette magique, avant de reculer de plusieurs pas.  
  
-Alors j'attend, va s'y, fait moi tout ce que tu veux Sirius, ça n'empêchera pas mes amis de détruire l'ouest de la ville ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi tout détruire ? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est eux qui choisisse leur attaque, moi je ne suis la que pour les épauler, choisir l'emplacement et assurer leur protection ! Répondit Harry en fixant Sirius de ses yeux rouges. Mais ça n'empêchera pas le fait que j'ai tuer Harry Potter !  
  
-Tu. . . Tu. . . tu a tuer Harry ? Bégaya Sirius.  
  
-Oh mais que vois-je, un soudain changement de politesse ! Je t'en pris Sirius, sois donc plus poli et recommence ta question !  
  
-Vous avez tuer Harry !!!! Rugit alors la voix de James et Sirius, en même temps, égales, comme si chacun avait penser les mots, comptez jusqu'à trois et les crier a tut tête.  
  
-Hélas, je l'ai détruit jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux, il n'existe plus rien de lui sauf un enveloppe charnelle, veille, pourrie de l'intérieur. . . Marmona doucement Harry.  
  
Dans un pop, les adeptes d'Harry transplanèrent a la recouse, et chacun se lança alors dans une batailles qui devait durer l'infini. Sirius se jeta sur Harry et se mis a la ruer de coup, oubliant la magie, et tout ce qui pouvait exister de plus fort que ces poings. Harry le laissa faire, a quoi bon l'arrêter si il avait voulu, lui même, de ses propres main, en finir avec sa vie. Sirius attrapa en deux poigner les cheveux d'Harry et lui fracassa le crane a plusieurs reprise contre le sol de pierre. Il le frappa si fort avec une telle violence que le sang chaud d'Harry se rependait. L'arrière de son crane complètement fracasser, la vie d'Harry était en train de s'enfuir. Sirius, en califourchon sur lui, n'arrêtait pas de la frapper contre le sol et soudain, comme si la magie avait décider de se dissiper, les yeux rouge sang d'Harry s'effacèrent pour laisser place a ces émeraudes. Un autre coup, Sirius était figer, encore un autre, et Sirius tassait les cheveux d 'Harry pour enfin, découvrir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sirius lâcha les cheveux d 'Harry, recula, se leva et fixa Harry puis ferma les yeux empêcha l'horreur de le gagner, dans un dernier souffle, Harry murmura une dernière parole de réconfort, d'amitié. . .  
  
-Ca va Sirius. Ne t'en veux pas, j'avais choisit de mourir. .  
  
Les adeptes d'Harry s'était envoler comme des oiseaux a la mort de leur bien aimer maître. James rejoignit Sirius et lui donna une joyeuse tape dans le dos.  
  
-Bien jouer ! Dit t'il en souriant.  
  
-Non ! Répondit Sirius toujours aussi figer. C'etait Harry. .. C'est Harry!  
  
-Harry? Non. . . C'est. . .  
  
Mais James aussi avait vue la cicatrice et les yeux vert. Il l'avait même imaginer avec les cheveux court et lorsqu'il le reconnut enfin, il se jeta a genou. Sirius le rejoignis sans attende, marmonna des excuses sans toutefois les réussir. Mais la plus sincère des excuses, était les larmes translucides qui coulait sur les joues de Sirius Black, il avait enlever la vie de celui qu'il devait protéger. Il se leva et disparut dans la nuit d'Octobre.  
  
Personne ne le revit avant les funérailles, trois jours plus tard. Il restait légèrement en retrait, écoutait les hommages sans pour autant retenir ces larmes. James l'avait vu, mais ne l'avait pas rejoint. Lily était désespérer et cela fendait le cœurs de plusieurs personnes. Lorsque le cercueil de Harry fut emmener dans le cimetière, Sirius restait toujours en retrait, mais d'autre couleur éclairait le ciel tout jeune du matin. Du bleu, du mauve, du rose, de blanc, du jaune, toute les couleur des aurore boréal. Aldria et Drake parcourait le ciel et offrait un magnifique spectacle. Sirius n'eut pas le courage d'assister au reste de la cérémonie et préféra rester seul dans le cimetière froid, alors que tout le monde rentrait manger, se réchauffer et réconforter leur cœur triste, gros et débordant de tristesse.  
  
Sirius avança lentement vers la pierre tombale d'Harry, s'assit lentement, tranquillement, le cœur en peine. Il attendit que son cœur se calme. Le ciel s'assombrissait, un vent chaud souffla sur Sirius et une douce voix murmura, comme un ami, comme une étincelle de bonheur :  
  
-« Trouve en toi ce petit nid chaud et calme, loin des tourmentes de la nuit et des pleurs, rappelle toi des songes et de tes souvenirs et plus jamais tu n'oubliera qui je suis, mais avant tout, qui tu est. . . »  
  
Le cœur encore plus triste, Sirius ne se laissa pas abattre, il marmonna au vent, comme si il était son ami, le vent avait cesser, il était comme suspendu, en attente d'une réponse :  
  
-J'ai fermer les yeux sur la nuit, pour ne plus voir ta douleur, pour ne plus entendre tes cris d'agonie, pour ne plus souffrir avec toi! Je ne t'ai pas vu t'enfuir vers un endroit trop étroit pour moi, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tes beaux yeux sombres étaient parti vers un infini plus intense, vers un univers plus joyeux, plus craintif peut-être. Tu a quitter mes bras, mes songes, ma tête, mes yeux et ma chaleur, tout en même temps, sans dire adieux une dernière fois. Et je t'en ai étrangement voulut. J'ai demander mille fois, pourquoi tu m'avais abandonner et chaque fois je recevais une claque froide du vent. Tu avait dit aimer la vie et la terre, mais pourquoi, après tout ce que j'ai put faire pour toi, j'ai enfin réussit a te tuer, en même temps que ma vie, ma joie et tout ce qui me rendais heureux. J'ai réussit a te tuer avec la force du désespoir, tout en priant quelqu'un de m'en empêcher, moi qui t'aimais tendrement. J'ai enfin réussit a détruire le mal qui t'avait férocement atteint, j'ai détruit le rouge en toi en faisant revenir le vert de tes forets, faire revenir le vert de l'infini tout en noyant ma peine dans le sombre de la nuit, celle ou je suis parti. Peut-être pour te retrouver un jour, peut-être pour t'abandonner une autre fois ou peut-être pour t'aimer comme je l'ai fait jadis. Loin dans mes songes, je demanderais a la vie de pardonner mon geste, de pardonner ma douleur d'avoir enlever la vie en toi et peut-être qu'un jour, je réussirais a te rejoindre, ou que tu sois, pour me faire pardonner de toi seul. . .  
  
La voix de Sirius s'était briser et puis le vent avait repris vis, il finit par s'enfuir très loin et très haut. Sirius se releva, essuya ces larmes et partie pour toujours ou peut-être, vivre ailleurs, vivre loin des vies qu'il avait détruite.  
  
Pendant que James et Lily mourait petit a petit, après 10ans de joie et de peine, après la mort d'Harry et la disparition de Sirius. Remus avait abandonner le combat et était mort deux ans après le disparition de son ami, la pleine lune avait eut raison de lui. Mélodie entrait bientôt a Poudlard, mais personne ne s'en préoccupait vraiment. James se morfondait, tournait en rond, son ami souffrait, il le sentait, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Puis deux jours plus tard, il appris par le journal local que le corps de Sirius Black avait était retrouver pendu dans le cour de bar d'ivrognes. . . Sirius avait donc tout gaspiller.  
  
Et encore une fois, le vent se leva, seulement, il était trois fois plus fort qu'avant, deux autres vies l'animait.  
  
Dans une douce harmonie, en souvenir de Sirius, on brûla la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour que plus jamais quelqu'un tente de tout changer, même si c'est pour le mieux, même si ils ont de bonne intention, tout finit toujours pareil, un truc débile vient tout changer et la mort surgit par delà du vent et de la vie. Plus jamais la maison des regrets viendra changer quelque chose, la vie restera comme elle est et jamais plus, les yeux de la mort viendra hanter des âme si pur, car maintenant tous ces âmes apeuré par eux, se sont enfuit vers un monde meilleur, vers un avenir moins corrompu, vers un endroit ou plus rien n'existe. . .  
  
La vérité a adoucit le cœur d'Harry, elle la libérer de son énorme fardeau de peine, de drame et de tristesse. Mais surtout de rage de toujours voir ceux qu'il aime souffrir la mort pour rien, pour vivre après, mais vivre combien de temps ? Pas longtemps, la mort est un être terrible qui ne lâche jamais ces victimes. . .  
  
Peter, lui, fut toujours mis en arrière, même sans Voldemort. Les Maraudeurs n'avait pas oublier, parce que Harry leur avait dit, que Peter n'aurait jamais hésiter a les trahir si quelqu'un de plus fort serais venu a sa rencontre. Donc, tout restera a jamais comme avant. Plus de Peter  
  
Tout les moments vécus avec Les Maraudeurs sont incruster pour toujours dans le cœur d'Harry et c'est aussi ceci qui rendit Harry triste et ragent de vengeance. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier que chaque instant est un moment qui passe a l'éternité !  
  
Chaque fois que des amis d'Harry mourait, chaque eux rejoignait un chant, un cris, une douleur et chacun eux attendait d'être libre, voulaient déchirer ce qui le retenait prisonnier a l'infinie et on dit d'eux qu'ils sont les âmes qui attend patiemment que ce déchire la toile du doute !  
  
Et si le cœur chantait, nous serions peut-être plus vigilent ! Et si nous écoutions nos cœur, peut-être que jamais personne ne mourrait tristement, tuer, assassiner ou simplement ronger par le mal jusqu'à mettre nos os en bouillit.  
  
Si nous écoutions nos cœur, on entendrait peut-être entendrais t'on ces cris de douleur, ces cris d'urgence, peut-être serions nous dans un paradis. Seulement, chacun de nous pourrait tout changer et faire de sa vie un paradis, comme Harry. Mais le pauvre Harry était habituer a la douleur, a l'action, au mal et maintenant dans un monde presque paradisiaque, ça la détruit. Pauvre Harry que son âme repose en paix.   
  
Le plus bel instant de la vie d'Harry fut tout ces souvenirs avec ces amis, son père, sa mère et surtout, tout les moments vécus avec les Maraudeurs ! Seulement toute ces joies, n'ont jamais réussit a cacher toutes ces peines.  
  
La douleur de l'âme d'Harry était si forte qu'elle la entraîner dans le même monde que Voldemort. (NA : et je manque d'inspiration) La douleur d'un âme peut presque faire n'importe, elle nous traîne a la mort, elle nous traîne a nos pleurs et parfois elle nous traîne a l'amour. Un amour qui ne pourra jamais survivre, un amour qui murera avant même d'avoir exister. . .  
  
Bellatrix fut tuer par un métro. Elle était revenu, sauvagement, lentement, discrètement a Londres, après la mort de son cousin. Elle avait tout abandonner, elle n'avait plus rien. Son âme était mortellement empoisonner. Plus rien n'aurais pu la sauver. La pauvre, s'était laisser tomber devant le train du métro un certain soir de Février.  
  
Et tout ce silence, cette joie briser, cette douleur infini qui s'était presque tut en même temps que le vent. La petite Mélodie, la petite sœur d'Harry, le survivant, jouait joyeusement dans la cour de son énorme maison. Trois papillons voleta autour d'elle. L'un d'eux était tout noir, un autre était vert comme les yeux de sa maman et le dernier avec la couleur de la lune. Les trois papillon voletait autour de la jeunes filles, se posait sur elle et s'envolait dans le vent, sans un bruit, comme Sirius avait été, un petit roi du silence. . . .  
  
Si la lumière venait de nos yeux au lieux du soleil ? La douce lumière des yeux, une douce lueur qui vacille dans la prénom d'une nuit. Aldria vécut presque toujours. Apres environ près de 10 ans après la mort d'Harry et la fin de tout, Aldria était parti avec un colonie d'Ange fée, elle les suivit pendant très longtemps. Drake, lui, le dragon intelligent, parti dans un colonie de dragon sauvage en Alaska. Blanc comme neige, il se confondit avec la neige et s'amusa a créer les aurore boréal au crépuscule. La lumière boréal de des yeux, un douce lueur, une lumière douce et aimante, une lueur de vie près de la mort, une étincelle de vie dans un trou béant. Presque tout était aspirer par ce trou au milieux du néant.  
  
Tout le monde a un temps limite, même James Potter. Les yeux de la mort se fixèrent sur lui un certain soir et les yeux l'engloutit pendant cette dernière nuit. Lily a ses coter, suppliait, promettait tout ce que la vie lui avait apporter, de lui laisser son pauvre mari. Mais la mort, cruelle, ne l'écouta pas et pris son mari. La mort fut de retour dans la maison des Potter deux semaines plus tard, pour emmener Lily, la belle rousse. Mélodie fut adopter, bousculer, mal traiter, elle finit par changer de nom et le monde de la magie ferma les yeux, oubliant la menace qui pesait sur eux. . . Mélodie Potter serait t'elle un nouveau mage noir ?  
  
Mais non, Mélodie fut tuer trois ans après la mort de ces parents. Tout ce terminait maintenant, plus de Potter, plus de Black, plus de Lupin. . . Seulement, Ron et Hermione était toujours de se monde. Amoureux par dessus tout, ils restèrent toujours ensemble, formant une jolie petite famille. Trois enfant rendait leur vies plutôt mouvementer. Le plus vieux de leur trois garçons s'appelait Harry James Weasley. En souvenir d'Harry et de James. Leur deuxième fils s'appelait Sirius B Weasley, quoi que le B restait un mystère pour la plupart des sorcier. Et leur troisième fils s'appelait Remus Weasley. Une famille heureuse, Hermione combler avec son ventre rond, elle portait un autre enfant, une fille cette fois. Ron était heureux, joyeux de ces trois fils, heureux d'avoir des souvenirs vivant a chérir, mais triste par le vide que causait la présence d'Harry. Mais un promesse planait encore dans l'air. . . Et si la fin n'était pas ce qu'on croyait ?  
  
La vie continuait, se finissait, bien au delà des yeux, des vilains yeux de la mort qui n'en voulait seulement au plus gentil, au plus sage, a ceux que tous préfère et aime. Une douleur, une perte planait encore sur le commun des gens. Une absence était remarquer, tous le savait, mais personne ne savait réellement qui manquait a l'appel, personne ne se souvenait, 20ans plus tard, de se petit garçon frêle, au cheveux noir ébouriffer, au yeux vert émeraude, personne de se souvenait de ce garçon du nom de Harry Potter, le garçon a la cicatrice. . .  
  
FIN  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Cicin : Voilà, j'espère que ça te plait. . . .  
  
Ana : J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai put comme longueur ! je sais, ça la pris plus de 3 jours, j'avais de gros problème d'inspiration ! Mais enfin, j'y suis enfin arriver, non sans verser une larme ! Je suis quelqu'un de très sensible moi aussi ! Et je t'assure que le Québec, c'est vraiment l'air, tout polluer et plus beau du tout ! Le seul endroit encore beaux, c'est la ville de Québec a plus de trois heures de chez moi ! C'est tout propre tout beaux, j'adore cette ville la, c'est moins polluer que Montréal, le petit New York du Québec. . . Enfin, mon autre fic, je ne sais pas encore, je manque un peu d'inspiration, mais j'essais de faire romance, mais je suis nulle en romance, alors je fait complètement ce que je peux ! J'espère que je te reverrais bientôt dans mes review !  
  
Siria : Yaha un autre chapitre de Siria ! Enfin, voilà la suite et la fin de mon histoire ! J'espère que tu l'aime, j'espère que tu me lira encore, j'espère que je te reparlerais bientôt, ça fais un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas parler !  
  
Tatiana Black : J'ai même pas fait express pour changer la syntaxe dans le journal de Sirius ! faut croire qu a ce moment la, il a complètement pris possession de mon être et a écrit ce qu'il voulait ! ha ha ca m'arrive souvent ! Enfin, j'espère que tu aime ma fic, j'espère que j'aurais la suite de tes histoires et j'ai une grande envie d'écrire le journal de Sirius, mais ce serais plate, pas d'histoire a écrire ! donc je vais encore une fois tenter de continuer ma fic romance. . . .  
  
Mot de l'auteur : J'ai un jour que le dernier mot du septième livre serait « cicatrice » alors j'ai voulu faire pareil. J'espère que ma fic vous a plut, vous plaira pour ceux qui la lirons une fois fini, j'espère que vous avez appris un petit quelque chose. . . Ce n'est pas toujours bon de vouloir revivre son passer. Croyez moi, j'en ai l'expérience avec ma maman. C'est drôle je trouve. J'ai eut l'idée de ma fic Les Yeux de La Mort, en Novembre, quand quelqu'un très proche de moi est mort et je l'écrivais seulement pour me défouler, vider mon cœur briser et je crois que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai put faire dans ma vie, (sauf aller en voyage étudiant a Québec) et aussi, je crois que ça ma beaucoup aider, a moi, a mon cœur, a ma tête. Ca ma permis de faire un ménage dans ma tête, ça ma permis de m'ouvrir a autre chose que ma peine et j'en suis heureuse, vraiment très heureuse ! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimer lire mon défouloir, ma peine, ma tristesse et mes moments de joie, car je pense que tout ce que j 'ai écrit, depuis Les yeux de la mort a la fin de cette fic son des moments que j'ai vécut, des choses qui me sont arriver et que j'ai transformer pour en faire une histoire d'Harry Potter ! Je doit avouer que le poison de Sirius d'existe pas, je l'est peut-être transformer, c'était peut-être ma peine et ma rage que j'ai mis dans ce poison et j'ai voulu trouver un coupable. Je trouve que je me suis bien venger, Bellatrix a souffert un peu beaucoup, j'en suis toute fière. Enfin, je vous laisse la dessus, si vous ne comprenez pas trop ce que je veux dire, relisez tout depuis ma première fic,(Les Yeux de la mort) et transformer chaque évènement en mettant quelqu'un d'autre, en changent les fait pour des plus réelle, peut-être que vous trouverez ce que je veux dire et peut-être que ça vous libérera d'un fardeau, si vous avez connu une peine énorme. . .  
  
Il ne faut jamais oublier, Chaque instant est un moment qui passe a l'éternité. . . .  
  
Il ne faut jamais chercher a revivre son passer, car le regretter, c'est courir après le vent. . . . 


End file.
